La union hace la fuerza
by SaiyaLiinna
Summary: Los Tsufuru 'fieles' trabajadores de los Saiyajin descubren que mesclando la sangre saiyajin con la humana nacen guerreros muy poderosos, esto ara que Goku y Vegeta accidentalmete conoscan a 2 humanas que cambiaran por completo la vida en el planeta Vejita.. New Summary :)
1. Capitulo 1 el descubrimiento

**N/A: Este es un universo alternativo donde el planeta Vejita nunca fue dominado por Freezer y los Tsufuru trabajan para los saiyajin, los diálogos están entre comillas "" los pensamientos están en **_**cursiva**_** y comillas "" los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Akira Toriyama**

Capitulo 1 El descubrimiento

Los primeros rallos del sol comenzaban a iluminar la sala de entrenamiento donde dos saiyajines ya habían terminado con el calentamiento y ahora se enfrentaban cuerpo a cuerpo

"Ese fue un buen golpe Vegeta" Dijo un saiyajin de cabellera alborotada mientras se levantaba lentamente después de un puñetazo en el estomago

"Cállate Kakarotto y levántate apenas estamos comenzando" Dijo el otro saiyajin mientras se ponía en posición de combate

"Esta bien Vegeta pero después de entrenar hay que ir a comer algo me estoy muriendo de hambre"

"Esta bien, pero esta ves comeremos en el castillo no quiero comer rodeado de insectos de tercera clase otra ves"

Y así continuaron su entrenamiento hasta que sus estómagos se los permitieron, despues se encaminaron a sus respectivas habitaciones a ducharse y luego se reunieron en el comedor real donde ya los esperaban cantidades inmensas de comida

"Gracias por invitarme a comer aquí Vegeta, la comida de aquí sabe mejor que la de el comedor de los soldados" Dijo Kakarotto comenzando a comer todo lo que se pusiera a su paso

"Kakarotto comes como animal" Vegeta y Kakarotto eran compañeros de entrenamiento desde que eran niños y aunque cierto rey saiyajin no lo admitiera entre ellos se había formado una gran amistad sobre todo desde que los padres de ambos habían muerto, Vegeta se convirtió en rey y Kakarotto se convirtió en su mano derecha.

"Por cierto Kakarotto cuando termines avísale al inútil de tu hermano que vaya con Nappa al laboratorio de los Tsufuru a ver como van las investigaciones del simulador de gravedad algo me dice que esos idiotas solo están perdiendo el tiempo" La mayoría de los Tsufuru habían muerto a manos del antiguo rey Vegeta pero dejó a algunos con vida y los convirtió en esclavos dedicados a desarrollar la tecnología del planeta, aunque Vegeta solo estaba esperando hasta encontrar mejores científicos para poder exterminar por completo a la raza Tsufuru

Después de arrasar con toda la comida Vegeta se fue al salón principal a terminar una negociación con el rey del planeta Bakiper y Kakarotto fue a buscar a Raditz y Nappa, cuando estos recibieron el recado de Vegeta inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia el área de investigaciones.

"Ey Tsufurus venimos a ver como va el simulador de gravedad" Dijeron los 2 saiyajines entrando al laboratorio

"Aun no conseguimos que funcione" Dijo seriamente uno de los científicos

"Maldita sea tienen 10 meses con esa investigación y aun no lo consiguen y así se hacen llamar científicos" Decía el saiyajin calvo mientras golpeaba una de las mesas destrozándola por completo y tirando unas hojas que se encontraban escondidas en los cajones de la mesa, inmediatamente uno de los Tsufuru se abalanzo sobre las hojas las recogió y las puso lejos de los saiyajin

"Se puede saber porque tanto interés en esas hojas" Al saiyajin de larga cabellera se le hizo extraño el comportamiento del científico, porque intentar ocultar esas hojas si se supone que todos sus inventos y descubrimientos los deben reportar así que se dirigió al estante donde las puso y comenzó a leer, los Tsufuru intentaron quitarle las hojas pero con solo un empujón de Raditz todos salieron volando varios metros, cuando termino de leer arrugo la hoja y volteo con una expresión de odio hacia todos esos malditos

"Desde cuando saben esto y quien fue el idiota que creyó que era una buena idea ocultarlo!" Esos malditos eran unos traidores por ocultar esa información, todos los Tsufurus se quedaron en silencio

"Así que no lo piensan decir!, TU! Vienes conmigo estoy seguro que al rey Vegeta le encanta saber esto" Raditz tomó al científico que intento esconder las hojas y lo arrastró hasta la sala principal, al llegar toco la puerta y al no escuchar a su rey gritando que se largara entro a la habitación

"Rey Vegeta aquí le traigo a un traidor" Dijo Raditz arrojando al científico al piso, Vegeta frunció el seño y miro con desprecio al Tsufuru tirado a sus pies, luego miro al hermano de su compañero indicándole que continuara hablando

"Estos malditos encontraron información muy valiosa para nosotros y no la estaban ocultando"

"Que información" Esto no le sorprendía mucho, Vegeta sabia que los Tsufuru no eran de confianza

"Descubrieron que si nuestra sangre se mescla con los terrícolas nacen guerreros mas poderosos que los saiyajin puros"

"Muy interesante, pero quiero saber que raza predomina en los genes de los híbridos los saiyajin o los terrícolas" Si la información no le parecía importante tal ves al que castigaría seria a Raditz por molestarlo

"Predomina en un 90% los genes saiyajin señor incluso nacen con cola, eso decía el informe de estos idiotas" Después de escuchar eso Vegeta creo una esfera de energía y sin pensarlo 2 veces desintegro al traidor

"Quien mas sabia esto" Dijo bastante molesto Vegeta, como detestaba a esos idiotas tal ves este seria el pretexto perfecto para acabar con todos

"No estoy seguro pero creo que todos los tsufuru" Raditz sabia que con esas palabras estaba sentenciando a toda esa raza pero no le importaba en lo mas mínimo

"Muy bien, dile a Kakarotto que prepare una nave grande tenemos que hacer un viaje" Dijo Vegeta con su típica sonrisa de lado

"Y que hay de los demás tsufuru" Raditz ya los consideraba muertos

"Déjalos aunque sean unos idiotas necesitamos su tecnología pero abra mas vigilancia y pide que revisen todos los apuntes que tengan quien sabe que otra cosa nos podrían estar ocultando"

Después de eso Vegeta se dirigió a el área de despegue donde ya se encontraba su 'mejor amigo'

"Que bien Vegeta aremos otro viaje de entrenamiento" Dijo muy alegre Kakarotto

"Este no es un viaje de entrenamiento, iremos al planeta tierra" Aunque la idea de llegar primero a un planeta desierto a entrenar un poco no era mala idea

"Y para que quieres ir a ese planeta vegeta según se los terrícolas no son fuertes y tampoco son grandes científicos la tecnología tsufuru es mejor" Kakarotto era la única persona capaz de cuestionar a Vegeta sin recibir un puñetazo antes de terminar la oración

"Esos estúpidos descubrieron que si nuestra raza se mescla con la terrícola nacerán guerreros casi en su totalidad saiyajin mucho mas fuertes" Aunque no le gustaba mucho la idea de mesclar la sangre de su raza con una raza débil como la terrícola si el resultado era bueno valía la pena aunque claro la sangre real no se mesclaría su heredero tenia que ser de sangre saiyajin pura

"Pero Vegeta como las vamos a traer aquí? Las secuestraremos? Eso esta mal" Kakarotto tenia el mismo amor por las peleas que todos los saiyajin pero no tenia ese gusto por la maldad como algunos de los de su raza

"Traeremos prostitutas sin familia nadie las extrañara" Vegeta era un sujeto frio y orgulloso pero no era malvado y no secuestraria mujeres con familia

"Pues supongo que tienes razón Vegeta tal ves hasta tendrían una mejor vida aquí"

"Si resulta ser verdad lo que dicen los tsufuru serán tratadas como mujeres saiyajin y vivirán con el hombre que las escoja" Dijo Vegeta pensando que era una posibilidad que los científicos estuvieran equivocados.

Estaban a punto de partir cuando llego un saiyajin mas joven que los que ya estaban en la nave

"Espera hermano yo quiero ir contigo" Dijo el menor de la familia real del planeta Vejita

"Este viaje no es para entrenar Tarble regresa al palacio" Dijo Vegeta algo fastidiado con su hermano pequeño

"Por favor hermano déjame ir con ustedes" A Tarble le gustaba mucho estar con su hermano mayor después de todo era la única familia que tenia, el rey Vegeta había muerto ase varios años en una misión junto con Bardock según sabían la nave en la que iban había explotado aunque nunca se supo exactamente como o porque y su madre había muerto de una enfermedad cuando el apenas era un bebe

"Déjalo que venga Vegeta, no estorbara" Dijo Kakarotto

"Agg esta bien Tarble sube pero aprovecharemos el tiempo en llegar para entrenar aun eres muy débil"

"Gracias Vegeta y no te preocupes entrenare mucho" Tarble subió a la nave muy feliz el sabia que Vegeta no era de mostrar sentimientos pero el quería a su hermano tal y como era y sabia que su hermano también lo quería a el

Después de eso Vegeta Raditz Nappa Kakarotto y Tarble partieron rumbo al planeta tierra

Mientras tanto en la tierra

"Lárgate Yamcha no quiero volver a verte!" Gritó furiosa una terrícola de pelo azul mientras le lanzaba un florero, una revista, una fotografía enmarcada de ellos y todo lo que tuviera a su alcance

"Por favor Bulma perdóname no me digas que vas a echar a perder todo después de tanto tiempo, por favor vamos a hablar esto lo podemos arreglar" Dijo Yamcha mientras esquivaba lo que Bulma le arrojaba

"Yo no estoy echando a perder nada Yamcha fuiste tu! Estoy harta de tus infidelidades lárgate con esa rubia descerebrada o con cualquiera de tus fans y no vuelvas nunca!" Esto último lo dijo azotándole la puerta en la cara a su ex novio.

Bulma subió a su cuarto y se echo sobre la cama pero en ves de llorar inconsolablemente como las últimas veces que se entero de que Yamcha le fue infiel simplemente se quedo observando el techo. No podía evitar sentirse triste la verdad no le importaba haber terminado con Yamcha hacia tiempo que esa relación ya no daba para mas y ya ni siquiera le había dolido esta ultima infidelidad pero se sentía muy molesta y humillada por el echo de que no pudiera mantener a un hombre a su lado, porque serle infiel a ella? Acaso no era lo suficiente mujer para poder complacer a un hombre? "_Soy la gran Bulma Brief y no puedo mantener a mi lado a un hombre tan simple como Yamcha_" Pesaba Bulma mientras se arropaba para dormir aun no era muy tarde pero se sentía bastante cansada ese había sido un día muy largo y sabia que los próximos lo serian aun mas, después de todo Yamcha era un famoso jugador de Base ball y ella una de las científicos mas importantes del mundo, su relación era bastante publica y seguro la prensa se enteraría mañana mismo de su ruptura y no la dejarían en paz y terminarían enterándose de la infidelidad de el, todo el mundo leería en las revistas de chismes que su novio le fue infiel, no existía humillación mas grande, y así sintiéndose como basura se quedo profundamente dormida.

La siguientes semanas como ella lo supuso su casa se la paso rodeada de reporteros intentando sacar información sobre su ruptura con Yamcha, a pesar del estrés lo manejo todo muy bien, después de 3 semanas ya era historia vieja y por fin la dejaron en paz, para celebrar su libertad se arreglo mas de lo normal y llamo por teléfono a su mejor amiga Milk, después de un rato ambas se encontraron en el centro comercial

"Hay Bulma pues yo la verdad me alegro de que hallas terminado con ese idiota, el no te merecía" Dijo la bella chica de pelo negro que estaba con Bulma

"Tienes toda la razón Milk, Yamcha perdió una gran oportunidad" Su autoestima ya estaba recuperándose

"Pero claro Bulma ya veras que pronto encontraras a alguien que si te valore"

Antes de que Bulma pudiera contestar un gran estruendo hizo temblar el suelo donde estaban, y las 2 amigas salieron del centro comercial para ver que era lo que ocurría y observaron a lo lejos una gran cantidad de humo, parecía que algo había explotado

"Vamos a ver que paso Milk" El instintito de aventura de Bulma era grande

"Hay no se Bulma podríamos meternos en problemas" Algo le decía que lo único que podían encontrar era problemas.

Bulma estaba por quejarse con su amiga cuando sintió que era golpeada en la cabeza al igual que su amiga, ambas quedaron inconscientes mientras eran llevadas por 2 saiyajines a la nave que había aterrizado hace unos minutos en las afueras de la capital del oeste.


	2. Capitulo 2 Conociendose

**N/A: Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, espero lo disfruten si le agrada comenten estoy abierta a todo tipo de opiniones y sugerencias, este mi segundo fic aun no tengo mucha experiencia. Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

Capitulo 2 Conociéndose

Bulma despertó y se levanto lentamente pues aun le dolía la cabeza por el fuerte golpe que recibió, miro a su alrededor y vio a un montón de muchachas que por la forma de vestir y la presencia que tenían no eran señoritas decentes, busco con la mirada a su amiga y la encontró en una orilla de la habitación en donde estaban, se acerco a ella y vio que estaba inconsciente y con una herida en su cabeza que estaba sangrando, la herida se veía fea y tenia que ser atendida, enseguida corrió a la puerta pero al no poderla abrir comenzó a gritar por ayuda y a armar un escándalo

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la nave

"QUE! Como se les ocurrió hacer eso! par de imbéciles y se les ocurre decírmelo hasta que la nave sale de la tierra! Debería matarlos por desobedecer mis ordenes!" Grito furiosamente Vegeta al enterarse de que Nappa y Raditz habían traído inconscientes a dos jovencitas que nada tenían que ver con los planes de ellos, las demás chichas habían ido con ellos voluntariamente solo con asegurarles una casa y un hombre apuesto viviendo con ellas pero nunca estuvo en sus planes raptar a nadie

"Perdónanos por favor Vegeta pero nosotros nos aremos cargo de ellas es que nosotros no queríamos una prostituta como pareja y pues esas muchachas se veían mas decentes y mucho mas hermosas" Dijo Nappa con algo de miedo por haber molestado a Vegeta

"Y tu crees que ese par de muchachas va a vivir por las buenas con un par de mastodontes idiotas que las golpearon y las secuestraron!" Vegeta estaba tan molesto que la vena de su frente parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento

"Pues se acostumbraran además quien no quisiera un hombre como yo" Dijo Raditz muy seguro de si mismo

"Cierra la boca idiota! Nadie se acostumbrara a nada! No tenemos suficiente combustible para regresarlas a la tierra y luego regresar nosotros pero en cuento lleguemos a Vejita y llenemos el tanque de combustible las regresaremos a su planeta!" Vegeta podría ser muchas cosas pero jamás lastimaría a una mujer.

"Hermano parece que hay un alboroto en la habitación de las mujeres" Dijo Tarble mientras entraba a la habitación principal de la nave, Vegeta se acerco al panel principal y encendió una pantalla que daba la imagen de la habitación donde se encontraba Bulma, en cuanto la encendió se observo a Bulma golpeando como loca la puerta de la entrada y a las otras mujeres alrededor de alguien en el piso

"Tarble ve a ver que sucede allá" Vegeta comenzaba a creer que tal ves no fue una buena idea traer a las mujeres. Inmediatamente Tarble se dirigió a la habitación de donde provenía el escándalo y al abrir la puerta recibió de lleno un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Bulma claro que eso para un saiyajin no era nada y ni siquiera se movió de su lugar

"Oh por favor discúlpame muchacho pero necesito ayuda mi amiga tiene una gran herida en la cabeza y no tengo idea de donde estamos!" Grito Bulma muy asustada

"Que le sucedió a tu amiga? Dime en donde esta para llevarla a la enfermería" A diferencia de su hermano Tarble tenia una apariencia muy amistosa

"No tengo idea estábamos afuera del centro comercial y algo nos golpeo la cabeza cuando desperté ya estábamos aquí, las demás chichas dicen que están aquí porque les prometieron un hogar pero nosotras no necesitamos nada de eso no se porque nos trajeron aquí" Dijo Bulma muy inquieta mientras se dirigía a donde estaba su amiga, con ella estaban algunas de las muchachas que se preocuparon por Milk y trataban de hacer algo para ayudar, Tarble se acerco y la cargo

"La llevaremos a la enfermería puedes venir si quieres" Dijo Tarble saliendo de la habitación

"Niño tu trabajas aquí? Tienes idea de donde estoy?" Bulma estaba al borde de la desesperación

"Pues yo tampoco estoy muy seguro pero mi hermano debe saberlo cuando dejemos a tu amiga en la enfermería ven conmigo para que hables con él" Después de dejar a Milk y que le aseguraran a Bulma mil veces que iba a estar bien se dirigieron a la sala principal

"Antes de entrar deberías saber que mi hermano es el rey del planeta Vejita y puede llegar a ser un poco arrogante pero es una buena persona" Después de la advertencia sobre Vegeta Tarble abrió las grandes puertas y entraron a la habitación

"Así que tu eres la mujer escandalosa" Dijo Vegeta recargado en una pared con su pose de brazos cruzados

"Escandalosa! Yo no soy escandalosa! Mi amiga estaba muy grave! Y exijo que me digas que demonios hago aquí esto es secuestro! Quiero saber inmediatamente quien fue el idiota que me golpeo!" Bulma no había prestado mucha atención en lo que Tarble le había dicho

"Quien te crees para hablarme así humana tonta! Yo soy el rey de la raza mas poderosa del universo muéstrame respeto! Y no grites! lastimas mis odios, demonios si todas las mujeres son así de escandalosas como tu debería de regresarlas! Y los idiotas que te golpearon son esos 2 de allá" Dijo Vegeta señalando a Nappa y Raditz que se encontraban en una esquina de la habitación como 2 niños regañados

"Y yo soy Bulma Brief una de las personas mas inteligentes de mi planeta y tampoco te permito que me hables así!" Dijo Bulma con aires de grandeza

"Y tu y tu amiga están aquí por error en cuanto podamos las regresaremos a su planeta así que ya cállate escandalosa" Bulma estaba por volver a gritarle a Vegeta pero una enorme sacudida la hizo perder el equilibrio, calló hacia adelante y como Vegeta estaba desprevenido calló junto con ella quedando ella encima de el, por un momento ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro Vegeta nunca había visto unos ojos mas hermosos y la profunda mirada de Vegeta dejo a Bulma sin palabras, no supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron mirándose hasta que algo los saco de sus pensamientos

"Vegeta la nave se daño el mando no responde si no lo arreglamos pronto la nave se desviara y quien sabe en donde aterrizaremos" Dijo Kakarotto muy preocupado.

Bulma reacciono y se paro rápidamente mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas al igual que Vegeta

"Pues arréglala idiota" Vegeta estaba mas que avergonzado

"Vegeta nadie en esta nave sabe como arreglarla debimos traer a un Tsufuru" Los saiyajines eran bastante hábiles en las peleas pero si se trataba de tecnología no eran nada buenos

"Déjenme ver eso, no pienso morir aquí" Dijo Bulma acercándose al panel del control

"Creo que se como funciona yo lo puedo arreglar pero necesito que alguien me traduzca esto y quiero saber como esta mi amiga" Bulma era una gran científica si conociera el idioma no le tomaría ni 10 minutos solucionarlo

"Kakarotto ve a ver como se encuentra la mujer" Dijo Vegeta acercándose a Bulma para traducirle lo que necesitara, luego de 15 minutos la nave se encontraba perfectamente bien

"Valla creí que solo eras gritona pero resultaste ser útil" Vegeta estaba sorprendido ni siquiera creyó que esa humana pudiera comprender ese tipo de tecnología

"Claro que lo soy ya te lo dije soy la mujer mas inteligente del planeta tierra y ahora si explícame que hago aquí porque me sacaron de mi planeta" Bulma no conocía la palabra modestia

"Espera a que tu amiga despierte y se lo contaremos a las 2 ahora dile a Tarble que te de una habitación para ti y tu amiga" Aunque no lo admitiera esa humana los había salvado a todos y consideraba grosero regresarla a la habitación de las prostitutas

"Vegeta no hay mas habitaciones disponibles" Dijo Tarble

"Pues entonces su amiga se quedara con Kakarotto y tu vendrás a mi habitación" Dijo Vegeta calmadamente como si fuera algo normal

"Que porque estas loco? Ya te dije que nosotras no somos como las demás mujeres que trajimos!"

"Cállate mujer eso ya lo se ustedes están aquí por las idioteces de 2 de mis soldados y se quedaran con nosotros porque nuestras habitaciones son las mas grandes y ha unos sillones que se pueden usar como cama pero si no quieres puedes ir a la habitación de Nappa o Raditz" Dijo Vegeta con tono burlón

"No! No quiero mejor me voy a tu habitación pero ni se te ocurra querer pasarte de listo" Bulma aun no confiaba totalmente en ese sujeto

"Jaja no tienes tanta suerte humana ahora vete, la habitación esta del lado derecho al fondo del pasillo la de al lado es la de tu amiga" Dijo vegeta dándole la espalda

Después de eso Vegeta se fue a la sala de entrenamiento con Nappa y Raditz hay podría castigarlos por lo que hicieron dejando solo a Tarble en la habitación muy pensativo

"_Porque Vegeta le dijo a la chica que se quedaría con el en la habitación a el no le gusta compartir habitación con nadie y el sabe muy bien que mi habitación es tan grande como la de el_" Tarble conocía bien a su hermano y esa actitud se le hizo muy extraña pero decidió no cuestionarlo y alcanzo a los demás en la sala de entrenamiento para ver la golpiza que le daría su hermano a Nappa y a Raditz.

Bulma llego a la habitación de Vegeta y quedo sorprendida era bastante amplia y lujosa sin pensarlo 2 veces se dejo caer sobre la suave cama aun se sentía algo mareada, se acurruco y se quedó profundamente dormida no hubiera despertado hasta el día siguiente de no ser porque el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse la despertó, abrió los ojos y se asusto bastante, Vegetaba estaba lleno de heridas y cubierto de sudor

"Pero que te ah pasado!" Dijo Bulma muy asustada

"Esto no es nada mujer solo estaba entrenando" Vegeta siempre terminaba así cuando entrenaba con Kakarotto

Bulma salió corriendo al baño lo mas seguro era que ahí hubiera un botiquín de primeros auxilios y efectivamente lo encontró y regreso a la alcoba

"Ven déjame ayudarte si no te limpias esas heridas se podrían infectar" A pesar de todo el hombre había sido 'amable' con ella

"No necesito tu ayuda humana ya te dije que esto no es nada"

"Bulma me llamo Bulma por ciento cual es tu nombre no lo recuerdo y no seas necio déjame ayudarte" Bulma se sentó junto a Vegeta y comenzó a limpiar las heridas de los brazos de Vegeta y este ya no opuso mas resistencia

"Soy vegeta el rey de los saiyajin" Dijo mientras observaba como la mujer lo cuidaba

"Bueno Vegeta ya termine con tus brazos quítate la camisa para terminar de curarte" Bulma nunca había visto unos brazos tan bien torneados como los de Vegeta debía admitir que ese sujeto no estaba nada mal, Vegeta no hizo ningún comentario y se saco la armadura y la camisa, Bulma quedo hipnotizada ese hombre parecía esculpido por los dioses estaba por comenzar a babear pero algo le saco de sus pensamientos

"QUE ES ESO!" Dijo horrorizada señalando lo que se movía detrás de Vegeta

"Que no grites mujer! Es solo mi cola" Vegeta creía que terminaría con los tímpanos perforados

"Tu-tu cola? Porque no lo había notado antes" Bulma supero su miedo y le entro la curiosidad

"Normalmente esta enrollada en nuestra cintu.." Vegeta no término su frase porque sintió como las manos de Bulma acariciaban su cola

"Es genial y esta muy suavecita" Bulma ya había adquirido la suficiente confianza con vegeta

"Suéltame! Y no vuelvas a hacer eso me entendiste!" Vegeta le arrebato la cola de las manos a Bulma y se dirigió al baño, lo que Bulma no sabia era que la cola era el punto débil de los saiyajin y acariciarla de esa manera era una insinuación muy fuerte de cortejo de parte de una hembra eso les alborotaba por completo las hormonas a los machos saiyajin así que lo que hizo Vegeta fue encerrarse a darse una ducha fría.

Cuando salió vio que Bulma se había quedado dormida en su cama estaba a punto de gritarle que un Rey no dormiría en un sillón pero noto lo hermosa que se veía dormida y no tubo el valor para despertarla así que se dirigió al sillón de muy mala gana, se acomodo y se quedo dormido con la imagen de Bulma en su cabeza.

Al día siguiente Vegeta se levanto muy temprano para entrenar, unas horas mas tarde se levanto Bulma y se dirigió a la enfermería para ver como seguía Milk cuando llego se encontró con una escena muy tierna Milk se encontraba dormida en una pequeña cama y al lado de ella en una silla se encontraba durmiendo Kakarotto recargado en la orilla de la cama y sosteniendo la mano de Milk, también noto que Kakarotto estaba igual de herido que Vegeta cuando entro a la habitación la noche anterior

"_Debió haberla cuidado toda la noche_" Pensó la peli azul mientras se acercaba para despertar al saiyajin

"Disculpa que te despierte pero quiero saber como esta mi amiga" Se disculpo Bulma

"Jeje no te preocupes Milk esta muy bien ayer despertó y ya le explique todo lo que paso aunque no lo tomo muy bien al principio creo que ya entendió que no queremos hacerles daño" Dijo Goku recordando el fuerte carácter que demostró tener Milk

"Me alegra que ya este bien y gracias por cuidarla" Dijo Bulma amablemente

"No te preocupes es un placer pero te molestaría quedarte con ella? Quiero ir a entrenar con Vegeta un rato" Nada mejor para un saiyajin que una pela antes del almuerzo

"No te preocupes yo me quedare con ella" Dijo Bulma sentándose en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama.

Después de eso paso un buen rato despertó Milk y le explico a Bulma que casi había golpeado a Kakarotto cuando despertó ambas chicas rieron y luego se apareció Tarble diciéndoles que el almuerzo estaba listo, como Milk ya se sentía mucho mejor dejo la enfermería y se dirigió con Bulma al comedor, cuando llegaron ya se encontraban comiendo los 5 saiyajines que estaban en la nave

"Baya dejen algo de comer" Dijo Bulma bastante sorprendida nunca había visto comer tanto y tan rápido a una persona.

Estaban a punto de sentarse en 2 sillas que estaban desocupadas entre Vegeta y Kakarotto pero fueron jaladas bruscamente

"Nosotros las trajimos aquí para que sean nuestras hembras así que empiecen a comportarse como taaaal.." Apenas pudo terminar Nappa la oración porque recibió un gran puñetazo en el estomago por parte de Vegeta y lo dejo son aire

"No es tu hembra idiota y si le tocas un solo pelo te arrancare el brazo as entendido!" Grito Vegeta bastante furioso, todos quedaron en silencio y en seguida Vegeta noto el enorme error que había cometido pero antes de que pudiera enmendarlo Raditz hablo

"Hablaste en singular entonces una de las hembras si esta disponible?" Raditz iba a tomar del brazo a Milk pero Kakarotto lo empujo lejos de la chica

"No la toques Raditz" Dijo kakarotto con una seriedad que lo hacia parecer otra persona.

Las chicas no sabias como reaccionar si estar asustadas por Raditz & Nappa o sentirse emocionadas por ser protegidas por tan guapos sujetos incluso habían parecido celosos? Pero eso era algo imposible ellas estaba ahí por error, aunque según les había dicho aun faltaban 2 semanas para llegar al planeta donde iban así que tenían algo de tiempo para averiguar algo sobre la rara conducta de los saiyajines.

**Hasta aquí el segundo capitulo espero les guste. Hay algo que quiero aclarar como en mi historia no existe Freezer los saiyajines nunca fueron obligados a purgar planetas así que no son unos asesinos despiadados, son agresivos, fríos, aman las peleas y no muestran sus sentimientos pero los tienen.**

**Jonathan para poder subir tus historias debes crear una cuenta luego en el menú que te aparecerá en el lado izquierdo as clic en donde dice publicar y hay esta todo lo que necesitas :) no soy muy buena explicando pero espero haberte ayudado en algo**


	3. Capitulo 3 Estancia prolongada

**N/A: Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo si les agrada comenten :). También quiero pedir una disculpa creo que aun tengo muchas faltas de ortografía :S Tratare de revisar mejor los siguientes capítulos. Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Akira Toriyama**

Capitulo 3 Estancia prolongada

La 2 semanas restantes del viaje fueron relativamente normal, ya les habían explicado a Bulma y a Milk el porque habían ido a su planeta y habían traído a esas mujeres y también porque ellas estaban ahí, Bulma se la vivía discutiendo con Vegeta y los demás saiyajines no tenían ni idea de cómo esa humana seguía con vida ni siquiera Vegeta lo comprendía.

"Vegeta aterrizaremos en el planeta en 15 minutos" Dijo Nappa seriamente, aun estaba un poco molesto porque no lo habían dejado quedarse con alguna de las mujeres

"Muy bien, llama a las 2 mujeres y diles que vengan y también informales a las prostitutas que pronto llegaremos" Poco tiempo después llegaron Bulma y Milk junto con Kakarotto

"Estamos llegando a mi planeta la nave estará lista para volver a viajar en 2 días mientras tanto se quedaran en el castillo, si quieren salir del castillo necesitaran una escolta avísenle a Kakarotto o a Tarble" Vegeta sabia como era su pueblo, había muy pocas mujeres saiyajin y si los hombres veían solas a Bulma o a su amiga no podría pasar nada bueno

"Yo no necesito una escolta Vegeta se cuidarme sola" A Bulma le encantaba contradecir a Vegeta en todo

"Bueno si quieres que te violen adelante puedes salir tu sola" Dijo Vegeta con media sonrisa y un tono burlón, Bulma no supo que responder en verdad corría ese peligro si salía sola? Por suerte en 2 días estaría lejos de toda esa locura.

Cuando aterrizaron los 5 saiyajin y las 2 humanas se fueron rumbo al palacio, cuando entraron Bulma y Milk quedaron bastante impresionadas era realmente grande y muy lujoso, Tarble ordenó que arreglaran 2 habitaciones porque tenían invitadas. Vegeta inmediatamente se separo del grupo y se encerró en la sala de entrenamiento, eran raras las veces que entrenaba solo, la mayoría de las veces entrenaba con Kakarotto solo se encerraba así cuando estaba molesto o cuando quería meditar y en este caso eran las 2 cosas, Vegeta se encontraba bastante molesto y confundido esa humana lo sacaba de quicio porque se comportaba así! Que acaso no sabia con quien estaba tratando incluso los soldados mas fuertes del planeta lo miraban con temor porque una débil humana lo retaba de esa manera y la pregunta mas grande y la que mas lo molestaba porque demonios el lo había permitido nunca nadie le había faltado el respeto así sin llevarse un buen castigo para que supiera con quien trataban, estaba arto de esa situación decidió que había sido demasiado amable con ella y eso se terminaría.

Después de que les mostraron sus habitaciones a Bulma y Milk, la peli negro se quedo profundamente dormida y Bulma decidió a darse una ducha, cuando salió se dio cuenta que no tenia nada de ropa, se vistió con lo mismo y decidió ir a quejarse con Vegeta, eso ya se había echo una costumbre, después de buscarlo un buen rato dio con la sala de entrenamiento en donde le había dicho un guardia que lo podía encontrar, claro que no puso mucha atención a la advertencia que le dio el guardia de que a Vegeta no se le molestaba en su entrenamiento jamás

"Hasta que por fin te encuentro Vegeta" Dijo Bulma entrando a la enorme habitación

"Largo de aquí humana" Dijo Vegeta fríamente

"Es que necesito ropa Vegeta tu eres el rey consígueme algo"

"Exactamente! Soy el rey tengo cosas mas importantes porque preocuparme que tu estúpida apariencia ahora lárgate de aquí" Pero claro Bulma no aceptaba un no como respuesta

"Ush eres un grosero Vegeta yo solo quiero algo para cambiarme"

"Y tu eres una insoportable y escandalosa mujer de una raza tan insignificante que ni siquiera se merece usar ropa saiyajin! Ahora lárgate de aquí y no te quiero volver a ver hasta el día que te largues de mi planeta!" Vegeta había perdido la poca paciencia que tenia. Le dio la espalda a Bulma pero luego de unos pocos minutos al sentir aun su presencia detrás de el se dio la vuelta

"Eres mas estúpida de lo que creí " Vegeta aun no había terminado de decirle ni la mitad de los insultos que había pensado pero se callo al notar algo extraño en la humana, de sus ojos escurría agua y su mirada que lo veía fijamente se veía extraña, antes de que pudiera preguntarle a que se debía esa extraña conducta ella se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la sala de entrenamiento , Vegeta comenzó a sentirse de una forma que jamás se había sentido era a caso remordimiento?

Bulma no sabia porque pero las palabras de Vegeta le habían dolido bastante, corrió llorando desconsoladamente hasta que se dio cuenta de que no tenia idea de donde estaba o de cómo regresar a su habitación, camino por varios pasillos hasta que por fin se topo con alguien para su fortuna ya conocido

"Bulma que estas asiendo aquí?" Pregunto el hermano del causante de su llanto

"Lo siento Tarble lo que pasa es que me perdí" Dijo Bulma limpiándose las ultimas lagrimas

"Y por eso estas llorando? Ven te llevare a tu habitación" Dijo amablemente Tarble, se notaba que no se parecía a su hermano.

Bulma le explico a Tarble la razón por la que estaba llorando y el en lugar de llevarla a su habitación la invito a dar un paseo por el jardín del palacio

"Se que nada justifica a Vegeta pero el ah sufrido mucho Bulma" Dijo Tarble tomando asiento en una banca del jardín

"En serio? Que le sucedió" Bulma sentía una gran curiosidad por vegeta

"Pues veras el antiguo rey Vegeta era una persona cruel le exigía demasiado a Vegeta, el se justificaba diciendo que quería que Vegeta fuera un gran guerrero pero por mas que mi hermano se esforzara nunca era suficiente el paso toda su niñez y adolescencia anhelando que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de el pero solo recibió rechazo de parte suyo hasta el día que murió" Tarble sabia esto porque Kakarotto se lo había contado

"Y que hay de ti? A ti si te aceptaba?" Para Bulma eso era obvio pues el no tenia la misma actitud de Vegeta

"Te equivocas yo llegue a este planeta hace apenas algunos años, veras al nacer nuestra fuerza y nuestras aptitudes como guerrero son medidas y yo naci siendo débil y el rey me considero una vergüenza y me mando a otro planeta yo regrese hasta que Vegeta se convirtió en rey ese mismo día fue a buscarme y antes me visitaba tanto como podía por eso te digo que no es una mala persona"

"Oh lo siento mucho eso debí ser terrible para ti" Dijo Bulma algo apenada por haber sacado ese tema

"No te preocupes fue algo duro pero créeme yo viví mucho mejor que Vegeta, ahora vamos ya es ora de la cena" Tarble y Bulma se dirigieron al comedor real mientras Bulma pensaba en lo que le acababan de decir ahora comprendía mejor a Vegeta debió ser horrible sufrir el rechazo de su padre toda su vida, cuando llegaron al comedor Kakarotto ya estaba devorando todo a su paso mientras Vegeta lo veía con cara de odio y Milk con cara de sorprendida, Bulma se sentó lejos de Vegeta aunque ya lo comprendía aun se sentía un poco ofendida

"Kakarotto que dijeron los Tsufuru del simulador de gravedad" pregunto Vegeta seriamente, el también se sentía incomodo por lo que había pasado con Bulma

"Que aun no consiguen que funcione" Dijo Kakarotto con la boca media llena

"Grr esos idiotas solo están perdiendo el tiempo" Vegeta quería ese simulador cuanto antes

"Un simulador de gravedad? Yo podría construirlo en 2 semanas" Dijo Bulma que no pudo evitar escuchar la platica de Vegeta

"Enserio Bulma eso seria grandioso" Kakarotto también quería el simulador para entrenar

"Claro yo soy muy inteligente pero necesito la aprobación de tu rey" Dijo Bulma con algo de rencor en sus palabras

"Ja tu no podrías hacer un simulador de gravedad ni aunque te llevaras la vida en eso" Sus mejores científicos llevaban meses en eso y ella decía poder hacerlo en tan poco tiempo

"Dame un mes y toda tu enorme sala de entrenamiento tendrá un simulador de gravedad que podrá aumentarse tanto como quiera su majestad" Dijo Bulma en tono retador

"Eso quiero verlo" Dijo Vegeta en el mismo tono

"Pues lo veras!" Bulma confiaba mucho en su inteligencia y sabia que era perfectamente capaz de hacer eso y más, después de eso la cena transcurrió en silencio y luego todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones

"_Esa mujer se quedara un mes_" Ese simple pensamiento saco una sonrisa en el rostro de Vegeta que ya estaba acostado en su enorme cama, esa mujer hacia sentir cosas a Vegeta que nunca en su vida había sentido pero por alguna razón totalmente desconocida esas sensaciones le agradaban y le gustaba tenerla cerca y con esos pensamientos se quedo profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Kakarotto le indico a Bulma donde se encontraba el laboratorio, cuando llegaron el saiyajin le advirtió a los Tsufuru que no se metieran con Bulma y la dejaran trabajar en paz, los demás científicos no le tomaron mucha importancia a Bulma y ella comenzó con sus estudios primero debería de familiarizarse con los instrumentos de ese lugar, luego de toda una mañana comprendiendo como funcionaba todo a su alrededor decidió tomarse un descanso y regreso a su habitación, cuando entro quedo atónita su cama estaba repleta de hermosa ropa nueva se acerco y vio una tarjeta: 'Tu ropa comienza a apestar no quiero estar un mes oliendo tu suciedad' la nota estaba firmada por el rey Vegeta Bulma se sonrojo un poco al notar que también había ropa interior y debía admitir que era una muy fina lencería acaso el la había escogido, su sonrojo se fue de inmediato cuando recordó lo que Vegeta le había dicho y de inmediato se encamino a la habitación de Vegeta, le tomo algo de tiempo llegar pues aun no conocía muy bien el castillo pero Kakarotto le había indicado como llegar a su habitación y a la de Vegeta, cuando por fin dio con las enormes puertas entro sin siquiera tocar y su sonrojo de hace rato regreso pero mucho mas intensificado con lo que vio, Vegeta estaba desnudo solo con una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cintura, de su cuerpo escurrían gotas de agua y su cabello normalmente parado en punta estaba aplastado sin duda se acababa de duchar

"Mujer! Eres una vulgar! que no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar!" Vegeta estaba furioso

"Eh… yo… amm" Bulma estaba tan nerviosa que las palabras no salían de su boca Vegeta se dio cuenta del efecto que estaba causando en la mujer y le provoco gracia

"Que te ocurre mujer nunca ah visto a una verdadero hombre" Dijo Vegeta olvidando su enojo

"Ush Vegeta no seas egocéntrico yo solo venia a decirte que te lleves tu ropa o que ahora ya soy digna de llevar tu estúpida ropa saiyajin" Bulma había superado un poco su impresión pero aun se sentía nerviosa

"No aun no lo eres pero ya tengo suficiente con que seas una mujer gritona y vulgar no necesito que también seas una apestosa" Aunque no lo admitiera era muy divertido pelear con esa mujer

"Pues prefiero ser una gritona vulgar apestosa que ser un amargado egocéntrico y grosero como tu!" de verdad que ese saiyajin la sacaba de sus casillas pero debía admitir que eso le gustaba

"Bah as lo que quieras si no quieres la ropa tírala ahora si me disculpas quisiera vestirme" Dijo vegeta con una sonrisa socarrona, por el enojo del momento se le había olvidado que Vegeta estaba casi desnudo Bulma se sonrojo de nuevo y sin decir nada mas salió de la habitación de Vegeta y se dirigió a la suya, al llegar comenzó a inspeccionar la ropa, se veía bastante bien decidió conservarla no era capaz de tirarla además quería demostrarle a Vegeta que ella luciría mejor esa ropa que todas las mujeres saiyajin juntas, se cambio y se arreglo lo mejor que pudo y decidió ir a ver como estaba su amiga, su habitación se encontraba muy cerca de la suya cuando estaba por tocar la puerta esta se abrió y salió Kakarotto

"Nos vemos Milk, oh hola Bulma me tengo que ir nos vemos" Dijo kakarotto alegremente mientras se alejaba, Bulma entro a la habitación y encontró a su amiga con una linda flor en las manos y una sonrisa como de boba

"Y ahora a ti que te pasa" Dijo Bulma al notar la rara actitud de su amiga

"Kakarotto me trajo esta flor sabes el se a comportado muy amable desde que llegamos aquí" Claro a excepción del golpe que sufrió al principio ella la había pasado mejor que Bulma

"Baya que amable de su parte, sabes a mi vegeta me dio bastante ropa" Dijo Bulma recordando el incidente de hace rato

"Enserio? Eso no es justo a mi nadie me ah traído ropa"

"No te preocupes Milk vamos a mi habitación ahí ay sufriente ropa para las 2"

Bulma y Milk se fueron a la habitación de la peli azul y cada quien escogió lo que le parecía mas de su agrado mientras Milk no paraba de hablar de lo atento que había sido Kakarotto con ella

"Jaja ay amiga hasta parece que te gusta" Dijo Bulma después de escuchar todo lo que su amiga le decía

"Hay Bulma como crees" Dijo Milk tapándose el rostro con las manos para que no notara su sonrojo

"A mi no me engañas amiga a ti te gusta Kakarotto jaja y se nota que tu también le gustas"

"Enserio tu crees!?" Grito Milk súper emocionada

"Claro Milk eres muy bonita a cualquier hombre le podrías gustar además tu misma lo as dicho ah sido muy atento contigo y hoy hasta te trajo flores" Dijo Bulma guiñándole un ojo a su amiga

"Ojala tengas razón amiga oye que te parece si damos una vuelta por el castillo" Dijo Milk alegremente

"Lo siento Milk pero tengo que regresar al laboratorio le demostrare a ese mono que soy muy inteligente" Cuando Bulma se proponía algo lo lograba

"Supongo que te refieres a vegeta, esta bien Bulma nos vemos en la cena" La dos amigas se despidieron y Bulma continuo toda la tarde con su investigación, cuando se dio cuenta ya había anochecido y decidió ir a darse una ducha antes de ir a cenar, llego a su habitación y luego de una relajante ducha en la enorme bañera de su habitación salió y se vistió con algo de la ropa que le dio Vegeta se veía bastante bien escogió una blusa roja entallada y unos pantalones negros de una tela extraña pero que le sentaba muy bien a la peli azul, cuando llego a la mesa ya estaban Tarble Vegeta Kakarotto y Milk cenando

"Lamento la tardanza" Dijo Bulma tomando un asiento desocupado entre Milk y Vegeta

"Te ves muy bien con esa ropa Bulma, verdad que se ve muy bien Vegeta?" Le pregunto Milk al rey saiyajin

"Se ve horrible" Dijo Vegeta sin voltear a ver a Bulma

"_Maldita mujer porque me hace sentir así_" Pensaba Vegeta muy nervioso por la presencia de Bulma

"Vegeta te sientes bien?" Pregunto Bulma confundida

"Si" Fue la única respuesta de Vegeta

"Es que estas todo rojo, tienes fiebre?" Dijo Bulma acercándose y tocando la frente de Vegeta

"No me toques mujer no tengo nada"

"hump pues como quieras" Dijo Bulma algo ofendida ella solo se preocupaba por el, en ese momento reacciono

"_Me preocupo por el? Si Vegeta me preocupa no quiero que le suceda algo malo demonios que estoy pensando" _Pensaba Bulma nerviosamente.

Terminando la cena cada uno se retiro a su habitación

"_Porque me hace sentir esto maldición no es algo normal en mi_" Pensaba Vegeta en su habitación, como le era imposible conciliar el sueño salió a dar un paseo jardín del castillo.

"Vegeta que haces aquí" Preguntó una vos femenina a su espalda

"_Maldición_" "Es mi palacio puedo estar donde me de la gana tu que haces aquí mujer" Perfecto salió ahí para sacarse a esa mujer de la mente y ahora la tenia justo ahí detrás de el

"Es que no podía dormir y creí que dar un paseo de aire libre me ayudaría" Dijo Bulma caminando y quedando al lado de Vegeta

"Y porque no podías dormir" "_Porque rallos pregunto a mi no me interesa_"

"Pues tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza sabes ya llevo casi un mes fuera de mi hogar mis padres deben estar muy preocupados" Dijo Bulma tomando asiento en una banca del hermoso jardín, para su sorpresa Vegeta se sentó a su lado

"En la nave tenemos un comunicador tal ves con eso podrías hablar con tu familia" "_Maldición Vegeta deja de ser amable_" Pensó el saiyajin pero sus acción hacían todo lo contrario

"Muchas gracias Vegeta eres genial" Dijo Bulma abrazando a Vegeta, el se quedo inmóvil, no era que no quisiera corresponder el abrazo pero lo había tomado tan desprevenido que los nervios lo traicionaron y quedo en shock

"Amm… Bueno me voy a mi habitación ya es muy tarde y hace frio" Dijo Bulma avergonzada por lo que había echo

Ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo pero una de las cintas de la bata que traía puesta Bulma se atoro en la banca lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera en el pecho de Vegeta, alzo la mirada y Vegeta la estaba observando fijamente, la luz de la luna iluminaba el rostro de Bulma dándole un brillo especial

"_Se ve hermosa_" fue el único pensamiento de Vegeta antes de apoderarse de los labios de la mujer de pelo azul

**Hasta aquí llega el tercer capitulo espero les guste, en estos primeros capítulos me centrare en la relación de Vegeta y Bulma, luego vendrán los problemas, acepto todo tipo de sugerencias y opiniones :)**


	4. Capitulo 4 Acercamientos

**N/A: Este será un capitulo totalmente romántico :D espero les guste y insisto primero me enfocare en las relaciones y luego vendrán los problemas y las batallas**

Capitulo 4 Acercamientos

"_Se ve hermosa_" fue el único pensamiento de Vegeta antes de apoderarse de los labios de la mujer de pelo azul

Al principio el beso fue tímido pero poco a poco se intensifico, ella se abrazó a su cuello y el rodeo su diminuta cintura borrando cualquier espacio entre ellos, cuando se separaron sus respiraciones eran agitadas ambos se vieron a los ojos ninguno de los dos sabia que decir permanecieron observándose hasta que Bulma rompió el incomodo silencio

"Eh… Yo… jeje yo… aam me voy a dormir Vegeta mañana tengo mucho trabajo" Dijo Bulma tímidamente mientras se alejaba totalmente confundida, Vegeta se quedo un rato mas en el jardín

"_Que demonios acabo de hacer!, pero no estuvo nada mal de echo fue excelente, que tonterías claro que no lo fue eso fue una estupidez que no se repetirá nunca!, o tal ves solo una ves mas… No Vegeta deja de pensar estupideces_" Pensaba Vegeta bastante confundido, claro que Vegeta no lo admitiría jamás su orgullo aun era muy grande pero ese beso había despertado en el un sentimiento extraño, luego de un rato mas se fue a su habitación sin darse cuenta de que alguien los estuvo vigilando

"Maldita perra nadie se mete con lo que me pertenece" Dijo quien los estuvo observando.

A la mañana siguiente una linda chica de pelo negro estaba profundamente dormida pero al escuchar fuertes golpes en la puerta se levanto de un brinco y casi cae de la cama, de muy mal humor por ser despertada tan temprano se dirigió a la puerta

"Que quiereeess!,, Oh lo siento Kakarotto no sabia que eras tu" Extrañamente su mal humor se fue de inmediato al ver en su puerta al apuesto saiyajin

"Hola Milk quería saber si jeje quería saber si tu.. Bueno si no tienes nada mas que hacer" Kakarotto no era muy hábil con las palabras y además estaba bastante nervioso

"Habla de una ves Kakarotto" A Milk le agradaba bastante el saiyajin pero a veces era desesperante

"Quería saber si quieres almorzar conmigo en el campo" Dijo Kakarotto yendo al grano

"CLARO! Me encantaría! Solo déjame arreglarme nos vemos en media hora en la entrada del castillo si?" Dijo Milk bastante emocionada y corriendo a arreglarse súper linda, cuando salió traía una linda falda de una tela parecida a la mezclilla un poco arriba de las rodillas una blusa blanca y unas lindas zapatillas blancas, su pelo lo dejo suelto, cuando llego a la entrada casi se cae de la impresión, Kakarotto llevaba una montaña de comida envuelta en un enorme mantel

"Kakarotto quien mas ira con nosotros" Definitivamente esa comida era como para 10 personas

"Solo tu y yo Milk anda vámonos" Dijo Kakarotto amablemente tomándola por la cintura con una mano y con la otra cargo su almuerzo, Milk estaba un poco nerviosa no le gustaban las alturas pero en los fuertes brazos de Kakarotto se sentía a salvo, llegaron a un hermoso bosque y aterrizaron en un claro junto a un pequeño rio, Kakarotto abrió el mantel y acomodo la comida de modo que ambos pudieran sentarse en el mantel, ambos comenzaron a comer y cuando terminaron no quedo ni rastro de la enorme montaña de comida, claro Kakarotto se comió el 99% de la comida

"Milk te ves muy bonita" Dijo tímidamente Kakarotto

"Gracias tu también te ves muy bien" Milk se sonrojo un poco

"Oye Kakarotto porque tu vives en el castillo y tu hermano no" En las 2 semanas del viaje Milk se entero de que Raditz y Kakarotto eran hermanos y se le hacia algo casi imposible

"Porque desde que era niño siempre entrenaba con Vegeta y el rey y mi padre eran muy amigos y cuando mi padre murió Vegeta nos ofreció a mi y Raditz vivir en el castillo pero Raditz prefirió quedarse donde vivíamos antes además el no se lleva muy bien con Vegeta" Kakarotto había aceptado mudarse porque así le quedaba mas cerca la sala de entrenamiento del castillo y podía entrenar mas tiempo

"Y tu madre? Vive con Raditz?"

"Ella murió poco después de que yo naci"

"Oh lamento oír eso sabes mi madre también murió cuando yo era muy pequeña" Milk se arrepentía por su indiscreción pero Kakarotto no pareció ofendido o incomodo el seguía tan alegre y distraído como siempre incluso le conto que su madre murió de una extraña enfermedad y que su padre murió junto con el rey Vegeta cuando la nave en la que viajaban exploto, luego de eso cambiaron el tema por uno mas alegre hablaron toda la mañana incluso Kakarotto le prometió a Milk que la ayudaría a comunicarse con su padre para que no estuviera preocupado, antes de que se dieran cuenta ya era la hora de la comida

"Bueno creo que debemos regresar" Dijo Milk algo triste, se la había pasado muy bien con Kakarotto y no quería que ese lindo momento se acabará

"Si vámonos Milk me estoy muriendo de hambre" Dijo Kakarotto tocándose el estomago, el saiyajin tomo por la cintura a Milk y se fueron volando de regreso al castillo.

Mientras tanto alguien entre los arbustos que había estado observando todo estaba que explotaba de la ira

"Esa bruja puede darse por muerta!" Grito quien estuvo observando a Milk y Kakarotto

"Bueno nos vemos en el comedor" Dijo Milk despidiéndose de Kakarotto en la entrada del castillo

"Oye Milk espera no te vayas" Kakarotto la tomo del brazo delicadamente y esto tomo por sorpresa a Milk

"Jeje amm yo solo quería decirte que pues jeje me la pase muy bien contigo hoy y sabes dentro de 3 días se celebrara un baile en el castillo y pues si no tienes pareja me preguntaría si quieres in conmigo" Dijo Kakarotto tímidamente

"Jaja Kakarotto como crees que voy a tener pareja yo no conozco a casi nadie aquí, me encantaría ir contigo!" Milk estaba tan emocionada que se lanzo a los brazos de Kakarotto y le planto un beso en la mejilla, al instante reacciono y salió corriendo a su habitación

"Nos vemos!" Grito Milk ya lejos de Kakarotto, el se quedo parado como bobo en la entrada del castillo con la mano en la mejilla donde lo habían besado sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que una vos lo interrumpió

"Sabes Kakarotto justo cuando pienso que no te puedes ver mas estúpido te superas a ti mismo" Dijo vegeta en tono burlón

"Ahhh…(Suspiro) Hola Vegeta" Kakarotto estaba en las nubes

"Que demonios te sucede" Pregunto el rey saiyajin

"Iré con Milk al baile Vegeta! Y supongo que tu iras con Bulma verdad" Kakarotto tenia pinta de idiota pero conocía a su amigo de toda la vida y sabia como se sentía respecto a la humana de pelo azul

"QUEE! No digas estupideces! Yo nunca voy con nadie a esos estúpidos bailes" Cada año se celebraba un baile por el aniversario de la coronación del rey y desde hacia 3 años el baile era en honor a la coronación de Vegeta pero el siempre asistía solo y nunca se quedaba mucho tiempo

"Hay no te hagas el idiota Vegeta a ti te gusta Bulma" Se notaba que Kakarotto aun estaba atontado por el beso de Milk

"Que dijiste! Date por muerto imbécil!"

"No, no Vegeta! Yo no dije nada!" Kakarotto fue perseguido por Vegeta por media ora hasta que sus estómagos les dijeron que ya era suficiente y se dirigieron a la cocina, cuando llegaron al comedor enseguida Vegeta noto que faltaba algo o mejor dicho alguien

"Bulma no comerá esta muy apurada en el laboratorio" Dijo Milk al ver la expresión de Vegeta

"Hump a mi no me interesa" Dijo Vegeta molesto por ser descubierto buscando la presencia de esa mujer, 'extrañamente' comió mas rápido de lo normal y salió de inmediato al laboratorio, cuando llego esa típica sonrisa de lado apareció de nuevo con la interesante vista que tenia

Bulma estaba agachada bajo su escritorio dando una muy buena vista de sus bien formadas piernas ya que traía un diminuto short

"Eres una vulgar" Dijo Vegeta muy cerca de donde estaba Bulma haciendo que ella brincara del susto y se golpeara la cabeza con el escritorio, Vegeta tubo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre saiyajin para no soltar una gran carcajada

"Auch Vegeta mira lo que me hiciste" Dijo Bulma sobándose la cabeza

"Yo ni siquiera te toque mujer" Vegeta trato de hablar lo mas fríamente que pudo pero la gracia que le hacia esa mujer se lo hacia bastante difícil

"Como sea, que quieres aquí aun no eh terminado" Bulma no quería ser grosera pero después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior se sentía incomoda cerca de Vegeta

"Porque no fuiste a comer" Pregunto Vegeta

"_A caso se preocupa por mi? Si se preocupa por mi que emoción tal ves le gusto!, pero porque me emociona que le guste? El me gusta? SI demonios Vegeta me gusta! Solo me gusta? O lo quiero? Mm no estoy segura es que es tan guapo y misterioso y esos ojos aaah.. Vegeta…""_

"MUJEER! QUE ESTAS SORDA" Vegeta tenia 10 minutos preguntándole a Bulma porque no contestaba su pregunta

"Eh? Jaja lo siento Vegeta no fui a comer porque estoy buscando los planos del simulador de gravedad ya lo tenia casi terminado pero no los encuentro"Bulma estaba bastante apenada quedo como una tonta por dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos

"Esos idiotas" Murmuro Vegeta para si mismo y enseguida comenzó a buscar entre las cosas de los Tsufuru

"Aquí están, revisa que no le hallan echo ningún cambio y lárgate a comer" Dijo Vegeta bastante molesto esos Tsufuru ya lo tenían arto, Bulma le agradeció a Vegeta y este se fue sin decir ni una palabra mas, luego de corregir algunos cambios que le habían echo a los planos se fue a buscar a su amiga para no tener que comer sola, luego de eso llegaron las 2 humanas al comedor, Bulma estaba resignada a comer comida fría pero para su sorpresa en el comedor había varios platillos aparentemente recién preparados pues aun expedían ese vapor de la comida caliente

"Seguro que Vegeta ordeno que te prepararan algo amiga" Milk era bastante inteligente y observadora no se le escapaba nada y la actitud de Vegeta no era la excepción

"No digas tonterías Milk, Vegeta y yo ni siquiera nos llevamos bien" Bulma deseaba que eso fuera verdad pero no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones

"No son tonterías no as notado como te mira, hasta te regalo una montaña de ropa eso es mas de lo que Yamcha te regalo en sus 7 años de pareja" Milk detestaba a ese odioso de Yamcha y estaba mas que alegre de que Bulma por fin hubiera recapacitado

"Sabes Milk ayer me beso" Dijo tímidamente Bulma

"QUEE! Porque no me lo contaste antes Bulma cuéntame como paso! Besa bien? Paso algo mas? Hay que emoción vas a ser la reina del planeta Vejita" Dijo súper emocionada Milk, Bulma le conto todo lo que paso la otra noche y Milk también le conto que había ido a almorzar con Kakarotto parecían un par de jovencitas enamoradas hablando del amor de su vida

"Y también me invito al baile" Dijo Milk al finalizar de contar como estuvo su lindo día de campo

"Abra un baile?" Dijo Bulma con un poco de tristeza a ella nadie se lo había mencionado mucho menos la habían invitado y claro deseaba que alguien la invitara pero no cualquier saiyajin si no el rey de ellos

"No pongas esa cara amiga puedes venir con nosotros"

"No gracias Milk no quiero hacer mal tercio ve y diviértete con Kakarotto además no tengo tiempo para esas cosas tengo que continuar con el simulador de gravedad" Bulma sabia lo enamorada que estaba su amiga de Kakarotto y se alegraba por eso se veía que era un buen tipo así que prefería darles su espacio

"Nada de eso Bulma tu vendrás con nosotros Kakarotto y yo no somos pareja o al menos aun no lo somos y estoy segura que no le molestara que estés con nosotros" Dijo alegremente Milk

"Esta bien pero si la cosa se pone romántica entre ustedes yo mejor me alejo" Bulma no se perdonaría arruinarle un momento romántico a su amiga.

Y en otra parte del castillo se encontraban 2 saiyajines entrenando

"Kakarotto si quisiera una pelea aburrida entrenaría con tu hermano! Así que concéntrate" Dijo Vegeta algo molesto por la actitud de su compañero

"Lo siento Vegeta es que estoy pensando en Milk, sabes yo se bien que ella no debería estar aquí pero me gustaría que se quedara, crees que ella quiere quedarse" Kakarotto no podía mentirle a su amigo el se había enamorado de esa humana

"Jaja porque esa humana se quedaría por un idiota como tu" Dijo Vegeta con tono burlón pero enseguida noto que la reacción de su compañero no fue la misma de siempre, Kakarotto conocía a Vegeta sabia como era su forma de expresarse y por eso nunca se tomaba en serio sus comentarios ofensivos pero esta ves si se entristeció, no porque le dijeran idiota eso no le importaba lo escuchaba casi todos los días y de casi todas las personas que conocía si no porque no quería que Milk se fuera

"La humana de pelo negro es casi tan idiota como tu es posible que quiera quedarse" Dijo Vegeta dándole la espalda a su amigo

"Muchas gracias Vegeta" Kakarotto sabia perfectamente que esa era la forma de apoyar de su amigo

"Por cierto Vegeta tal ves también Bulma decida quedarse" Dijo Kakarotto con una risita traviesa

"Kakarotto deja de decir estupideces! A mi no me interesa si esa humana se queda o no" Eso ni el se lo creía claro tampoco su amigo se lo creyó

"Si como digas Vegeta, solo recuerda que el baile es en 3 días y Bulma es muy hermosa si no la invitas alguien mas lo va a hacer"

"Hmp" Fue la única respuesta de Kakarotto pero eso le izo pensar bastante cosas no quería que la mujer fuera con alguien mas al baile ella solo se merecía lo mejor y que mejor que el rey del planeta

Luego de su plática con Milk, Bulma regreso al laboratorio, hay continuo un buen rato con su investigación y ahora se dirigía bastante cansada a su habitación, entro con la intención de aventarse a la cama pero noto algo bastante impresionante, era un hermosísimo vestido de gala color azul marino también había una cajita con un collar de piedras preciosas, unos guantes de ceda y unas zapatillas de tacón de muy buen gusto Bulma quedo impresionada, cuando se acerco ah tomar el vestido una nota callo al piso cuando la levanto y la leyó casi se desmalla de la emoción 'Ya tienes pareja para el baile nos vemos allá' la nota no estaba firmada pero a Bulma se le hacia familiar esa letra, corrió al cajón de la mesita de su habitación y saco la nota que le había dejado Vegeta el día que le dio la ropa y las comparo, la letra era exactamente la misma

**Hasta aquí el cuarto capitulo ojala sea de su agrado si así lo es pues comenten :) **


	5. Capitulo 5 El baile, Parte 1

**N/A: Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo espero sea de su agrado**

El baile, parte 1: Una noche para recordar

Bulma no tenia ninguna duda esa nota era de Vegeta, el rey del planea Vejita la había invitado a un baile, simplemente no lo podía creer estaba tan emocionada, tan feliz, era un sueño echo realidad, ya no podía negarse mas a si misma lo que sentía ella estaba enamorada de Vegeta, no sabia como ni porque había pasado pero había ocurrido y no lo iba a negar mas, pero aun había un problema que sentía Vegeta por ella? Le había regalado ropa, la había invitado al baile e incluso la había besado esas eran buenas señales pero no debía olvidar que ella estaba hay por culpa de un idiota pervertido y que Vegeta estaba furioso con su soldado por haberla traído, su estancia en ese lugar era un error que Vegeta ordeno corregir cuanto antes, así que no debía hacerse falsas esperanzas, aun así decidió dejar los peros a un lado y enfocarse en lo positivo, se puso una de las piyamas que Vegeta le había regalado y se fue a dormir.

En los siguientes 3 días Bulma y Milk se comunicaron con su familiares, los padres de Bulma como siempre se lo tomaron a la ligera, su madre le dijo que cuando regresara le trajera alguna golosina saiyajin, el padre de Milk se preocupo un poco mas pero Milk lo tranquilizo diciéndole que el la había entrenado bien y sabia defenderse sola, ya con mas tranquilidad Bulma se concentro en continuar con los planos del simulador de gravedad hasta que por fin llego el día del baile ese día se lo tomaría de descanso quería tener la tarde libre para arreglarse lo mejor posible, aunque también se sentía algo inquieta en eso 3 días no había visto para nada a Vegeta ni siquiera en el comedor, Kakarotto decía que Vegeta había estado muy ocupado con asuntos del reino pero Bulma sentía que el la estaba evitando, tal ves se había arrepentido.

"_Cuando me vea en el baile se arrepentirá de haberse arrepentido_" Pensaba Bulma mientras se daba un baño, luego de eso se dirigió a la habitación de Milk donde se arreglarían las 2 para el baile

"Bueno amiga manos a la obra" Dijo Milk tomando una secadora de cabello que Bulma había construido en sus ratos libres, como quería verse hermosa había construido todo lo necesario incluso había mesclado algunas sustancia y había creado un maquillaje para ella y su amiga

Luego de 3 horas de manicura, pedicura, maquillaje y peinado las dos humanas estaban listas para el baile, Milk traía un elegante vestido rojo corte sirena y unas zapatillas negras, su pelo lo dejo suelto y lacio y su maquillaje era ligero, Bulma traía puesto el hermoso vestido azul marino que le había regalado Vegeta, el vestido era tipo princesa, las zapatillas eran plateadas y hacían juego con el collar que también le había dado Vegeta, su larga cabellera azul la dejo suelta ondulada, al igual que su amiga su maquillaje era ligero ambas se veían hermosas, las dos amigas se estaban alagando mutuamente cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta y Milk fue a abrir

"Vaya Milk te ves hermosa" Dijo alegremente Kakarotto, el había prometido escoltar a las 2 humanas al baile

"Gracias tu también te ves muy apuesto" Kakarotto llevaba puesto un elegante traje negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata roja

"Guau Bulma seguro que vas a dejar a Vegeta impresionado, por cierto cuando salí de mi habitación el ya se dirigía al salón deberíamos darnos prisa se podría terminar la comida" Dijo Kakarotto dirigiéndose a la salida junto con las 2 chicas.

Cuando entraron al salón la mayoría de las miradas se centraron en Kakarotto y las 2 humanas que iban con el, el saiyajin por instinto rodeo a Milk con su cola indicando que ella era su pareja, Bulma decidió alejarse un poco para darles su espacio, mientras tanto un gruñón saiyajin se encontraba en medio del salón con el seño fruncido y maldiciendo internamente todas esas tonterías hasta que noto que todos volteaban hacia un punto en especifico y murmuraban bastante y entonces comprendió el porque.

Hay se encontraba la humana que lo hacia sentirse de esa forma extraña junto con el idiota de Kakarotto y la otra mujer gritona, no podía dejar de verla se veía hermosa así que sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a ella

"Baya Bulma ni con las prendas mas finas dejas de verte fea y vulgar" Dijo una vos a su espalda, Bulma sabia muy bien de quien se trataba y enseguida se dio la vuelta

"Que dijiste!?" Bulma no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

"Que eres fea y vulgar" Dijo Vegeta tranquilamente, aunque claro sus pensamientos decían todo lo contrario

"Eso no idiota! Dijiste mi nombre! Nunca te había escuchado decirlo siempre te referías a mi como humana o mujer" Dijo o mas bien grito Bulma

"Hmp, tonterías vamos a nuestra mesa, están por servir la cena" Dijo Vegeta algo serio, en el momento que vio a Bulma su corazón había comenzado a latir mas rápido y aunque su orgullo era bastante grande en el nacía una sensación de ser amable y dulce con esa humana y por lo que veía tendría que luchar con esa sensación toda la noche.

Vegeta y Bulma caminaron por todo el salón siendo observados por la mayoría de los invitados en su mayoría mujeres saiyajin que miraban con odio a esa débil humana nunca habían visto a Vegeta estar acompañado en un baile y nunca se esperaron que su apuesto rey escogiera como acompañante a esa debilucha de pelo extraño, luego de sentirse bastante observados Bulma y Vegeta llegaron a la mesa principal del salón donde ya estaban sentados Kakarotto y Milk, también estaba en la mesa el otro miembro de la pequeña familia real

"Te ves muy bonita Bulma" Dijo amablemente Tarble a lo que recibió un agradecimiento por parte de Bulma y un gruñido por parte de Vegeta, ambos se sentaron y de inmediato comenzaron a traerles la comida, los 3 saiyajines de la mesa principal devoraban su comida aunque Vegeta y Tarble mostraban tener un poco mas de modales que Kakarotto

"Vaya vaya miren quienes están aquí las dos humanas que tenían que ser de vueltas a su planeta de inmediato" Dijo un saiyajin calvo acercándose a la mesa de la realeza

"Cállate Nappa estas humanas están aquí porque resultaron ser útiles" Dijo Vegeta fulminando con la mirada a su soldado

"No me digas jaja útiles para que?" Pregunto Nappa con un tono de burla

"Esta humana esta construyendo el simulador de gravedad" Dijo seriamente Vegeta

"Jaja no me hagas reír Vegeta esta insignificante humana no es mas que una idiota, las mujeres solo sirven para complacernos en la cama no para construir algo así"

Vegeta estaba furioso por alguna razón le molestaba que ofendieran a Bulma estaba a punto de golpearlo pero alguien se le adelanto

"No te permito que hables así de mi mastodonte idiota! No tendré fuerza física pero esta insignificante humana es capaz de construir un arma que deje echo mierda!" Grito Bulma después de soltarle una bofetada a Nappa obvio por ser saiyajin no le dolió en lo absoluto pero aun así Bulma le dejo marcada su mano en la mejilla

"_Vaya pensé que solo era vulgar pero también es agresiva_" Pensó Vegeta mientras sonreía de lado esa mujer tenia un fuerte carácter y eso la hacia aun mas atractiva, hasta las mujeres mas fuertes de su planeta eran totalmente sumisas y agachaban la cabeza ante el o sus hombres pero Bulma era diferente aun siendo mucho mas débil se mantenía firme y con la cabeza en alto no dejaba que nadie la humillara definitivamente ella tenia que ser su mujer a la mierda las mujeres saiyajin Bulma tenia mas valor y fuerza interna que todas esas lambisconas que lo buscaban

"Perra insolente!" Grito Nappa furioso estaba punto de golpear a Bulma pero fue detenido por Vegeta quien le sostuvo fuertemente el brazo

"Si te atreves a tocarle un solo pelo a esta humana te eliminare entendiste sabandija ahora largo de aquí" Dijo Vegeta soltando a Nappa, el saiyajin calvo solo gruño y se alejo del lugar el sabia que Vegeta siempre hablaba enserio y no era tan tonto como para meterse con Vegeta

"No necesito que me defiendan Vegeta se cuidarme sola, pero como no soy descortés igual te agradezco la ayuda" Dijo Bulma con una sonrisa aunque se mostrara tranquila por dentro estaba brincando de alegría por ser defendida por el

"Hmp si te mata quien construirá el simulador de gravedad" Dijo Vegeta en tono burlón, claro que no esperaba que Bulma se aventara a sus brazos a llorar desconsolada porque casi moría y gritarle que era su héroe Bulma no era así ella mantenía su orgullo y dignidad y por eso la había escogido como su mujer.

Luego del mal rato el habiente era mas relajado Bulma y Milk platicaban como era su vida en la tierra y Tarble y Kakarotto parecían muy interesados y les hacían mil preguntas mientras Vegeta solo se limitaba a escuchar atentamente y observar la bella sonrisa de Bulma

"Kakarotto vamos a bailar" Dijo Milk levantándose de su asiento

"No Milk yo no se bailar" Dijo tímidamente Kakarotto

"No importa vamos" Dijo Milk tomando de la mano al saiyajin, si el no hubiera querido ni con toda su fuerza hubiera podido levantarlo pero el quería estar a solas con Milk y ese era un buen momento, así que se levanto y se dirigieron a la pista de baile

"No se porque te quejabas Kakarotto bailas muy bien" Dijo Milk sostenida del cuello de Kakarotto la música era lenta dando un habiente romántico, luego de un rato bailando Kakarotto se armo de valor

"Oye Milk quisiera hablar contigo a solas podemos ir al balcón" Dijo kakarotto susurrándole al oído a la peli negro lo que provoco que la piel de Milk se erizara

"Claro Kakarotto vamos" Dijo tímidamente Milk, ambos se dirigieron a un lindo balcón con una vista del hermoso jardín del castillo

"De que querías hablar" Milk tenia una idea pero no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones

"Pues veras Milk yo se que tu y Bulma están aquí por error y se que debes extrañar tu hogar y a tu familia pero yo no quiero que te vayas" Dijo Kakarotto mirando a los ojos a Milk hasta parecía otra persona normalmente era torpe e inquieto pero esta ves se veía serio se notaba que estaba ablando con el corazón

"En verdad piensas eso, quieres que me quede aquí" El corazón de Milk latía velozmente

"Si Milk quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo"

Kakarotto se acerco a Milk y la abrazo delicadamente por la cintura pegándola por completo a su cuerpo quería sentir cerca a la mujer que lo había enamorado, sus miradas se cruzaron y en ambas se podía ver el deseo y el amor del uno por el otro, Kakarotto bajo un poco la mirada hacia los labios de Milk, se veían tan deliciosos y sin dudarlo la tomo por la barbilla y la beso apasionadamente Milk abrazo por el cuello a su hombre, en verdad había deseado ese beso por mucho tiempo en verdad se había enamorado de Kakarotto y ahora que sabia que era bien correspondida su dicha era enorme, Kakarotto acariciaba la espalda de Milk con una de sus manos mientras Milk enredaba ambas manos en el pelo alborotado de el saiyajin el beso acompañado de caricias termino solo por la falta de aire, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y sus corazones latían fuertemente

"Vamos adentro Kakarotto si dejamos mucho tiempo a Bulma y a Vegeta solos se van a matar" Dijo sonriente Milk

"Vegeta nunca le aria daño a Bulma se que no te agrada mucho porque suele ser un gruñón pero el siente algo por Bulma y se que dejara de lado su orgullo por ella solo espero que sea correspondido" Dijo Kakarotto abrazando por la cintura a Milk con su cola

"Esta bien se que Vegeta no es tan mal tipo como aparenta ser y se que tratara bien a mi amiga y no te preocupes Bulma esta enamoradísima de tu amigo" Bulma no le había dicho directamente que se había enamorado pero conocía a su amiga y por la forma en como hablaba de el era mas que obvio lo que sentía

"Me alegra oír eso esos dos hacen una muy buena pareja" Dijo Kakarotto feliz de que su amigo estuviera enamorado

"AAAHHHH!" Grito de repente Kakarotto asustando a Milk

"Que te sucede!" Milk se asusto bastante por la reacción de su pareja

"Si Vegeta y Bulma son pareja eso significa que Bulma va a ser nuestra reina eso es increíble" Dijo Kakarotto alegremente

"Vaya es cierto no había pensado en eso que bien mi mejor amiga va ser reina de un planeta de guerreros" Milk estaba bastante sorprendida hace tan poco tiempo estaba con su amiga en el centro comercial y ahora tenia un guapísimo novio extraterrestre y su amiga seria de la realeza

Mientras tanto en otra parte del salón una 'linda pareja' también disfrutaba de la noche

"Ya te dije que NO!" Grito furioso Vegeta

"Anda Vegeta vamos a bailar" Dijo Bulma con su mejor puchero

"Yo no bailo mujer, eso es una estupidez" Vegeta ya había ido a muchos bailes pero nunca le agradaron

"Pues entonces buscare alguien que si quiera bailar con una chica tan linda como yo" Dijo Bulma parándose de su asiento

"Tu no vas a ningún lado mujer" Dijo el saiyajin tomando del brazo a Bulma controlando toda su fuerza para no lastimarla

"Porque no Vegeta? Suéltame tu no eres mi dueño!" A Bulma no le gustaba que le dijeran que hacer ni siquiera si se trataba de Vegeta

"No empieces a gritar mujer escandalosa!" Dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa de lado, le encantaba el fuerte carácter de esa mujer

"Suéltame mono estúpido!"

"No te suelto humana vulgar" Dijo Vegeta enrollando su cola en la cintura de Bulma en verdad esa mujer lo provocaba con esa forma de ser a Vegeta le encantaban los retos y esa mujer en verdad era uno grande y eso le encantaba

"Eres un bruto" Dijo Bulma mirando a los ojos a Vegeta se sentía bastante nervosa por estar tan cerca de el pero ya no oponía resistencia

"Y tu eres mi mujer gritona" Dijo Vegeta antes de unir su labios con los de Bulma, ella estaba conmocionada acaso escucho bien? Vegeta dijo que era ella era su mujer estaba tan feliz y no dudo ni un segundo en corresponder el beso de el hombre que amaba Vegeta apretó el agarre de su cola a la cintura de Bulma y la pego por completo a su cuerpo en verdad deseaba a esa mujer, Bulma puso sus brazos en el fuerte pecho de Vegeta el resto del mundo no existía en ese momento solo pensaban en ellos dos, aunque claro las cosas no eran así el resto del mundo existía y en su mayoría todos estaban observando a su rey besando apasionadamente a una humana, normalmente eso hubiera causado una revolución incluso podrían intentar derrocar al rey por ser débil, pero como la mayoría de los soldados de Vegeta tenían ya en su casa una pareja humana lo único que hubo fueron murmullos por parte de las mujeres celosas

"Miren madamas los dejamos solos un rato y ya son el tema de conversación de toda la fiesta" Dijo burlonamente Milk al llegar a la escena de Vegeta y Bulma

"Jaja Bulma tu si sabes como llamar la atención" Dijo un sonriente Kakarotto

"Cállate idiota y mas respeto para tu futura reina" Dijo Vegeta mientras abrazaba a Bulma por la cintura

"Reina! Lo dices enserio Vegeta" Grito Bulma supero emocionaba abrazando a su saiyajin

"Que no grites mujer! Serás la reina mas escandalosa de la historia!" Dijo Vegeta tapándose los oídos

"Pues tu eres el rey mas grosero de la historia no se supone que un rey debe tener modales" Contraataco Bulma

"Y no se supone que una reina debe ser fina y delicada"

"Pues yo no soy ninguna muñequita delicada Vegeta"

"Lo se Bulma por eso eres mi mujer" Dijo vegeta con un tono de vos bajo y seductor

"Aaay que románticos pero necesito que me prestes a Bulma un momento" Dijo Milk jalando del brazo a su amiga y llevándosela lejos

"Disculpa a Milk pero también tiene su carácter sabes, por cierto ella también se quedara aquí conmigo" Dijo muy feliz Kakarotto

"Hmp pues entonces aprende a controlarla" Normalmente Vegeta hubiera sido mas agresivo pero en esta ocasión estaba de muy buen humor

"Milk que te pasa sabes lo difícil que es que Vegeta me hable sin insultos y me arruinas el momento" Dijo algo molesta Bulma mientras era arrastrada al balcón del salón

"Lo siento Bulma pero tengo que hablar contigo es importante" Como lo había mencionado antes Milk era bastante observadora y nada se le escapaba

"Mira solo quiero decirte que tengas cuidado si?"

"Pero porque lo dices Milk" Estando con Vegeta ella se sentía protegida por que tener cuidado?

"Mira mientras estábamos cenado note que dos mujeres saiyajin nos observaban de una manera extraña, ademas cuando estaba aquí con Kakarotto sentía que alguien nos vigilaba y cuando entramos al salón pude notar a una de las mujeres muy cerca y cuando estabas con Vegeta la otra mujer extraña te estaba observando" Dijo seriamente Milk

"Milk si lo que dices es verdad y estamos en algún tipo de peligro debiste decirlo cuando estábamos con Vegeta y Kakarotto no traernos a un lugar donde estamos completamente solas!"

"Jaja es verdad creo que fue una mala idea pero no quería que pensaran que era una loca paranoica ven vamos regresemos adentro allá estaremos mas seguras" Dijo Milk rascándose la cabeza como solía hacer cierto saiyajin con el convivía mucho

"Tienen razón perras fue una mala idea venir solas pero me temo que no podrán regresar a la fiesta" Dijeron 2 mujeres bloqueándoles la entrada al salón

**Aquí termina el quinto capitulo :) **

**Jonathan para poder subir tus historias a esta pagina primero debes crear una cuenta, para crear la cuenta ingresa a donde dice ****Sing Up**** en la parte de arriba y la derecha de la pantalla hay te darán instrucciones de cómo crearla, una ves que tengas tu cuenta en la parte izquierda de la pantalla aparecerá un menú elije la opción ****Publish ****y luego la opción ****Doc. manager, ****hay te dirán como subir el documento con tu historia, el documento lo puedes crear en LibreOffice, Microsoft Works, WinWord, Start Office, WordPerfect o HTML, cuando ya hallas subido el documento, selecciona la opción ****New Story**** que esta dentro del menú de Publish, hay seleccionas el documento que subiste y listo :) Espero esta ves haberme explicado mejor **


	6. Capitulo 6 El baile, parte 2

**N/A: Aquí esta el próximo capitulo espero lo disfruten**

Capitulo 6 El baile, parte 2: El inicio de los problemas

"Escuchen nosotras no queremos problemas así que háganse a un lado" Dijo Milk aparentando estar tranquila

"Así que las humanas no quiere problemas?, pues eso hubieran pensado antes de meterse con lo que nos pertenece!" Dijo muy molesta una de las saiyajin

"Estas loca o que? Nosotras no hemos tomado nada suyo ni siquiera sabemos quienes son ustedes ahora déjennos pasar" Bulma estaba comenzando a irritarse

"Ustedes par de perras se metieron con nuestros hombres y ahora lo van a pagar! Verdad Shiaro?" Dijo una de las mujeres saiyajin, Shiaro tenia el pelo hasta la cintura era ondulado y como el de todos los saiyajines era negro, su piel era bronceada y llevaba un elegante vestido blanco

"Así es Cerolla" Le contesto su amiga con una sonrisa malvada, ella tenia el pelo corto por encima de los hombros y era lacio, su piel era mas blanca que la de su amiga y llevaba un vestido negro

"Sus hombres? A caso estas hablando de Kakarotto y Vegeta?" Pregunto muy molesta Milk

"Exactamente idiota tu te metiste con mi hombre! Kakarotto es mío!" Grito Shiaro mientras se ponía en posición de ataque, Milk que había estudiado artes marciales hizo lo mismo

"Milk que haces, vámonos de aquí" Bulma estaba bastante nerviosa

"La fenómeno de pelo azul quiere huir jaja tu si que estas en problemas te metiste con la futura reina del planeta Vejita" Dijo Cerolla mientras que imitaba a las otras 2 mujeres que estaban a punto de comenzar una pelea

"Fenómeno? Escúchame bien estúpida a mi nadie me habla así y la que esta en problemas aquí eres tu! Lo primero que haga cuando YO sea reina será meterte en un calabozo para que te pudras hay!" Bulma aun seguía muy nerviosa ella sabia que no podría ganar esa pelea nunca además de ser mil veces más débil ella no sabia artes marciales como su amiga pero eso no le impediría defenderse

"Tu? Una débil humana reina del planeta de los guerreros mas poderosos del universo no me hagas reír crees que el pueblo te aceptara" Dijo burlonamente Cerolla

"Te recuerdo que ya hay muchas humanas viviendo en tu planeta!"

"Si pero la sangre real debe permanecer pura crees que el pueblo va a querer un príncipe hibrido? Crees que Vegeta va a querer una humana débil y un hijo con sangre de otra raza! Que estúpida eres! "

Bulma no lo iba a demostrar pero las palabras de esa saiyajin la estaban hiriendo y si era verdad? Si algo era conocido en Vegeta era su gran orgullo por su raza en verdad aceptaría una esposa de otra raza? Las dudas y la desesperanza se la estaban comiendo viva pero no dejaría que Cerolla lo notara

"Puede que tengas razón yo solo soy una simple humana mucho mas débil que tu pero dime cuanto tiempo tienes persiguiendo a Vegeta? Para que lo consideres de tu propiedad yo pienso que llevas acosándolo por lo menos un año y sabes cuanto tiempo llevo yo aquí? Menos de un mes y ves este hermoso vestido? Vegeta me lo obsequio, me invito al baile y ya me ah besado 2 veces así que lamento decirte que esta débil humana hizo en 1 semana lo que tu no has podido hacer en 1 año!""_Eso estuvo bien solo espero no me mate_"

"Tu amiga y tu si que tienen la boca suelta lastima que eso no les va ayudar" Dijo Shiaro burlonamente a Milk mientras se lanzaba contra ella al mismo tiempo que Cerolla se lanzaba contra Bulma.

Mientras tanto en el baile, ajenos a lo que estaban por sufrir sus parejas Vegeta y Kakarotto estaban atendiendo a sus invitados, como Vegeta era el rey debía mostrarse lo mas amable posible, Kakarotto que era simpático por naturaleza lo estaba pasando mejor, luego de fingir amabilidad por un tiempo Vegeta se fue a sentar a su mesa y Kakarotto se fue con el

"Kakarotto a donde demonios llevo tu mujer a Bulma ya se tardaron demasiado!"

"No lo se Vegeta mejor vayamos a buscarlas no es seguro que estén solas alguien podría intentar propasarse con ellas" Dijo Kakarotto levantándose de su asiento

"Si alguien se atreve a hacer eso lo mato!" Vegeta imito a su amigo y fueron a buscar a sus parejas

Milk intentaba defenderse lo mejor que podía pero Shiaro era mas rápida y mas fuerte no dejaba de darle puñetazos y patadas a Milk mientras ella apenas y podía mantenerse de pie en verdad estaba ya bastante lastimada pero como buena guerrera que le habían enseñado a ser no se rendiría tan fácil

"Bulma no!" Grito Milk al ver a su amiga caer a un lado suyo bastante golpeado e inconsciente

"Jaja tu amiga es una idiota" Dijo Cerolla parándose junto a Shiaro

"Las idiotas son ustedes en cuando Kakarotto y Vegeta se enteren de esto van a acabar con ustedes" Dijo Milk poniéndose de nuevo en posición de pelea

"Aun quieres pelear? Mm lo lamento pero ya nos aburrimos de pelear con basura" Dijo Shiaro al tiempo que ella y Cerolla alzaban su mano derecha a la altura de su pecho y comenzaban a formar 2 grandes esferas de energía

"Cobardes! Peleen cuerpo a cuerpo o que tienen miedo de que esta humana les pueda ganar" Dijo Milk para intentar zafarse de esa situación y ganar un poco mas de tiempo para que Kakarotto y Vegeta las encontraran

"AHHHH!" Gritaron a la vez las 2 saiyajines lanzando hacia Milk y Bulma las 2 enormes esferas de energía que habían formado

"Jaja eso fue muy fácil" Le dijo Cerolla a su amiga mientras se boletaban para alejarse

"Pero que demonios.. Cerolla mira!" Grito Shiaro al ver que el humo se dispersaba dejando ver 2 figuras de pie

"Vegeta!" Gripo Cerolla al reconocer a una de las figuras de pie delante de una de las humanas

"Eres una perra traidora atacaste a tu futura reina y sabes cual es el castigo para los traidores" Dijo Vegeta mientras se inclinaba para tomar a una inconsciente Bulma en sus brazos

"No puedes estar hablando enserio Vegeta esa débil humana será tu esposa"

"A si es Cerolla y te mantendré viva hasta el día de la coronación para que tengas que arrodillarte ante de ella antes de que te mate!" Grito muy furioso Vegeta

"Estas bien Milk" Le dijo Kakarotto a Milk mientras la tomaba en sus brazos,

"Kakarotto.." Fue lo único que pudo decir Milk antes de caer inconsciente en los brazos de su hombre, Milk había demostrado una gran fuerza y valentía al gastar hasta la ultima gota de su energía para mantenerse de pie ante su enemigo como aria cualquier guerrero

"Shiaro! Como te atreviste a hacer esto! No te lo perdonare nunca!" Aunque era muy extraño ver a Kakarotto realmente molesto en esta ocasión lo estaba, incluso era bastante capaz de matar a esa mujer

"No te ensucies las manos Kakarotto esta zorra compartirá el mismo destino que su amiga" Dijo Vegeta mirando con rencor a las 2 mujeres que se habían atrevido a lastimar a Bulma

Inmediatamente después de eso Vegeta y Kakarotto salieron volando con sus respectivas parejas a la enfermería del palacio para ser atendidas, mientras que Nappa y Raditz se encargaban de llevar al par de traidoras al calabozo hay esperarían hasta el día de su castigo.

"Escúchame idiota si alguna de estas mujeres muere yo mismo me encargare de exterminar por completo a tu raza entiendes!" Le grito histérico Vegeta al Tsufuru encargado de la enfermería, en cualquier otra situación Kakarotto le hubiera sugerido a Vegeta que se calmara pero el estaba igual de preocupado y alterado que su rey

"No se preocupe su majestad métanlas al tanque de curación y mañana ya estarán fuera de peligro" Dijo el Tsufuru

"Largo de aquí idiota nosotros nos encargaremos" Dijo Vegeta ya un poco mas calmado, por sus tantas peleas el había estado en el tanque de recuperación bastante veces y sabia a la perfección como funcionaba, así como sabia que para curar por completo sus heridas debía entrar al tanque desnudo, así que se llevo a Bulma al tanque que el siempre ocupaba el en una habitación separada no quería que nadie mas viera a su mujer además quería darle su espacio a Kakarotto y a su mujer

Vegeta recostó a Bulma en una camilla y de inmediato hizo pedazos el hermoso vestido de Bulma, quedo bastante complacido con lo que vio, Bulma llevaba una fina lencería de encaje negro y le hizo bastante gracia recordarse a si mismo estar como idiota escogiendo ropa intima para esa mujer, después de todo valió la pena Bulma tenia un cuerpo bastante provocativo pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al observar su bella piel blanca cubierta de moretones y cortaduras enseguida olvido sus pensamientos lujuriosos y le termino de quitar la ropa con la mayor delicadeza posible no quería lastimarla y enseguida la metió al tanque.

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación

Kakarotto permanecía inmóvil hasta que escucho que tocaban la puerta de la habitacion

"Entra Vegeta" Dijo muy nervioso el saiyajin, Vegeta entro a la habitación intentando no hacer contacto visual con el tanque de recuperación de esa habitación pero de inmediato noto que Milk aun seguía recostada en la camilla

"Kakarotto que demonios haces! Porque no has curado a tu mujer!"

"Lo siento Vegeta pero es que si Milk se entera de que le quite la ropa sin su permiso me va a matar" Si algo había aprendido Kakarotto en el tiempo que convivio con Milk era que era bastante agresiva

"No seas imbécil ella ya acepto ser tu mujer no? Además si no la metes rápido al tanque podría empeorar" A Vegeta nunca se le había ocurrido pensar en la reacción de Bulma cuando supiese que la había visto desnuda sabia que tal ves perdería el oído pero valía la pena si su mujer continuaba con vida

"Tienes razón Vegeta pero sal no quiero que veas"

"No me interesa quedarme, iré a dormir" Le dijo Vegeta a su amigo mientras salía de la habitación

"Espero que Milk entienda que esto es por su bien" Se dijo para si mismo Kakarotto mientras comenzaba a desvestirla al igual que su amiga Milk llevaba una fina lencería y Kakarotto no puedo evitar notar lo hermosa que era Milk, cuidadosamente la metió en el tanque y la observó, Kakarotto se sentía bastante dichoso en el planeta Vejita nunca le intereso una mujer todas eran frívolas y vacías solo se interesaban por su buen físico o por ser un soldado de elite pero Milk era diferente ella era muy inteligente y a pesar de ser mas bonita que cualquier mujer saiyajin que el halla visto ella era simple y humilde, el sabia que ella lo quería enserio lo amaba tal y como el era simpático y despistado.

Luego de observarla un buen rato se retiro a su alcoba a dormir un poco, ya era bastante tarde.

A la mañana siguiente Kakarotto despertó muy temprano y de inmediato se encamino a la enfermería, al llegar el medico le dijo que Milk y Bulma habían pasado bien la noche y que para el medio día saldrían del tanque como nuevas, ya mas tranquilo Kakarotto se fue al cuarto de entrenamiento donde sabría que encontraría a su amigo

"Oye Vegeta me dijeron que Milk y Bulma se encontraban muy bien" Le dijo Kakarotto a Vegeta mientras comenzaba a calentar

"Lo se, vengo de allá"

"Así que en verdad te preocupas, por cierto no que no te interesaba Bulma?" Dijo Kakarotto en un tono burlón

"Cállate Kakarotto eso a ti no te incumbe"

"Por cierto Vegeta fue muy grosero que la evitaras estos días ella me dijo que tenia algo muy importante que decirte pero supongo que ya te lo dijo en el baile" Dijo Kakarotto terminando su calentamiento y poniéndose en posición de ataque

"Hmp en el baile no me dijo nada de gran importancia tal ves era una de sus tonterías de humanos" Dijo Vegeta quien ya había comenzado a atacar a Kakarotto, ya se les había echo una costumbre conversar mientras entrenaban era incluso cuando Vegeta hablaba mas abiertamente con su amigo

"No lo creo Vegeta se le veía algo preocupada pero dijo que era algo que quería hablar hasta que tu estuvieras presente" Dijo Kakarotto mientras esquivaba los ataques de Vegeta y lo atacaba

"Tal ves las estúpidas de Cerolla y Shiaro la habían molestado antes"

"Si tienes razón tal ves era eso"

Y así los dos saiyajines continuaron con su entrenamiento hasta el medio día, luego se dirigieron a la enfermería para despertar a sus mujeres

"Con que ella es la mujer que esta construyendo el simulador de gravedad" Dijo una vos misteriosa que observaba el tanque de Bulma

"Así es señor el rey Vegeta la trajo ayer bastante herida" Dijo el medico Tsufuru

"Tenemos que deshacernos de ella"

"No lo se señor el rey parecía bastante preocupado por su condición creo que es su mujer" El medico había visto muchas veces a Vegeta y nunca lo había visto tan preocupado por alguien en su vida como lo había estado ayer

"No me interesa! Si esa mujer termina el simulador esos asquerosos saiyajines se volverán mas fuertes y eso solo significa problemas para nosotros"

"Esta bien señor" Dijo el medico algo inseguro

Justo cuando el medico estaba por comenzar a presionar unos botones para desactivar la mascara de oxigeno la puerta de la habitación se abrió

"Como esta mi mujer" Dijo quien había entrado a la habitación

"Ella será la reina su majestad?" Pregunto el medico alejándose del tanque

"Si! Y te estoy haciendo una pregunta sabandija contéstame!" Vegeta nunca se mostraba amable con los Tsufuru

"Ella esta muy bien despertara en una hora"

"Muy bien, y tu que demonios haces aquí! Tu lugar esta en el laboratorio no en la enfermería! Largo de aquí!" Le dijo Vegeta al otro Tsufuru que estaba en la habitación

"Lo siento mi señor pero como la joven humana no se presento al laboratorio hoy vine a ver si le había ocurrido algo, enseguida me retiro espero se mejore la futura reina" Mintió el Tsufuru mientras se alejaba

Vegeta tomo una silla y se sentó junto al tanque de Bulma, simplemente se cruzo de brazos y cerró los ojos

"AAAAHHH!"

Ese enorme grito despertó a Vegeta quien se levanto de su silla bastante alarmado

"Que te ocurre mujer!" Grito furioso Vegeta tapándose los oídos con ambas manos

"En donde esta mi ropa pervertido! Porque me desnudaron!" Grito Bulma tratando de taparse con sus propias manos

"Deja de gritar! Yo te quite la quite para poder cuarte, tu ropa interior esta allá" Dijo Vegeta señalando una mesa con la ropa interior de Bulma, ella inmediatamente corrió y se vistió, luego de eso simplemente agacho la cabeza eh intento salir de la habitación pero Vegeta la detuvo

"Que grosera ni quiera me piensas agradecer" Dijo Vegeta con su típica sonrisa de lado

"Agradecerte por que? Por tu culpa casi me matan" Dijo Bulma aun sin voltear a ver a Vegeta

"Que dices mujer yo no tuve la culpa"

"Mira Vegeta ya pase por eso muchas veces y no pienso volver a vivirlo" Bulma alzó la vista y dejo ver a Vegeta las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos

"A que te refieres" Dijo seriamente Vegeta

"Me refiero a que me han engañado muchas veces y no pienso pasar por lo mismo, esa loca te creía de su propiedad para que dijera eso es porque tuviste algo que ver con ella" Dijo Bulma recordando todas las veces que Yamcha la engaño

"Tu lo has dicho esa idiota es una loca! Cerolla y Shiaro nos han molestado a Kakarotto y a mi por muchísimo tiempo pero no tenemos nada que ver con ellas!" Vegeta conocía a esas 2 desde hace tiempo pues siempre estaban tras de el y su amigo

Bulma no contesto nada solo se quedo agachada mirando al suelo

"Escúchame mujer yo no soy como los estúpidos humanos que te hallan echo daño"

"Lo se Vegeta lo siento pero en verdad me eh enamorado de ti y tengo miedo es decir yo solo soy una humana débil y tu eres el rey de una raza de guerreros" Las palabras que le habían dicho Cerolla en verdad habían echo pensar a Bulma

"Bulma escúchame bien y ponme mucha atención porque no te lo voy a repetir, tu eres mas fuerte y mas hermosa que cualquier mujer saiyajin quiero que seas mi reina y que el heredero a mi trono sea hijo tuyo" Dijo Vegeta seriamente mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro en verdad se sentía como un idiota pero por su mujer podría dejar el orgullo de ves en cuando

"Oh Vegeta gracias te amo!" Grito Bulma con su autoestima recuperada

"Si, si ahora ve a vestirte mujer" Dijo Vegeta mirándola de arriba abajo, Bulma había olvidado por completo que solo estaba en ropa interior, estaba a punto de gritarle a Vegeta cuando otros gritos la interrumpieron

"Ay ay ay ay! NO! Milk no!" Gritaron del otro lado de la habitación

"Eres un pervertido!" Grito Milk súper furiosa mientras amenazaba a Kakarotto con una jeringa, el día que almorzaron Kakarotto le había confesado que les tenía pánico y Milk no desaprovecho esa información para vengarse

"Milk por favor baja eso! En verdad lo hice para ayudarte" Dijo muerto del miedo Kakarotto mientras se escondía detrás de un escritorio, Milk recordó que Kakarotto la había salvado de morir a manos de esas mujeres saiyajines así que se controlo y tomo la bata que Kakarotto le había ofrecido cuando salió del tanque (Si así es mientras Milk amenazaba a Kakarotto ella estaba desnuda)

"Milk podemos pasar" Preguntaron del otro lado de la habitación

"Bulma! Claro pasen" Dijo Milk muy contenta de escuchar a su amiga

"Mujer eres una vulgar te dije que primero te vistieras" Dijo Vegeta muy malhumorado entrando a la habitación con Bulma

"Es que esto es importante Vegeta tengo que decirles algo a ti y a Kakarotto y no puede esperar"

"Que sucede Bulma" Pregunto Kakarotto

"Vegeta recuerdas el día que perdí los planos y los encontraste entre las cosas de los Tsufuru"

"Si esos idiotas querían retrasar la investigación" Para Vegeta eso no era nada extraño a los Tsufuru les encantaba fastidiar

"Era mas que eso Vegeta los planos tenían varios cambios muy obvios que corregí de inmediato pero cuando continúe con la investigación note que algo en los planos no cuadraba así que los revise una ves mas y encontré un cambio casi invisible pero que hubiera resultado fatal" Dijo Bulma mientras pensaba lo lista que era

"A que te refieres con fatal Bulma" Pregunto Milk bastante curiosa por lo que decía su amiga

"Era un pequeñísimo cambio en la estructura del simulador pero ese cambio hubiera provocado una mega explosión tal ves lo suficientemente grande para hacer explotar todo el castillo solo con encender la maquina" Dijo Bulma muy seriamente

"Esos malditos! Ellos sabían que el simulador era para mí y para Kakarotto! Intentaron asesinarnos!" Grito furioso Vegeta

**Hasta aquí el capitulo 6 espero sea de su agrado, las próximas semanas tendré bastante trabajo así que estaré muy ocupada pero intentare actualizar por lo menos una ves por semana, si les agrada comenten :)**


	7. Capitulo 7 Noche de amor

**N/A: Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo espero y sea de su agrado :)**

Capitulo 7: Noche de amor

"Malditos insectos! Ahora mismo me encargo de eliminarlos a todos!" Gritaba furioso Vegeta

"Cálmate Vegeta primero debemos averiguar que es lo que traen entre manos" le contesto Kakarotto tratando de calmar a su amigo

"Yo seguiré en el laboratorio terminando los planos del simulador ya me falta muy poco en unos días podre empezar con la construcción, yo puedo investigar que demonios planean"

"De ninguna manera mujer no te quiero cerca de esas sabandijas" Le dijo Vegeta a Bulma

"Yo pienso lo mismo Bulma ahora que sabemos que los Tsufuru son nuestros enemigos no deberías seguir en el laboratorio, además ya saben que eres la pareja de Vegeta no dudo que quieran intentar algo en tu contra" Le dijo Kakarotto a su amiga

"No sean ridículos se cuidarme sola y no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados encerrada en una habitación yo quiero ayudar, además prometí terminar el simulador en un mes y eso es lo que are" Dijo Bulma muy convencida

"_Esa es la actitud que me gusta de la mujer_" "Esta bien pero que alguien te acompañe siempre no te pienso dejar sola con esos asquerosos traidores" Dijo Vegeta con rencor en sus ultimas palabras.

"Gracias Vegeta" Bulma abrazó a Vegeta y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla

"Hmp mujer" Vegeta de inmediato se volteo para que nadie notara su sonrojo

"Milk yo tampoco quiero que estés sola múdate a mi habitación hay estarás mas segura" Le dijo Kakarotto a su pareja

"A tu habitación? Pero Kakarotto no es muy pronto?" Dijo Milk algo nerviosa por el ofrecimiento del saiyajin

"Pronto? A que te refieres con eso Milk?" Pregunto algo confuso Kakarotto

"Cuando una mujer acepta a un saiyajin como su pareja de in mediato comienzan a vivir juntos" Interrumpió Vegeta

"Oh ya veo esta bien no hay problema" Dijo ya mas tranquila Milk después de todo ella amaba a Kakarotto y no le importaba vivir con el

"Bueno chicos yo me retiro tengo muchas cosas que hacer" Dijo Bulma despidiéndose de sus amigos y dándole otro tierno beso a Vegeta en la mejilla

"Mujer espera!" Grito Vegeta entre nervioso y molesto

"Que ocurre Vegeta"

"Lárgate a vestirte!"

Bulma de inmediato se sonrojo de nuevo había olvidado que estaba solo en ropa interior, tomo una sabana de una de las camillas de la enfermería y se dirigió a su habitación, una ves cambiada y arreglada se fue al laboratorio

"Vamos Milk te ayudare a llevar tus cosas" Dijo Kakarotto tomando la mano de su mujer

"Nos vemos Vegeta" Dijeron ambos antes de retirarse de la enfermería

"Oh Kakarotto no puedo creer que intentaran asesinarlos" Dijo Milk muy angustiada mientras entraban a su habitación

"Sabes Milk a mi no se me ase algo tan extraño viniendo de los Tsufuru y se que a Vegeta tampoco le sorprendió solo le molesto" Dijo Kakarotto mientras ayudaba a Milk a guardar su ropa

"Enserio? Como es que no les sorprende"

"Pues veras el padre de Vegeta asesino a la mayoría de los Tsufuru creo que es normal que algún día buscaran venganza" Kakarotto recordaba a la perfección lo malvado que podía ser el antiguo rey Vegeta

"Pero porque hizo algo así, acaso eran malos?" Pregunto Milk

"Quien era malvado era el padre de Vegeta el pueblo cree que murieron por traicionar al pueblo saiyajin pero las cosas no ocurrieron así el antiguo rey Vegeta los asesino simplemente por diversión" Le contesto Kakarotto, terminando la ultima maleta con ropa.

Luego de llevar las cosas de Milk a la habitación de Kakarotto ella se cambio la bata que traía puesta por algo mucho mas cómodo y luego ambos se fueron a dar un paseo por el pueblo

"Kakarotto quiero saber algo" Dijo seriamente Milk mientras caminaba por el pueblo que estaba cerca del castillo

"Dime Milk que sucede"

"Quiero saber exactamente que tenias con la estúpida de Shiaro" Milk se había debatido internamente si hablar de eso o no con Kakarotto pero decidió que tenia que hacerlo

"Hay Milk yo no tenia nada con ella, siempre estaba molestando pero a mi no me interesa, en realidad nunca me había interesado una mujer saiyajin" Dijo honestamente Kakarotto

"Estas seguro? Porque algo tuviste que hacer para que ella se creara ilusiones no lo crees" Pregunto ya un poco mas calmada

"Pes yo le explique varias veces que no me gustaba pero como suelo ser muy amable con las personas creo que no me creyó, pero en verdad Milk ella no me gusta"

Milk conocía bien el carácter de Kakarotto era siempre simpático y amistoso así que creyó en sus palabras y decidió dejar ese tema

"Hola Bulma" Dijo un amistoso saiyajin entrando al laboratorio

"Hola Tarble que haces aquí? No es normal verte por el laboratorio" Le contesto amablemente Bulma

"Vegeta me dijo que viniera a hacerte compañía, me conto todo lo que ocurrió, por cierto siempre supe que le gustabas a mi hermano" Dijo Tarble tomando asiento cerca del escritorio de su cuñada

"En verdad? Yo aun no me lo puedo creer, oye Tarble tu hermano antes había tenido otras parejas" Pregunto Bulma mientras escribía en los planos del simulador de gravedad

"Pues no estoy muy seguro porque como ya sabes yo estoy aquí desde hace solo 3 años pero si lo dices por lo que paso con Cerolla no te angusties Bulma Vegeta jamás se fijaría en ella" Dijo Tarble un poco pensativo al recordar a su hermano rechazando una y otra ves a esa mujer

Bulma y Tarble continuaron hablando toda la tarde hasta que llegó la hora de la cena, Tarble insistió en acompañar a Bulma hasta su habitación pero ella prefirió ir sola, claro que no le desagradaba la compañía de Tarble el era my simpático pero no le gustaba que la estuvieran cuidando, cuando llegó a su habitación se llevo una gran sorpresa

"En donde están todas mis cosas!" Grito Bulma para si misma al encontrar su habitación completamente vacía y casi como una reacción involuntaria se fue directamente a la habitación de Vegeta para reclamarle

"Que le hiciste a mis coasas Vegeta!" Dijo Bulma entrando a la habitación del saiyajin

"Que mujer tan maleducada que no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar? O acaso esperabas encontrarme de nuevo semi desnudo" Dijo Vegeta quien estaba recostado en su enorme cama observando el techo

"No es gracioso Vegeta que paso con mis cosas!"

"Tus cosas están hay" Dijo Vegeta señalando un enorme armario, en ese momento Bulma recordó lo que su pareja había dicho en la enfermería

"Esta bien, iré a darme una ducha para luego ir a cenar" cuando Bulma salió del baño se sorprendió al ver a Vegeta recostado en la misma posición que hace rato.

"Apresúrate mujer ya tengo hambre" Dijo Vegeta sin moverse de su lugar

"Vegeta que haces aquí" Bulma esperaba que el ya estuviera cenando.

"Vístete de una ves" Fue lo que le contesto

Vegeta no le había contestado exactamente lo que ella quería pero era obvio que la había esperado para ir a cenar juntos, Bulma tomo su ropa y se regreso al baño a vestirse ella no esperaba encontrarse a Vegeta hay y no se vestiría en frente de el

"Estoy lista Vegeta vámonos" Dijo Bulma saliendo del baño

"Grrr tardaste demasiado" Le contesto Vegeta parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta el comedor donde ya estaban Kakarotto Tarble y Milk, mientras comían Tarble y Kakarotto seguían asiendo preguntas sobre la tierra y Bulma preguntaba mas cosas acerca de los saiyajin después de la cena todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

"Que haces" Pregunto un poco nerviosa Bulma al ver como Vegeta se quitaba la armadura y la parte de arriba de su traje azul, la peli azul ni siquiera escucho lo que Vegeta le respondió estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, no era la primera ves que veía a Vegeta así pero esta ves era diferente en aquella ocasión estaban discutiendo y ahora estaba el sentado justo enfrente de ella con ese cuerpo tan perfecto y observándola con esa mirada que la estaba volviendo loca

Vegeta de inmediato se dio cuenta del efecto que estaba causando en Bulma y definitivamente no desaprovecharía el momento después de todo ya era su pareja y el la deseaba tanto como se notaba que Bulma lo estaba deseando a el.

"No piensas dormir con eso o si?" Pregunto Vegeta levantándose de la cama y acercándose a ella

"No, enseguida voy a cambiarme" Bulma se aparto un poco de Vegeta y fue al armario por su piyama

"Necesitas ayuda con eso" Dijo Vegeta abrazándola por la espalda y susurrándole en el oído, Bulma se sentía a morir en los brazos desnudos de Vegeta, al diablo el pudor ella en verdad lo deseaba

"Su majestad podría ayudarme" Dijo Bulma siguiéndole el juego y volteándose para quedar de frente al peli negro

Vegeta no contesto nada simplemente comenzó a desabotonar la blusa verde que llevaba Bulma ella instintivamente se sonrojo, cuando termino con el ultimo botón deslizo la blusa por los brazos de Bulma dejándola solo con su sostén de encaje rojo, Vegeta la observo por unos segundos y luego la abrazo por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo Bulma le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y lo beso apasionadamente, sin des hacer el beso el saiyajin tomo a su mujer en sus brazos y la llevo a la cama donde la recostó, dejo de besar sus labios para comenzar a besar su cuello mientras sus manos se ocupaban de desabrochar su sosten, Bulma acariciaba la fuerte espalda de el hombre que se encontraba encima de ella dándole tanto placer tan solo con sus caricias, entre besos y caricias ambos se deshicieron por completo de la ropa que se había tornado tan molesta en esa situación.

Por cuento tiempo habían deseado ambos estar en esa situación no lo sabían, lo que si sabían era que estarlo viviendo en la realidad era mucho mejor que seguir imaginándolo, ambos exploraban por completo el cuerpo del otro besando y acariciando cada centímetro de su piel

"Vegeta espera" Dijo Bulma entre suspiros al sentir que Vegeta estaba a punto de entrar en ella

"Mujer no me digas que te arrepientes"

"Eso nunca, es solo que esta es mi primera ves" Dijo Bulma con algo de pena, a pesar de que ya era mayor y que mantuvo una larga relación con Yamcha en su interior ella sabia que el no era el hombre para ella así que se guardo para cuando en verdad sintiera que era la persona indicada y claro que esa persona era Vegeta, el entendió a lo que se refería así que decidió ser lo mas gentil posible

"Nunca te aria daño" Le susurro antes de besarla intensamente mientras la hacia suya, Bulma lanzo un grito ahogado por los labios de Vegeta, el dolor era intenso pero lentamente fue remplazado por placer, esa noche las paredes de esa enorme habitación fueron testigos de la pasión y el amor de ese par de amantes.

A la mañana siguiente Bulma se despertó abrazada al hombre que amaba

"Buenos días" Le dijo la peli azul abrazándose mas fuerte al pecho de su hombre, claro como era de Vegeta de quien hablamos no le contesto el saludo, solo la beso en los labios y se levanto a Bulma esto no le molestaba ya llevaba bastante tiempo conviviendo con Vegeta conocía su carácter y no le molestaba

"Me voy a entrenar con Kakarotto nos vemos en el almuerzo" Le dijo Vegeta cuando termino de vestirse, salió por la puerta y tiempo después salió Bulma ya cambiada y arreglada y se fue al laboratorio

"Muy buenos días amiga" Dijo Milk entrando de un muy buen humor al laboratorio

"Buenos días Milk no me digas que Vegeta te mando a ti a que me cuidaras" Pregunto Bulma

"No para nada Tarble venia para acá pero le dije que nos dejara un rato solas tengo que contarte algo!" Le contesto Milk súper entusiasmada a su amiga

"Que ocurre Milk platícame"

"Hay Bulma estoy tan enamorada! Kakarotto es perfecto! Y no vas a creer lo que ocurrió anoche" Le dijo su amiga en tono mas bajo

"Cuéntame amiga!" Le exigió Bulma

"Pues veras…"

FLASHBACK

_Luego de la cena al igual que todos Milk y Kakarotto se fueron a su habitación, aunque Milk no lo quería admitir estaba un poco nerviosa por tener que dormir con Kakarotto cuando llegaron ella tomo su piyama y fue al baño a cambiarse cuando salió casi se desmallaba Kakarotto estaba parado justo enfrente de ella tan solo con bóxer negro _

'_Por Kami! Que cuerpo' Pensó Milk al observar a su pareja_

"_Milk es una noche calurosa tendrás calor con esa piyama" Le dijo kakarotto al ver a Milk con su piyama azul de pantalón y blusa de manga larga_

"_Eh no te preocupes así estaré bien" Le contesto Milk recostándose en la cama y cubriéndose con la cobija Kakarotto izo lo mismo_

"_Buenas noches" Le dijo tiernamente la peli negro a su pareja_

"_Buenas noches Milk" Le contesto el e instintivamente se acerco a ella para darle un largo beso el cual ella acepto con gusto luego de eso ambos dispusieron a dormir._

_Luego de unas 2 horas de sueño Milk despertó bañada en sudor en verdad era una noche calurosa, voltio a ver a su hombre que se encontraba boca arriba roncando plácidamente como el ya no la podía ver no le importo desasearse de la piyama quedando en ropa interior aun sentía calor así que decidió levantarse por algo para recoger su pelo pero con la obscuridad de la noche no vio el gran estuche de maquillaje en su tocador y lo tiro al suelo _

"_Que sucede Milk" Pregunto Kakarotto despertándose con el ruido_

"_Solo estaba buscando algo para sujetar mi pelo, solo que eh tirado todo mi estuche" Le contesto Milk agachándose para recoger el desastre que hizo_

"_Te ayudo" Sugirió Kakarotto levantándose de la cama y comenzaba a levantar las cosas de Milk._

_Cuando todo estaba dentro del estuche ambos se levantaron al misto tiempo quedando frente a frente, fue entonces cuando Kakarotto se dio cuenta de que Milk estaba casi desnuda, ella al darse cuenta de que Kakarotto la observaba de una manera extraña se sonrojo asiendo que e viera aun mas hermosa para el_

"_Te ves tan tierna cuando te sonrojas" Le dijo tomándola de la barbilla para que levantara su vista y poder verla a los ojos._

_Luego de esas palabras ambos se fundieron en un apasionado beso, el calor de la noche no era nada comparado con el calor que desprendían estos amantes de su cuerpo, Kakarotto llevo a su amada hasta la cama donde continuo besándola y llenándola de caricias_

"_Milk te deseo, dame la oportunidad de amarte" Le dijo Kakarotto en un susurro _

"_Por su puesto Kakarotto quiero ser tuya, solo tuya" Fue la contestación de Milk, tras estas palabras los besos y las caricias de ambos aumentaron de intensidad mientras que se deshacían de la poca ropa que llevaban _

"_Kakarotto debes saber que esta es mi primera ves" Le dijo Milk entre jadeos al sentir a su hombre acariciando sus pechos desnudos_

"_No te preocupes Milk seré tierno contigo"_

_Luego de otro rato de juegos y caricias ninguno de los dos aguantaba mas y lentamente Kakarotto fue entrando en Milk, al principio quería gritar de dolor, pero luego de unos minutos quería gritar de placer._

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

"Amiga te felicito! Estoy segura de que Kakarotto te ara muy feliz" Le dijo Bulma a Milk luego de que ella le relatara lo que ocurrió esa noche

"Gracias Bulma estoy segura de que así será"

Bulma también le platicó a su amiga lo que ocurrió con Vegeta, ambas se encontraban realmente felices, poco después llego Tarble al laboratorio diciendo que si Vegeta se enteraba que no estaba cuidando a Bulma lo iba a matar, Milk se retiro a la cocina pues había prometido hacer el almuerzo

"Termine! Por fin! Los planos están completamente listos esta mista tarde comenzare con la construcción del simulador" Grito Bulma dando un brinco de emoción

"Me alegra Bulma y terminaste justo a tiempo para el almuerzo, te parece si nos vamos" Dijo Tarble parándose de su asiento

"Pos su puesto me muero de hambre además ya quiero contarle a Vegeta y a los demás que por fin termine" Le contesto Bulma guardando los planos en una capsula y guardándola en su bolsillo, desde que supieron que los Tsufuru planeaban algo contra los saiyajines Bulma jamás dejaba nada de su creación en ese laboratorio, también había intentado junto con Tarble averiguar si tramaban algo mas pero por lo que habían alcanzado a husmear todo parecía normal

"Vegeta como estuvo tu entrenamiento" Pregunto Bulma mientras almorzaban

"Bien" Contestó el

"Me alegro porque por los próximos 15 días no podrás entrenar, por la tarde comenzare con la construcción del simulador y no quiero que lo estropeen antes de terminarlo" Dijo Bulma orgullosa de terminar los planos en el tiempo que se lo propuso

"Pues tendrás que emperezar con la construcción hasta mañana"

"Que porque? Yo quiero comenzar cuanto antes" Pregunto Bulma

"Porque ya mande a Nappa y a Raditz a avisar a todo el pueblo que esta tarde presentare a la futura reina de Vejita"

"Que tan pronto?"

"Ya estamos durmiendo juntos y si no quieres que piensen que eres una simple concubina deben saber que serás la reina, por cierto tu coronación será dentro de una semana y abra otro estúpido baile" dijo Vegeta algo molesto por esas tonta costumbre de hacer bailes para todo

"Esta bien" Contesto Bulma algo molesta por la idea de que Vegeta allá tenido concubinas, el saiyajin noto su molestia pero no le temo mucha importancia todo rey tenia esa clase de compañía, además desde que conoció a Bulma no había estado con ninguna

**Hasta aquí el capitulo 7 :) comenten si les agrada prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible, hubo un pequeño error pero ya esta corregido ;) **


	8. Capitulo 8 La coronacion

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, ups se me ah olvidado mencionar que los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Akira Toriyama**

Capitulo 8: La coronación

"BULMA! YA DEJA DE MOVERTE!" Grito bastante furiosa Milk mientras veía caminar de un lado a otro a su nerviosa amiga

"No puedo Milk! Creo que voy a sufrir un colapso nervioso"

"Por favor Bulma has dado miles de conferencias en la Corporación Capsula hablar frente a muchas personas no es algo nuevo para ti" Le dijo Milk a su amiga

"Esto es diferente! Que tal si no me aceptan? Que tal si me equivoco? Que tal si digo algo que les moleste y me lanzan una bola de energía y me desintegran? Maldición! Necesito un cigarrillo!" Dijo Bulma comenzando a comerse las uñas

"Deja eso! Arruinaras tu manicura, solo cálmate Bulma! El pueblo te aceptara pero tienes que demostrar tu seguridad ante los guerreros no es tiempo de inseguridades, demuéstrales quien eres amiga tu eres la gran Bulma Brief la reina de los Saiyajin"

"Tienes razón muchas gracias amiga tu siempre sabes que decir" Con Bulma siempre ayudaba alimentar su ego

Ambas se abrazaron y luego se separaron al escuchar que tocaban la puerta, Milk fue a abrir

"Hola Milk, Vegeta me pidió que les trajera esto y me dijo que se apresuraran la presentación será en media hora" Dijo amablemente Kakarotto mientras le entregaba a Milk una caja con un lindo vestido

"Que! Solo media hora? Tenemos que apresurarnos! Nos vemos cariño" Milk le dio un rápido beso en los labios a su pareja y luego le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Las chicas sacaron el contenido de la caja y era un vestido blanco con detalles de encaje en la parte de arriba parecía un vestido de novia, Bulma se cambio de inmediato y se alegro de no haberse peinado aun pues el vestido era bastante ajustado y le seria imposible ponérselo sin despeinarse, como ya no había mucho tiempo solo se hizo unas ondulaciones y lo dejo suelo, Milk también se puso un lindo vestido amarillo igual de ajustado que el de Bulma y faltando solo 5 minutos para que comenzara el evento ambas chicas salieron de la habitación de Bulma y corrieron con los tacones en las manos hasta un alto balcón donde Vegeta daría el anuncio de su próxima coronación y Bulma debía dar un discurso al pueblo saiyajin

"Llegas tarde mujer" Dijo Vegeta que ya estaba casi en la entrada del balcón vestido con su armadura blanca y su capa roja, no le agradaba mucho vestirse así pero debía hacerlo cuando se trataba de algo importante

"Lo siento Vegeta pero lucir así de hermosa no se logra en 10 minutos" Dijo Bulma haciendo poses para el

"Lo se, debe ser un gran esfuerzo para ti" Dijo Vegeta burlonamente, Bulma estaba a punto de gritarle pero Vegeta volvió a hablar

"Deja tus gritos para después, es hora de salir no hables hasta que yo te lo diga y recuerda debes hablar con orgullo y segura de ti misma que todos se den cuenta que nadie podrá pasar sobre ti" Vegeta estaba un poco nervioso era posible que su pueblo rechazara la idea de tener una reina de otra raza y una tan débil como era la humana pero tenia la esperanza de que todos vieran la fuerza interna que el había visto en Bulma

"_Muy bien es hora de que todos conozcan a Bulma Brief_" Pensó Bulma mientras salía al alto balcón del castillo junto con Vegeta

"Escuchen con atención, por mas de 3 años eh gobernado a este planeta sin una reina a mi lado, pero eso esta por cambiar, eh escogido una compañera y será su deber como súbditos obedecer y respetar a su reina" Vegeta hablaba con mucha seguridad en su palabras no titubeaba ni dudaba para nada y todos escuchaban con atención la potente vos de su rey por todas las bocinas distribuidas en el lugar

"Como la mayoría de ustedes saben desde hace un tiempo hay humanas viviendo en Vejita y hoy una de esas humanas estará aquí frente a todos ustedes hablando para proclamarse como la futura reina de este planeta" Enseguida se comenzaron a escuchar los murmullos, eso puso algo nervioso a Vegeta si la mujer no demostraba su carácter ahora quien sabe que podría pasar

Bulma estaba impresionada por la seguridad que estaba mostrando Vegeta, cuando termino de hablar dio un paso hacia atrás, esa era la señal de Bulma para acercarse y comenzar con el discurso que había practicado mil veces con Milk

La peli azul camino al centro del balcón y comenzó a hablar

"Como el rey Vegeta lo acaba de decir yo soy humana, y estoy aquí parada frente a todos ustedes para anunciar que en una semana me convertiré en su reina, se lo que piensan como una débil humana puede ser reina de el pueblo de los guerreros mas poderosos del universo"

Bulma noto que la mayoría estaban murmurando entre ellos en ves de escucharla y eso le molesto, ella se había esforzado mucho en ese discurso y la estaban ignorando

"PONGANME ATENCION CUANDO LES ESTOY HABLANDO!" Grito Bulma molesta por ser ignorada y parecía que sus gritos habían funcionado porque ahora todos la veían con atención

"Yo se lo que soy! Se que no soy una poderosa guerrera! Pero les prometo que como su reina defenderé a mi pueblo! Lo defenderé hasta con la ultima gota de mis energías! Yo soy Bulma Brief! Soy una humana! Y no les estoy pidiendo ser su reina! Les estoy avisando que seré su reina!" Bulma había preparado un discurso mas largo y conmovedor pero en ese momento no importo, le molesto bastante que no la escucharan en un principio además esas palabras le habían salido del corazón, Vegeta estaba bastante complacido su mujer había demostrado su fuerte carácter frente a todos, notó que Bulma había terminado de hablar y se acerco a ella y le rodeo la cintura con su cola

Ambos observaron como todos los presentes los observaban fijamente sin ningún tipo de expresión, esto puso bastante nerviosa la peli azul

"Con un demonio! Digan algo!" Grito Bulma exasperada por no obtener ninguna respuesta de su futuro pueblo

Vegeta estaba pensando como organizar a sus tropas para cuando la rebelión comenzara pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos

"Vivan el rey y la reina de Vejita!" Gritaban todos en coro, al parecer a los de esa raza les gustaba que los trataran con gritos

"Bien echo mujer" Le dijo en un susurro a su pareja

"El baile de coronación será dentro de una semana" Anuncio el rey Vegeta antes de retirarse ante los gritos de ovación de su pueblo

"Bulma! Estuviste genial!" Grito Milk mientras abrazaba a su amiga

"Hmp tu pueblo esta lleno de mal educados Vegeta" Al parecer Bulma aun estaba molesta porque le hubieran arruinado su inspirador discurso

"Pronto será también tu pueblo" Le contesto Vegeta

"Pues lo primero que haga como reina será empezar a impartir lecciones de modales"

Después de el inspirador discurso de Bulma los 2 saiyajines y sus parejas se fueron al comedor donde abría un gran banquete con toda la elite del ejercito de Vegeta

"Señor el rey Vegeta ah informado su compromiso con la humana de pelo azul y dentro de una semana habrá un baile donde será coronada" Dijo uno de los científicos que venia de escuchar el anuncio de el saiyajin

"Perfecto todo esta listo y en baile podremos tomarlos desprevenidos, se arrepentirán de haber destruido nuestra raza" Dijo el científico principal del laboratorio

Al día siguiente Bulma junto con ayuda de Kakarotto Tarble Raditz y Nappa comenzaron a construir el simulador de gravedad

"Yo soy un soldado de primera clase no un obrero no entiendo como puedo estar aquí" Dijo Nappa entrando a la enorme sala de entrenamiento que normalmente usaban Kakarotto y Vegeta

"Porque Vegeta lo ordeno así que ya deja de quejarte" Dijo Raditz mal humorado por los quejidos de su calvo amigo.

Normalmente los encargados de la construcción eran los Tsufuru pero desde la alteración de los planos de Bulma Vegeta no confiaba para nada en ellos además quienes mejor para ese trabajo que sus hombres de confianza así su mujer no correría ningún peligro

"Hola chicos traje algunos bocadillos" Dijo Milk trayendo consigo una capsula que arrojo al suelo tras haber presionado un botón y salió una enorme mesa con todo tipo de golosinas

"Valla muchas gracias Milk me estaba muriendo de hambre" Dijo Kakarotto corriendo a la mesa para comenzar a devorar no sin antes agradecerle a Milk con un tierno beso

"Y como va la construcción amiga" Dijo Milk acercándose al lugar donde estaba Bulma mientras los saiyajines se peleaban por la comida

"Por ahora solo estamos reuniendo los materiales que ocupare mañana comenzara la verdadera construcción" Contesto Bulma

"Sabes Bulma aun sigo preocupada por lo que paso en los planos"

"A mi también me asusto mucho pero no te preocupes Milk, Kakarotto y Vegeta son muy fuertes nada les sucederá" Bulma confiaba plenamente en su saiyajin

"Tienes razón, puedes creer que estemos casadas con los hombres mas fuertes y apuestos del universo"

"Bueno Milk técnicamente no estamos casadas" Le contesto Bulma

"Por Kami-sama! Tienes razón! Eso se tiene que arreglar! Kakarotto ven acá en este momento!"

"Gue sudede Milk" Dijo Kakarotto llegando a donde estaban las humanas con la boca llena de comida y bocadillos en ambas manos

"Pídeme matrimonio Kakarotto! Quiero que nos casemos" Le ordeno la Peli negro su hombre

"Claro Milk! Quieres casarte conmigo?"

"Hay Kakarotto claro que quiero" Milk se lanzo a sus brazos románticamente como si la noticia la hubiera tomado por sorpresa

"Genial! Y que es casarse" Preguntó Kakarotto, al tiempo que Milk caía de espaldas

"Jajaja kakarotto casarse es como las parejas se unen en la tierra" Le contesto Bulma al ver la graciosa escena

"Por cierto Bulma supongo que tu también quieres casarte con Vegeta, porque no se lo pides y vamos a la tierra para casarnos allá, imagínate! Una hermosa boda doble" Dijo Milk ya repuesta de su impresión

"Tienes razón! Hoy mismo hablare con Vegeta, aaah bien ya fue suficiente descanso chicos! A Trabajar" Ordeno Bulma decidida a terminar lo que empezó

"Bien yo me retiro nos vemos en la comida chicos" Milk le dio un tierno beso a quien pronto podría llamar esposo y se retiro al jardín del castillo, pues había adquirido un gusto por la jardinería

Bulma y los chicos continuaron recolectando los materias hasta que llego la hora de la comida y todos se retiraron

"Vegeta! Que bueno que te encuentro aquí quiero hablar contigo" Dijo Bulma entrando a la habitación que compartía con su rey, el cual se encontraba recostado boca arriba observando el techo

"Que sucede" Pregunto Vegeta sin moverse de su lugar, Bulma se sentó junto a el en la cama y comenzó a acariciar dulcemente el torso del saiyajin el cual por cierto se encontraba sin la parte de arriba de su traje

"Pues veras Milk y yo estuvimos hablando y llegamos a la conclusión de que no estamos casadas y me gustaría muchísimo que lo estuviéramos sabes Milk ya hablo con kakarotto y el esta de acuerdo"

"Primero explícame que es eso de casarse" Pregunto el saiyajin que ahora mantenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando las caricias de su mujer

"Es la forma en que los humanos nos unimos con quienes serán nuestra pareja, es un tipo de ritual se que a ti no te gustan mucho las costumbres humanas pero es algo importante para toda mujer como yo que dices?"

"Mm esta bien mujer" Aunque Vegeta no lo admitiera le gustaba complacer a Bulma

"Genial! Eres el mejor! Que te parece si dentro de 2 semanas partimos a la tierra?" Dijo Bulma que ahora ya se encontraba sobre Vegeta y continuaba con sus caricias

"Porque tiene que ser allá?"

"Porque quiero que mis padres estén presentes, además dudo que aquí encontremos un cura que nos case"

"Este bien avísale a tu amiga que iremos en 2 semanas"

"Gracias Vegeta!" Bulma de inmediato beso a Vegeta, y como todas las carisias anteriores habían dejado a Vegeta con las hormonas bastante alborotadas pues decidieron tomar el postre antes de irse a comer.

Una ves que todos estuvieron reunidos en el comedor y terminaron sus alimentos cada quien se retiro a sus actividades, menos cierto rey que fue interceptado en medio camino por uno de sus hombres

"Vegeta tengo que hablar contigo"

"Que quieres Raditz tengo cosas que hacer" Le dijo Vegeta al hermano de su compañero

"Hay una humana que dice tener que volver a la tierra"

"Creí que todas habían venido voluntariamente! No me digas que secuestraste a alguien mas!" Dijo Vegeta recordando el incidente con la que ahora era su pareja

"Nada de eso Vegeta, lo que ocurre es que ella tiene un sobrino el cual no tiene mas parientes y aunque decidió dejarlo ahora esta arrepentida su nombre es Emperatriz y quiere tu permiso para traer a su sobrino aquí" Le dijo Raditz

"Traer al mocoso aquí? Supongo que ella ya tiene una pareja el esta de acuerdo? Porque no me are responsable de la muerte de nadie"

"Por eso no hay problema el esta totalmente de acuerdo"

"A si? Y quien es su pareja" Pregunto Vegeta algo dudoso era raro que alguien de su ejercito estuviera de acuerdo en vivir con un mocoso que no llevara su sangre

"Soy yo Vegeta, Emperatriz es mi mujer" Le dijo Raditz muy seguro de si mismo

"Bien tienes suerte, dentro de 2 semanas Kakarotto y yo viajaremos a la tierra puedes venir con nosotros" En verdad que Raditz había tenido suerte pues el normalmente no hacia viajes largos solo por una tontería como le parecía eso

"Gracias majestad, bien me retiro Bulma debe estar esperándome"

Luego de eso había pasado una semana el simulador de gravedad ya estaba avanzado hasta la mitad, lo cual era sorprendente pues Bulma no tenia mucho tiempo libre por todo el asunto de la coronación, pero por fin había llegado el día

"Hay Milk estoy tan emocionada!" Dijo Bulma parada frente al espejo de su habitación mientras Milk se encargaba de apretar el corsé de su vestido

"Lo se Bulma estoy muy feliz por ti, oye Bulma tal ves no sea un buen momento pero hay algo que te quiero preguntar"

"Que ocurre Milk"

"No notaste que los Tsufuru pasaban muy poco tiempo en el laboratorio, las veces que fuimos hay solo había uno o dos científicos, cuando antes había 10 o 15 no crees que es algo raro?" Pregunto la peli negro pues aun no olvidaba el problema de los planos

"Mm no lo creo tal ves solo llegábamos en sus horas de descanso" Bulma que era mas confiada no le preocupaba mucho esa situación

"Si puede ser" Claro que Milk aun no estaba muy convencida, lo mejor seria hablarlo con Kakarotto después del baile

"Bueno amiga estamos listas" Dijo Bulma observándose en el espejo, ambas se veían preciosas, Bulma llevaba un antiguo vestido que según Vegeta era el mismo que había usado su madre y su abuela, el vestido era de un color dorado con detalles de encaje azul y verde, era amplio de mangas largas que terminaban en campana, en verdad se veía que era un vestido fino, mientras que Milk al ser pareja de la mano derecha del rey y mejor amiga de la reina también debía verse especial hoy, su vestido era parecido al de Bulma solo que menos amplio y de color blanco con detalles en naranja y azul, ambas se observaban y posaban frente al espejo muy divertidas

"Si que están locas" Dijo vegeta entrando a su habitación y viendo a las 2 mujeres posando frente al espejo

"Ush Vegeta no seas grosero" Le dijo Bulma al saiyajin

"Toma debes usar esto" Dijo Vegeta ignorando el comentario de ella y entregándole un hermoso collar con un dije del símbolo real de Vejita y un anillo con la misma forma que el dije

"Son preciosos Vegeta" Dijo Bulma colocándose los accesorio

"Esas joyas han pasado por muchas generaciones de reinas, ahora deberás usarlas siempre ahora vámonos que no quiero llegar tarde" Vegeta tomo del brazo a Bulma y le rodero la cintura con su cola

El baile se realizo en el mismo lugar que la otra ves, pero esta ves había mucha mas gente

"Vamos a nuestra mesa, la ceremonia de coronación comenzara en media hora y luego vendrá el banquete" Dijo Vegeta mientras se dirigía con Bulma a la mesa principal, a los pocos minutos llegaron Milk y Kakarotto junto con Tarble

Todos los de la mesa principal platicaron un rato hasta que paso la media hora, Bulma estaba relajada lo peor ya había pasado con el discurso ya sabia que era aceptada.

Bulma camino junto con Vegeta caminaron hacia un tipo escenario ubicado en la parte central del salón

"Atención! La ceremonia dará comienzo" Dijo Vegeta con su imponente voz, todos los saiyajines dejaron todo lo que estaba haciendo y se acomodaron alrededor del escenario

Bulma se sentó en el trono que estaba en medio del escenario y Milk parada al lado de ella con una bella tiara en un cojín de terciopelo azul marino

"Pueblo de Vejita! Yo el Rey Vegeta II estoy aquí parado frente a todos ustedes para proclamarla a ella Bulma I como la reina de este planeta! A partir de este momento será su deber respetarla y obedecerla de lo contrario serán acusados de traición! Y todos saben cual es el castigo para eso!" Luego de esas palabras Vegeta dio unos pasos hacia atrás para colocarse del lado derecho de Bulma, al tiempo que Milk daba un paso al frente

"Bulma I, al otorgarte esta corona estarás aceptando todas las responsabilidades que conlleva ser de la realeza, deberás de dar tu vida si es necesario para proteger a tu pueblo, mandaras con dignidad y respetaras a tu pueblo" Dijo Milk frente a todos los presentes

"Yo Bulma I acepto esta corona así como acepto las responsabilidades que me corresponden como reina"

Tras estas palabras Milk coloco la hermosa corona en la cabeza de Bulma, ella se levanto y camino junto con Vegeta al frente de escenario

Todos los saiyajines se arrodillaron con una mano en su pecho para honrar a la nueva familia real

Bulma y Vegeta estaban por bajar del escenario pero un enorme estruendo hizo sacudir la tierra, todos voltearon hacia el origen del estruendo y observaron una de las paredes del salón completamente destrozada

"Que demonios esta pasaaa..!" Vegeta no pudo terminar su oración pues fue lanzado varios metros por un rallo de Ki

"Pasa que ah llegado su fin! Asquerosos saiyajines!" Dijo un sujeto de piel metálica y un traje azul marino con rojo y amarillo

"Quien eres!" Grito Kakarotto quien subió al escenario para ayudar a Milk y a Bulma

"Mi nombre es Baby! Yo y mi ejército somos la nueva generación de Tsufurus!, somos los encargados de cobrar venganza!"

**Aquí termina este capitulo y bien lo prometido es deuda, Emperatriz a quien menciono Raditz es un personaje que invento ****Jorgecr72****, y el sobrino que mencione también es un invento suyo. Los invito a que pasen a leer sus historias :D.**

**Tuve un poco de problemas para imaginarme la coronación espero que les allá gustado :) si así es dejen sus comentarios, acepto criticas y opiniones por cierto también los invito a leer mi nueva historia ****Amor real**


	9. Capitulo 9 la venganza Tsufuru

**Antes que nada quiero mencionar que este capitulo será de acción y pues nunca eh escrito sobre una pelea pero prometo hacer un esfuerzo para que me quede bien así que aquí esta el siguiente capitulo :) También quiero agradecerles sus Reviews! En verdad son muy importantes para mi pues me motivan a escribir lo mejor que mi imaginación me lo permite! :D**

**Ni dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Akira Toriyama**

Capitulo 9 La Venganza Tsufuru

Tras las palabras de Baby aparecieron detrás de el miles de sujetos con apariencia muy similar a la suya, de in mediato Kakarotto se puso en posición de combate estaba por atacar a Baby pero alguien se le adelanto

"MALDITA SABANDIJA!" Grito Vegeta quien acaba de dispararle un poderoso Bin bang attack que arrojo al Tsufuru contra una pared

"Kakarotto lleva a tu mujer y Bulma a un lugar seguro y luego regresa de inmediato, Nappa! Raditz preparen a todos para acabar con estos insectos!" Dijo Vegeta al tiempo que elevaba su Ki y un aura azul lo envolvía

"Ni lo sueñes Vegeta! Yo me quedare aquí con mi pueblo no me iré a esconder como una cobarde!"

"Cállate! Este no es momento para discutir tu sabes que aquí no ayudaras en nada ahora largo!"

"Ni me callo ni me voy! Es mi deber quedarme aquí Vegeta" Dijo Bulma convencida

Vegeta bajo y tomo por los hombros a Bulma

"Escúchame mujer si algo te pasara no me lo perdonaría! Si en verdad quieres ayudar vete con Kakarotto! Sabiendo que estas a salvo lejos de aquí podre pelear mejor" Dijo Vegeta mirando a Bulma a los ojos

"Bulma no puede pelear pero yo si! Yo me quedo" Dijo Milk

"No Milk debes ir con Bulma quiero que estés segura, ellos no son el oponente indicado para ti" Kakarotto había visto el gran progreso de Milk desde que entrenaban juntos pero aun así esto era demasiado para ella

Ambas chicas comprendieron y aceptaron, Kakarotto las llevo volando a la habitación de Vegeta y luego regreso al campo de batalla

Para mala suerte de los Tsufuru toda la elite del planeta Vejita se encontraba reunida en ese salón, los guerreros de primera clase no tenían mayor dificultad para pelear, pero lo que estos ignoraban era que la mayoría del planeta estaba siendo invadido y una gran parte de los guerreros de tercera y segunda clase estaban perdiendo la batalla

"Idiota! Te arrepentirás de meterte con el pueblo saiyajin" Dijo Vegeta al tiempo que comenzaba a pelear con Baby, quien por ser el líder de la nueva raza Tsufuru era considerablemente mas fuerte que los otros guerreros, pero Vegeta era el rey de la raza mas fuerte del universos así que la batalla era en verdad reñida

"Vegeta estas bien" Pregunto Kakarotto quien pelaba con 2 Tsufurus al mismo tiempo al ver caer a su amigo al piso, Vegeta ni siquiera contesto, se limpio el hilo de sangre que corría por su boca y alzo el vuelo para continuar con su pelea

"Su majestad! Todo el planeta esta siendo invadido y ya no quedan guerreros de tercera clase" Dijo Nappa quien al ser el encargado de las tropas del planeta ya había sido informado de la situación

"Manda a todos los soldados de primera clase a cubrir el planeta! Tu dirige la sección norte! Raditz! Tu cubre la sección oeste y dile a Broly y a Turles que cubran las secciones sur y este" Dijo vegeta mientras le daba un fuerte puñetazo en la boca del estomago a Baby quien escupió una mescla de saliva y sangre

Vegeta continuaba pelando pero algo lo distrajo lo que le dio la oportunidad a Baby de darle un buen golpe en la cara, Vegeta en lugar de contra atacar voló en dirección contraria

"Ve a mi habitación y encárgate de cuidar a mi mujer y la de Kakarotto" Le dijo Vegeta a su hermano después de atravesar con una mano el cuerpo del Tsufuru que estaba golpeando a Tarble

El joven saiyajin acato las ordenes de su hermano y voló hacia la habitación donde estaban las humanas

"Dóminos Milk! Hace unos momentos jure proteger a mi pueblo y ahora estoy aquí como idiota escondida en mi habitación! Debe haber algo que pueda hacer" Dijo Bulma con frustración

"Cálmate Bulma tu no eres una guerrera! Eres una científica" Milk quien si era una guerrera se sentía igual de frustrada que Bulma ella quería ayudar pero era consiente de que este momento solo seria un estorbo en el campo de batalla

"Eso es Milk! Soy una científica! Esas cosas fueron creadas en un laboratorio no? Tal ves allá encontremos algo"

"Pero y si allá hay Tsufurus que vamos a hacer Bulma? No podemos ir solas"

Ambas chicas se alarmaron al escuchar que la puerta de la habitación se abría pero al ver de quien se trataba se tranquilizaron

"Tarble pero que te paso? Milk ve por el botiquín que esta en el baño" Dijo Bulma al ver entrar a su cuñado bastante golpeado

"Vegeta dijo que viniera a cuidarlas, pero se que lo dijo porque allá solo era un estorbo" Dijo Tarble al recordar que casi era asesinado

"No digas eso, estoy segura que Vegeta lo hizo porque quería que tu también estuvieras seguro además si algo pasa estoy segura que nos sabrás defender" Dijo Milk quien ya había empezado a curar las heridas de Tarble

"Es verdad! Tarble tu nos puedes ayudar! Tenemos que ir al laboratorio y si tus nos llevas llegaremos mucho mas pronto y nos podrás ayudar si algo sale mal"

"No lo se Bulma yo no soy fuerte y si algo les pasa Vegeta y Kakarotto me van a matar" Tarble era un buen guerrero pero temía no ser lo suficientemente bueno

"No digas tonterías, eres muy fuerte además soy la reina te lo estoy ordenando si algo pasa Vegeta no podrá recriminarte por haber obedecido a tu reina" Dijo Bulma mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Tarble, el príncipe sabiendo que Bulma era tan terca como su hermano y que no dejaría de insistir tomo a las 2 humanas por la cintura y voló asegurándose que nadie lo viera al laboratorio principal

Mientras tanto la espantosa batalla seguía en pie, el terrible número de guerreros saiyajin caídos era al parecer el mismo que el de guerreros Tsufuru pero nadie se veía con la intención de rendirse

"Que te pasa gusano ya te cansaste" Dijo Vegeta al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su oponente

"Cállate maldito saiyajin! Tu y todo tu pueblo pagara por lo que hizo el demonio de tu padre" Baby hablaba con un completo rencor

"Ya deja de decir estupideces! Sabes perfectamente que estas perdiendo esta batalla" Vegeta a pesar de tener varios golpes y heridas levemente graves se encontraba en mejores condiciones que Baby pero este no parecía estar realmente preocupado

"Estupidez fue la tuya, al dejar a algunos Tsufuru con vida ahora eso será la perdición de los de tu asquerosa raza" Dijo Baby sonriendo malignamente

"Ja! Admito que fue una estupidez, debí acabar con toda la plaga de insectos que dejo mi padre pero de eso me voy a encargar ahora!" Vegeta volvió a aumentar su ki y le lanzo un poderoso Garlic Ho, Baby intento detener el ataque pero no resistió, su cuerpo recibió el ataque directo y fue lanzado hasta perderse de vista

"Esperen aquí yo entrare primero y me asegurare de que puedan entrar" Dijo Tarble entrando el laboratorio, minutos después se escuchaba claramente como había una pelea dentro del laboratorio, Milk y Bulma estaban bastante nerviosas no sabían que hacer si entrar y ayudar a Tarble o huir de nuevo a la habitación de Vegeta, una gran luz se asomo por las ventanas del laboratorio y luego todo fue silencio, ambas chicas se miraron una a la otra y luego voltearon a la puerta que estaba siendo abierta

"Ya es seguro chicas entren" Dijo Tarble

Cuando entraron las humanas vieron los cuerpos sin vida de 10 científicos, los cuales no fueron de mayor problema para Tarble pues eran eso, científicos no guerreros

"Debe haber algo por aquí que sea de ayuda!" Dijo Bulma, los 3 comenzaron a hurgar todos los escritos de los Tsufuru, pero no encontraban nada relevante la peli azul estaba comenzando a frustrarse y accidentalmente tiro una estatuilla del escritorio de uno de los científicos, al instante en el suelo se abrió una compuerta dejado ver unas escaleras que daban a un sótano, sin dudarlo los 3 chicos bajaron la escalera y justo como creían había un gran laboratorio

"En serio? Un pasadizo secreto liberado por mover una estatua? Esto parece una mala película de terror" Dijo Milk molesta por el cliché por el que estaban pasando

"Seguro que aquí encontraremos algo!" Dijo Tarble feliz de poder ayudar en algo, los tres comenzaron a revisar todo tan rápido como podían

"NO PUEDE SER!" Grito Bulma mientras sostenía lo que parecían ser unos planos

"Que encontraste" Dijeron Milk y Tarble al unísono

Bulma mostro su descubrimiento a sus amigos y ambos se alarmaron bastante

"Esto es horrible! Bulma tenemos que avisarle a Kakarotto y a Vegeta cuanto antes" Dijo Milk al borde de las lagrimas

Tarble tomo a las chicas de la cintura y estaba por emprender el vuelo, cuando sintió que sus rodillas no respondían y callo al piso, de tras de el estaba un guerrero Tsufuru sosteniéndole fuertemente la cola

"Miren madamas a quienes tenemos aquí, la reina, el príncipe y la pareja del soldado mas fuerte, esto es perfecto para hacer sufrir a Vegeta y Kakarotto antes de su perdición" Dijo el tsufuru al tiempo de golpear a Bulma y a Milk dejándolas inconscientes

"Cobarde! Suéltame para que podamos pelear de verdad" Tarble estaba furioso, el Tsufuru no contesto nada simplemente levanto al joven saiyajin por la cola y le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca dejándolo igual que a las humanas

"Vegeta los Tsufuru han sido eliminados de las secciones norte sur y este del planeta" Le dijo Nappa a su rey

"También de la sección oeste" Dijo Raditz quien acababa de aterrizar junto al saiyajin calvo

"Y que hay de los daños" Pregunto Vegeta

"Los guerreros de tercera clase desaparecieron de las 4 secciones del planeta incluyendo mujeres y niños, en las secciones sur norte y este sobrevivieron la mitad de los guerreros de segunda clase pero murieron la mayoría de las mujeres" Dijo Nappa quien ya había sido informado por Turles y Broly

"Y que hay de la sección oeste, hay vivian todas las humanas que trajimos" Pregunto Vegeta

"En esa zona no hubo tanto daño a los guerreros de segunda y primera sobrevivieron pero los de tercera clase y las mayoría de las humanas murieron y algunas ya estaba preñadas" Contesto Raditz

"Maldicion! Bueno ya veremos como arreglar eso" Dijo el rey Saiyajin

"Vegeta! Las chicas y Tarble no están!" Kakarotto había ido para ver como estaban Milk y Bulma pero al no encontrarlas regreso bastante preocupado

"QUE! Maldita sea! En donde se metieron!"

"No tengo idea Vegeta ya revise todo el castillo y no están!" Dijo nervioso Kakarotto

"Aquí están mi rey" Dijo una vos que ya se había echo familiar para Vegeta, volteo a donde provenía la vos y ahí estaba Baby sosteniendo por la cola a un inconsciente Tarble mientras a sus 2 lados se encontraban otros 2 guerreros Tsufuru sosteniendo a Milk y Bulma

"ESTUPIDA SABANDIJA! SUELTALOS!" Grito Vegeta furioso

"O si no que?" Pregunto Baby en tono burlón

"O si no me encargare de torturarte lentamente antes de mandarte al infierno" Dijeron Kakarotto y Vegeta al unisonó, el saiyajin mas bajo estaba algo impresionado por escuchar las mismas palabras de la boca de su amigo conocía a Kakarotto el no era fanático de matar mucho menos de torturar gente pero esta ves parecía diferente tenia una expresión que nunca había visto en su vida ni siquiera parecía el estúpido sonriente que era su amigo

Baby quien estaba en el aire sonrió sádicamente y los 3 Tsufuru soltaron a Tarble y a las humanas, antes de que golpearan contra el piso los tres Tsufuru lanzaron un poderoso rallo hacia las chicas y el saiyajin inconsciente ante la mirada atónita de Vegeta y Kakarotto.

El piso donde debían hacer caído Bulma Milk y Tarble ahora estaba ocupado por un gran hoyo que no parecía tener un final

Kakarotto y Vegeta estaban en un completo shock no podían moverse no podían hacer nada mas que escuchar las siniestras carcajadas de Baby

"Jajajaja que les pasa? No me digan que les importaban unas perras humanas y un inútil saiyajin débil" Dijo Baby entre carcajadas

"Mal… Maldito! Maldito!" Eran las únicas palabras que los saiyajines podían emitir, sin poder impedirlo comenzaron a derramar las que posiblemente eran las primeras lagrimas de su vida, el dolor que ambos estaban sintiendo solo era comparable en grandeza con el enorme poder que se estaba despertando en el cuerpo de ambos guerreros

"Aaahaahah!" Gritaron al unísono Vegeta y Kakarotto, era un grito desgarrador lleno de ira y tristeza, ese grito libero en ellos un nuevo poder.

Aun derramando lagrimas de sus ojos ahora de un tono verde esmeralda ninguno de los 2 saiyajines desaprovecho ni un segundo su recién adquirido poder, lanzaron un Final Flash y un Kame ha me ha, desintegrando por completo a los 2 Tsufurus a los lados de Baby.

Bien podían hacer lo mismo con Baby, desintegrarlo y acabar con todo de una ves, pero no, ese miserable no se merecía una muerte rápida, eso no les daría la misma satisfacción que golpearlo hasta la muerte querían hacerlo sufrir querían que pagara por el dolor que le estaban sintiendo, sin pensarlo 2 veces se lanzaron en una completa sincronía rodeados de un aura dorada a atacar al desgraciado Tsufuru el cual entre puñetazos y patadas no dejaba de reír la única respuesta lógica para la acción del Tsufuru era que había perdido la cabeza, claramente se podían escuchar los crujidos de los huesos de Baby que se rompían tras los golpes de Vegeta y Kakarotto, el Tsufuru no hacia ningún movimiento por defenderse solo se limitaba a escupir sangre entre sus espeluznantes carcajadas lo cual solo incrementaba la furia de los guerreros saiyajin, ambos estaban por dar el que parecía ser el golpe final cuando un par de voces que pensaron nunca volverían a escuchar los sacaron de su trance de ira

"EL PLANETA VA A EXPLOTAAR!" Gritaron Bulma y Milk apenas terminando de salir del hoyo que los saiyajin creyeron era su tumba, increíblemente las humanas no tenían heridas graves, mas que algunos rasguños y leves quemaduras

"Reaccionen tenemos que salir de aquí!" Gritaron al ver que ese par de hombres parecían que habían visto a un fantasma

" Mujer! Pero de que demonios estas hablando!" Pregunto Vegeta aun sin poder creerse que su mujer estaba viva

"Estos malditos remplazaron el núcleo del planeta por una bomba gigante! La mayoría de los científicos Tsufuru ya no están en el planeta!Los guerreros eran solo una distracción para poder huir" Explico Bulma

"Jajajaja! Deberías de ver tu cara Vegeta jajajaja en 5 minutos toda tu raza desaparecerá junto con este inmundo planeta jajajajaja" Dijo Baby retorciéndose en el piso el dolor que le producía moverse no le impedía reír a todo pulmón

"TODOS A LAS MALDITAS NAVES" Grito Vegeta lleno de frustración

"Jajajajaja! En este planeta no existe una sola nave que funcione Jajajajaja!" La carcajadas de Baby taladraban los oídos de Vegeta y Kakarotto que sin resistirlo mas lanzaron al mismo tiempo un pequeño rallo que atravesó el corazón de Baby matando al ultimo guerrero Tsufuru que quedaba con vida

"Vegeta! Cuando nos trajeron aquí arregle una de tus naves en 15 minutos sin conocer la tecnología estoy segura que ahora que la comprendo a la perfección puedo arreglarla en 5 minutos" Dijo Bulma decidida

Vegeta ni siquiera contesto tomo a Bulma de la cintura al igual que Kakarotto a Milk y volaron al área de despegue llegaron a la nave mas grande y de inmediato Bulma comenzó a revisarla mientras Kakarotto y Vegeta regresaban por el mayor numero de habitantes posibles.

Faltando 2 minutos para que el planeta explotara Vegeta y Kakarotto regresaron con Turles, Broly y su padre Paragus, Nappa, Raditz, Toma y Fasha quienes eran los más cercanos a la nave

"Bulma en donde esta Tarble! No lo encuentro!" Dijo Vegeta desesperado

"Cállate Vegeta necesito concentrarme"

"BULMA EN DONDE ESTA MI HERMANO!" Grito furioso Vegeta

"Esta muerto Vegeta! Se sacrifico para salvarnos del ataque de los Tsufuru" Dijo Bulma entre lagrimas, Vegeta no dijo nada mas simplemente se retiro y dejo a Bulma trabajar

"ESTA LISTA!" Dijo Bulma cerrando la compuerta del cableado de la nave.

El oscuro universo fue iluminado momentáneamente por la brillante luz, la inmensidad del espacio se trago el sonido de la explosión del planeta rojo, la explosión de planeta de los guerreros mas poderosos al universo dejando en su lugar solo rocas que pronto pasarían a ser basura espacial.

**Hasta aquí llego este capitulo :) mi intención era que fuera un capitulo emocionante espero haber cumplido mi objetivo**


	10. Capitulo 10 Rey sin pueblo

**N/A: Aquí les dejo el decimo capitulo seque esta ves tarde mas en actualizar pero con todo esto de las fiestas patrias pues no hubo nada de tiempo pero aquí esta listo el capitulo espero l disfruten **** y si es así comenten**

Capitulo 10 Rey sin pueblo

Rocas, solo miles de rocas que alguna ves fueron un planeta era la vista de la nave que había logrado despegar antes de la explosión, Bulma y Milk no sabían como reaccionar mientras veían a los 9 saiyajines quienes ahora eran los únicos de su especie observar el oscuro espacio, el lugar donde antes se encontraba su planeta.

"Si no les molesta fijare el curso al planeta tierra" Dijo Bulma tratando de romper el incomodo silencio, el rey del ahora inexistente planeta solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió observando al espacio

Bulma ingreso las coordenadas de la tierra y luego se retiro a una de las habitaciones de la nave

"Kakarotto te encuentras bien" Pregunto Milk acercándose a su pareja

"Si Milk no te preocupes" Dijo Kakarotto esbozando una fingida sonrisa, si bien nunca se sintió identificado con los de su raza, ese planeta era su hogar y le dolía el echo de perderlo

"Kakarotto! Vamos a entrenar ahora!" Grito Vegeta quien ya se dirigía a la sala de entrenamiento de la nave, los demás saiyajin comenzaron a seguir a Vegeta

"Sera mejor que esperen aquí, el rey no esta de buen humor" Dijo Kakarotto deteniendo el paso de lo demás guerreros, ellos entendieron el mensaje y se retiraron, ya era bien conocido que Vegeta no media sus fuerzas a la hora de pelear cuando estaba molesto y Kakarotto era el único capas de pelear al nivel de furioso rey, las horas pasaron y ambos saiyajin se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones

"Vegeta! Te eh dicho mil veces que no te excedas en los entrenamientos, ven déjame curarte" Bulma tomo el botiquín del baño y se dispuso a curar a su hombre

"No me toques!" Grito Vegeta antes de que Bulma pudiera comenzar a limpiarle las heridas

Bulma se sintió herida, en un principio Vegeta siempre se oponía a que lo curaran, pero de eso ya había pasado tiempo ahora simplemente llegaba herido y se sentaba en la cama esperando a que ella lo curara

"Vegeta, se que estas molesto pero.."

"Cállate! No quiero oírte!" Vegeta se veía realmente molesto

Bulma comprendía como debía sentirse Vegeta, así que decidió no llevarle la contraria al menos por un tiempo, prefería darle su espacio hasta que comenzara a superar su terrible perdida, las 2 semanas siguientes del viaje fueron todas iguales, 7 de los únicos saiyajin del universo permanecieron encerrados en sus habitaciones, salían solo una ves al día para comer cada uno en deferente horario, mientras que Vegeta y Kakarotto ocupaban todo su día moliéndose a golpes en la sala de entrenamiento, Milk ocupaba su tiempo haciendo el aseo de la nave cuidando a su hombre y cocinando y Bulma simplemente pasa el día siendo ignorada por Vegeta e insultada por él mismo cuando intentaba curar las heridas que producían su entrenamiento, esa situación la estaba cansando definitivamente cuando llegaran a la tierra tendría que hablar seriamente con el.

"Aterrizaremos en 15 minutos, Vegeta podrías llamar a tus hombres quiero darles algunas instrucciones antes de que lleguemos" Dijo Bulma, para de nuevo sr ignorada por Vegeta

"Yo lo are Bulma" Dijo Kakarotto, él había estado muy preocupado por la reacción de Vegeta, así que disimuladamente siempre estaba presente cuando Vegeta y Bulma estaban juntos, excepto claro cuando dormían ya que confiaba que con el duro entrenamiento que llevaban durante todo el día Vegeta caía dormido como pierda toda la noche evitando así una pelea con la peli azul.

El mejor amigo del rey llamo a sus únicos compatriotas y los reunió en la sala principal de la nave

"Escuchen dentro de 10 minutos aterrizaremos en la tierra, ya eh informado a mis familiares sobre nuestra llegada y en la que antes era mi casa están listas las habitaciones para ustedes ahí podrán quedarse el tiempo que gusten" Bulma hablo tratando de parecer autoritaria pero comprensible

"La que antes era su casa? Porque ya no lo es" Pregunto Broly

"Mi casa exploto hace 2 semanas junto con mi planeta" Contesto Bulma

"También quiero decirles que tienes prohibido asesinar a cualquier humano por mas fastidioso que este parezca, tampoco quiero que destruyan ningún lugar publico, yo me encargare de proporcionarles un lugar adecuado para que peleen libremente" Añadió Bulma rogando internamente que no la mataran por estarles imponiendo esas normas, al ver que los saiyajin asentían sin ninguna objeción se alegro, a pesar de haber sido coronada una hora antes de la destrucción del planeta aun era respetada como reina

Minutos después la nave aterrizo en un área desértica, la puerta principal se abrió dejando salir a los saiyajin y las 2 humanas

"Este planeta es horrible" Dijo Turles mirando a su alrededor

"No lo juzgues así, este planeta tiene paisajes muy variados" Le dijo Kakarotto a quien podría ser su gemelo

"Estamos en las afueras de la capital del norte mi casa esta como a 3 horas de aquí en auto pero si vamos volando llegaremos mas pronto" Dijo Bulma

Todos los saiyajin se elevaron y Kakarotto tomo en sus brazos a Milk

"Oigan olvidan algo!" Grito Bulma desde el suelo, Vegeta de mala gana bajo y cargo a Bulma, ella le indico el camino que debía seguir y todos los saiyajin siguieron sus reyes, mientras volaban los saiyajin no dejaban de admirar la vista, Kakarotto tenia razón ese planeta tenia de todo

Bulma se sentía realmente bien volando en los brazos de Vegeta, como había extrañado eso, sentirlo cerca, durante todo el viaje a la tierra Vegeta la había ignorado por completo incluso durmiendo en la misma cama ella no había recibido ni una caricia era como dormir con un bloque de hielo

"Te extraño" Susurro Bulma para si misma, mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla y escondía su cabeza en el cuello de Vegeta, el por su parte trataba de concentrarse y no dejarse llevar por el embriagador aroma de la humana, luego de una hora de vuelo Bulma diviso su enorme casa y todos aterrizaron en el patio de la C.C

"Bulma! Has regresado! Y trajiste a tus apuestos amigos!" Grito súper emocionada la Sra. Brief

"Hola mama, mira te los presento ellos son Broly Turles Nappa Paragus Raditz Fasha y Toma, el es Kakarotto es el novio de Milk y el es Vegeta es mi novio, y chicos ella es mi madre" Dijo Bulma mientras los saiyajin hacían una reverencia a la madre de su reina

"Baya! Son apuestos y educados" Dijo Bunny

"Son respetuosos mama, sabes me convertí en la reina del planeta Vejita, Vegeta mi novio es el rey de los saiyajin" Explico Bulma a su madre

"Hay hijita! Que emoción! Eres una reina! Y mira nada mas! Tu novio es guapísimo! Es mucho mas apuesto que el joven Yamcha!"

Vegeta noto la comparación de la madre de Bulma de él con un humano, seguramente con alguna antigua pareja de Bulma, eso le molesto bastante

"Ya mama! Porque mejor no le muestras las habitaciones a nuestros invitados" Bulma a veces se exasperaba por la imprudencia de su madre

"Bulma si no hay problema Kakarotto y yo iremos a mi casa quiero que conozca a mi padre" Dijo Milk tomando del brazo a su pareja

"No Milk para nada, nos vemos después" Se despidió Bulma y Milk y Kakarotto alzaron vuelo rumbo a la montaña Paoz donde vivía la peli negro con su padre

"Quien es Yamcha!" Pregunto Vegeta al quedarse solo con Bulma en el patio, los demás se habían ido con la mama de Bulma

"Vaya hasta que su majestad se digna a hablar" Dijo Bulma molesta

"Déjate de estupideces! Te hice una pregunta"

"Es el idiota de mi ex novio! Ahora sígueme te diré cual es nuestra habitación" Dijo Bulma comenzando a caminar, Vegeta siguió a Bulma en silencio, caminaron por un largo pasillo y luego llegaron a una gran habitación color rosa con decoración de flores, corazones, estrellas y muchos peluches

"Esta habitación es horrible! Si crees que voy a dormir aquí eres una completa estúpida!" Dijo Vegeta mirando la habitación de arriba abajo

Bulma ya harta de esa situación y de ser tratada así exploto

"Basta Vegeta! Hasta ahora eh sido paciente porque se por lo que estas pasando pero ya es hora de que dejes esa actitud conmigo!" Grito Bulma

"Sabes por lo que estoy pasando! Todo mi pueblo murió!" Vegeta había preferido mantenerse alejado de Bulma para evitar una pelea pero al parecer era algo inevitable

"Te recuerdo que también era ya mi pueblo Vegeta! Ya se te olvido que me escogiste como tu reina!"

"No te atrevas a comprar mujer! Si era tu pueblo! Pero llevabas un mes en el planeta! No creciste ahí! No viviste toda tu vida procurando el bienestar de ese planeta!"

"Tienes razón Vegeta tal ves no tuve la oportunidad de apegarme por completo al pueblo saiyajin pero yo no tuve la culpa de…"Bulma no termino de hablar pues fue interrumpida por Vegeta

"Si! Si la tuviste! Tuviste toda la maldita culpa!" Vegeta estaba arto de reprimir lo que en verdad pensaba

"Oh claro! Yo tuve la culpa de que esos lunáticos explotaran el planeta"

"Tuviste la culpa de la muerte de Tarble!" Grito Vegeta lleno de coraje

"Que? Vegeta ya no.."

"Si te hubieras quedado donde te deje mi hermano estaría vivo!"

"Si tu no lo hubieras mandado a cuidarme no hubiera ido conmigo!" Dijo Bulma entre lagrimas en verdad le dolía la acusación de Vegeta

"Yo no lo envié a cuidarte! Lo envié para que no muriera en el campo de batalla! Lo envié para protegerlo! Yo jure protegerlo Bulma y ahora esta muerto por tu imprudencia"

Bulma se estremeció ante las frías palabras del saiyajin, Vegeta tenia razón hasta cierto punto, ella obligo a Tarble a ir al laboratorio

"Yo lo siento Vegeta" Dijo Bulma mirando a los ojos a su pareja

"Eso no lo revivirá" Sentencio Vegeta y salió de la habitación dejando a Bulma en su rosada habitación llorando amargamente

"Papa! Papa! Eh regresado!" Grito Milk entrando a su casa en la montaña Paoz

"Milk! Hija que bueno que estés aquí! Te extrañe tanto, y veo que trajiste compañía" Dijo un sujeto robusto y como de 2 metros de altura

"Si padre el es Kakarotto es mi novio y muy pronto nos casaremos" Dijo Milk con orgullo

"Mucho gusto yo soy Ox Satán, así que tu serás el esposo de mi pequeña espero la cuides bien hijo" Dijo el gran hombre dándole una palmada en la espalda a su futuro yerno

"No se preocupe señor cuidare muy bien a Milk"

"Y cuando se piensan casar" Pregunto Ox Satán

"No lo se papa primero tengo que consultarlo con Bulma, ella también se va a casar planeamos una boda doble será genial no lo crees?" Milk se veía súper emocionada

La futura ama de casa dejo a Kakarotto y a su padre conversando mientras ella preparaba la cena, el saiyajin le conto de donde provenía como eran los de su raza y lo que había pasado con su planeta, Ox Satán estaba muy contento, su hija había escogido bien se veía que era un buen muchacho y además era un experto en las artes marciales y por visto era muy fuerte

A la hora de la cena Ox Satán quedo impresionado con la forma de comer de Kakarotto, ni siquiera el que era un sujeto realmente enorme comía esa cantidad de comida, luego de la cena Kakarotto y Milk se retiraron a la habitación de ella

"Tu casa es muy bonita Milk" Dijo Kakarotto echando un ojo a la habitación

"Gracias, se que no se parece en nada al castillo donde vivías pero espero que puedas verlo como un hogar"

"Mi hogar es donde pueda ser feliz contigo" Dijo Kakarotto acercándose a la peli negro y enrollando su cola en su cintura

"Kakarotto no me la interpretes pero a ti te veo mucho mas relajado que los demás, no te dolió lo de tu planeta?" Pregunto Milk

"Pues si me entristeció al final de cuentas era el lugar donde naci y crecí pero no estaba muy apegado a ese lugar y Raditz y mis amigos también se salvaron así que yo no lo veo como una gran tragedia" Contesto Kakarotto

Milk se alegro de que su pareja no se viera afectado por lo que había pasado

A la mañana siguiente Milk y Kakarotto se despidieron de su padre y volaron directo a la Corporación Capsula para hablar con Bulma sobre los términos de la boda

"Buenos días señor Brief, se encuentra Bulma?" Pregunto Milk entrando a la enorme casa, el papa de la peli azul le informo que Bulma aun no se levantaba pero ya que Milk era como de la familia podía pasar a buscarla a su habitación

Milk subió las escaleras y camino por el largo pasillo hasta estar frente a la puerta de la habitación de Bulma, antes de que tocara la puerta esta se abrió

"Buenos días Vegeta" Saludo amablemente la peli negro, Vegeta ignoro por completo el saludo y siguió con su camino

"_Si que es un grosero_" Pensó Milk y luego entro a la habitación de la peli azul

"Buenos días Bulma" Dijo Milk sentándose en la cama donde aun se encontraba acostada su amiga

"Buenos días Milk, ya desayunaste? Si gustas puedes acompañarnos" Ofreció Bulma

"Gracias pero comí antes de venir, amiga vengo para que comencemos cuanto antes los arreglos de la boda" Milk se veía bastante entusiasmada pero al ver que su amiga en ves de alegrarse comenzó a sollozar su sonrisa se borro

"Hay Milk dudo mucho que me case con Vegeta, me odia tal ves ni siquiera quiera seguir viviendo conmigo" Dijo Bulma soltándose a llorar en los brazos de su amiga

"Que? Pero que dices Bulma si se notaba que Vegeta en verdad te quería como puedes decir que te odia!" Milk estaba realmente sorprendida, además recordaba las palabras de Kakarotto el le había asegurado que Vegeta amaba a Bulma

"Me culpa por la muerte de Tarble y tiene razón Milk si no hubiéramos ido al laboratorio el estaría vivo" Dijo Bulma entre sollozos

Tras esas palabras Milk se separo de inmediato de su amiga y comenzó a caminar a la salida

"Milk que haces a donde vas?" Pregunto Bulma por la extraña reacción de Milk

"A hablar con el estúpido rey! Y crema que me va escuchar!" Grito Milk furiosa cerrando la puerta tras de si y bajando las escaleras con pasos firmes llego a la cocina donde se encontraban Kakarotto y Vegeta desayunando en silencio

"Eres idiota o que!?" Preguntó furiosa Milk refiriéndose al más bajo de los saiyajin en la cocina

"Disculpa?" Pregunto Vegeta realmente confundido

"Como demonios puedes decir cosas tan horribles! Como puedes culpar a Bulma de la muerte de Tarble!" Milk estaba que explotaba de la ira

"Ese no es asunto tuyo!" Respondió Vegeta

"Escúchame bien! Su majestad! Si no fuera por Bulma tu real trasero ahora pertenecería a la nada! Ella te salvo la vida a ti! Y a todos los que estamos en esta cocina!

Vegeta intento responder pero Milk no lo dejo

"Si salimos de tu habitación fue porque Bulma insistía en que quería hacer algo por ayudar a su pueblo! Y si no hubiéramos ido al laboratorio nunca nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de la maldita bomba! Y ahora mismo estaríamos todos muertos! Así que en lugar de culparla de un trágico accidente deberías de agradecerle que en este momento estés vivo!"

Vegeta permaneció en silencio como si estuviera meditando lo que Milk le acababa de decir y luego simplemente se retiro de la cocina

"Milk! Estas loca no puedes gritarle así a Vegeta tienes suerte que no te matara" Dijo kakarotto aun incrédulo por el acto suicida que acaba de hacer su mujer

"Hmp alguien tiene que hacer entrar en razón a ese terco además si quisiera lastimarme tu me defenderías cierto?" Pregunto Milk haciendo su cara más inocente

"Claro Milk, y espero que con lo que dijiste Vegeta reaccione" Le dijo Kakarotto a la peli negro, luego de eso Milk subió a la habitación de Bulma donde ella estaba terminando de vestirse para bajar a evitar la muerte de su amiga, Milk simplemente le sonrió y le dijo que todo estaría bien y luego de eso prefirió retirarse junto con Kakarotto

Vegeta salió de la C.C y voló sin un rumbo por varias horas hasta que decidió aterrizar en la punta de una montaña, le parecía un buen lugar para reflexionar y hay permaneció hasta que oscureció y así ya con sus ideas en orden regreso al lugar que ahora seria su hogar

Bulma ya se encontraba en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño cuando escucho que la puerta de su cuarto se abría dejando ver al rey de los saiyajin

"Quiero que hablemos" Dijo seriamente Vegeta

"Hablar? Hablar de que? De cómo mate a tu hermano!? Escúchame Vegeta! Estoy harta de esto! Lo lamento! En verdad, pero yo tuve la culpa de lo que paso!" Grito Bulma, en verdad estaba ofendida, en un principio en verdad se sintió culpable pero al igual que el saiyajin ella paso su día reflexionando y llego a la conclusión de que Vegeta estaba siendo injusto con ella las cosas no fueron como el creía

"Lo se" Contestó él calmadamente

"Y si vas a seguir tarándome así mejor te largas de.. Espera, que dijiste" Bulma estaba tan segura que obtendría otra respuesta que le tomo unos segundos darse cuanta de que Vegeta ni le estaba gritando ni la estaba culpando de nada

"Dije que lo se, no fue tu culpa que Tarble muriera yo le ordene protegerte y eso fue lo que hizo no fue tu culpa, fue mía" Dijo Vegeta bajando la mirada

"Basta Vegeta no hagas eso" Dijo Bulma acercándose al guerrero y tomándolo por la barbilla para que alzara la mirada

"Hacer que?" Pregunto el

"Tratar de culpar a alguien, lo que paso fue un horrible accidente y nadie tuvo la culpa"

"Tal ves tengas razón" Contestó Vegeta

"Claro que la tengo yo siempre tengo razón, Tarble murió en batalla como un verdadero guerrero y deberías estar orgulloso de el" Le dijo Bulma

Vegeta solo asintió con la cabeza y luego ambos se acostaron en la cama de Bulma

"Aun pienso que tu habitación es fea" Dijo Vegeta con una media sonrisa

"Es porque es la habitación de una muchacha soltera no de una mujer casada, claro que si yo fuera una mujer casada podríamos remodelar la habitación"

"Pues entonces casémonos cuanto antes no soporto dormir entre tanto rosa" Dijo Vegeta dándole otro vistazo a la femenina habitación

Bulma se abrazo al fuerte pecho de su amado mientras suspiraba aliviada de que los malos momentos hubieran terminado

**Aquí termina el decimo capitulo sinceramente creí que tardaría mas en publicar pero logre actualizar con solo un día de retraso de lo que tenia planeado hacerlo espero lo disfruten **


	11. Capitulo 11 Un dia en la tierra

**N/A: Aquí les dejo el onceavo capitulo, quiero que sepan que en verdad agradezco los reviews que han dejado :) espero les agrade el capitulo este será un capitulo cómico**

Capitulo 11 Un día en la tierra

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde la llegada de los saiyajin a la tierra y la casa de Bulma ya no estaba tan ocupada, la mayoría de los saiyajin no habían soportado la vida en la tierra, tanta gente molesta y sin poder eliminar a nadie simplemente les resulto imposible, así que prefirieron tomar la nave en la que habían llegado y buscar un planeta con mejores condiciones para su estilo de vida, solo Nappa Raditz Kakarotto y Vegeta se quedaron en la tierra, los últimos dos se quedaron por razones obvias, Raditz se quedo por la promesa que se había echo a si mismo de buscar al sobrino de la humana que fue su pareja además de que su única familia se quedaría también, Nappa se quedo porque había quedado fascinado con la comida de la tierra y de que la señora Brief parecía tener pastelillos recién preparados a cualquier hora del día.

"Parece que ya se han adaptado bien a la vida de aquí no lo crees?" Pregunto Milk a Bulma, mientras ambas chicas tomaban el sol en el patio de la C.C

"Pues yo no diría eso Milk se han adaptado a vivir dentro de la casa pero aun no han visto nada, no han ido a la playa a un antro a un restaurante o de compras si se van a quedar aquí deberían de aprender que hay mucho mas en la tierra que un desierto donde entrenar" Dijo Bulma sabiendo que estos primeros 15 días en la tierra los saiyajin no habían echo mas que comer y desaparecer casi todo el día para entrenar en un área desierta

"Tienes toda la razón Bulma, que te parece si mañana los hacemos olvidarse de ese tonto entrenamiento y nos largamos todos a pasar un buen día" Dijo Milk muy emocionada

"Dalo por echo amiga! Cuando lleguen Vegeta y Nappa yo me encargo de convencerlos tu convence a Kakarotto y a Raditz" Los dos primeros guerreros vivían con Bulma en la Corporación y Raditz había preferido vivir en el campo con Kakarotto y su mujer, la montaña Paoz era mucho mas tranquila que la gran ciudad de la capital del oeste

Las dos amigas pasaron el resto de su día planeando todo lo que harían al día siguiente hasta que Milk se despidió, debía regresar a la montaña Paoz antes que Kakarotto y su cuñado para tenerles lista la cena como la gran ama de casa que había demostrado ser

Bulma por su parte programo a los robots que harían la cena y luego se retiro a su habitación para ver como convencería a los saiyajin, Nappa no seria un gran problema a pesar de lo que había pasado élseguía siendo completamente fiel a sus reyes así que no se negaría y llevando comida de su madre lo mantendría contento, el problema seria Vegeta él ya había expresado muchas veces, quizá demasiadas su desagrado por las actividades humanas y por el echo de convivir con multitudes de ellos, pero ella Bulma Brief y nadie le daba un No como respuesta, y luego de un buen rato pensando encontró lo que sabia seria la manera perfecta de convencerlo

Después de preparar todo para llevar a cabo su plan Bulma bajo a la cocina donde ya se encontraban sus padres cenando

"Bulmita donde están tu novio y su fortachón amigo la cena se enfriara" Dijo la Sra. Brief

"No lo se madre tal ves su entrenamiento se alargo ya sabes como son" Dijo Bulma sentándose a cenar, cuando toda la familia Brief ya estaba terminando su postre entraron por la cocina 2 saiyajin cubiertos de arena

"Pero a ustedes que les paso? Y porque llegaron tan tarde" Pregunto Bulma al ver a los saiyajin

"El idiota de Nappa desvió un rallo que le lanzo Raditz y se estrello contra una extrañas montañas y levanto una gran nube de arena" Dijo Vegeta mientras se quitaba los guantes y vaciaba de ellos montañitas de arena

"Ya te dije que lo siento Vegeta" Dijo Nappa que ya había empezado a comer

"Como que extraña montaña?" Pregunto Bulma

"Era una rara montaña puntiaguda en medio del desierto" Respondió Vegeta

"Que!? Vegeta esa era una pirámide!"

"Pues lo que fuera, Nappa y Raditz la hicieron pedazos" Dijo Vegeta con una pequeña risa

Bulma respiro profundo para tranquilizarse, si comenzaba a gritar su plan tal ves se arruinaría así que simplemente se acerco y le susurro al oído

"No comas mucho Vegeta el postre te espera arriba" Dijo Bulma seductoramente y luego se retiro a su habitación dejando a un nervioso Vegeta devorando su comida con una velocidad impresionante para poder ir a reclamar su postre

Apenas termino su cena subió las escaleras y llego su habitación, al entrar observo que todo el cuarto estaba en penumbras pero la luz de la luna le permitió visualizar la provocativa figura de su mujer recostada en la cama

Bulma al verlo entrar se levanto de la cama y camino moviendo seductoramente sus caderas hasta la puerta donde aun se encontraba Vegeta observándola de arriba abajo

"Te gusta lo que ves?" Pegunto Bulma ya en frente de su pareja dando una vuelta lenta para que la pudiera contemplar mejor, traía puesto una sexi lencería de encaje con transparencias negro y un liguero con unas medias tono ahumado

Vegeta la observo por unos segundos deleitándose con la figura de su mujer y luego la tomo por la cintura para besarla pero Bulma puso sus manos sobre sus labios y se lo impidió

"No tan rápido Vegeta, no abra sexo hasta que me prometas algo" Dijo Bulma colgándose de su cuello y mordisqueando su oreja con la única intención de provocarlo mas

"Que? Eso es jugar sucio mujer"

"Lo se" Contesto ella abrazándolo mas fuerte para pegarse por completo a su cuerpo

"Que es lo que quieres" Vegeta no estaba para nada molesto le encantaban ese tipo de juegos provocativos

"Que mañana olvides tu estúpido entrenamiento y pases el día con nosotros" Dijo Bulma con su cara mas tierna

"Nosotros?" Pregunto Vegeta

"Si nosotros, Milk Kakarotto Raditz Nappa tu y yo, iremos a almorzar al campo a comer a la playa y a cenar a un lujoso restaurante y luego iremos a un antro a bailar un rato" Mientras Bulma hablaba se dedicaba a sacarle la playera al saiyajin y a acariciar su bien formado pecho

"Ni lo sueñes" Dijo Vegeta dejándose consentir por la peli azul

"Oh vamos Vegeta será divertido" Dijo Bulma dando un salto para abrazar con sus piernas la cintura de Vegeta, él por reflejo la tomo del trasero

"Pasar mi día rodeado de escandalosos humanos no es mi concepto de diversión, en realidad en este momento tengo en mente algo mucho mas divertido" Dijo Vegeta caminando con Bulma hasta la cama

"Pues creo que tu diversión será ir a dormir a la habitación de Nappa, te deseo suerte si quieres dormir con sus tremendos ronquidos" Dijo Bulma soltándose del agarre de Vegeta

El saiyajin que ya se encontraba bastante encendido por todo el jugueteo de Bulma sabia que si quería podía tomarla de cualquier forma sin embargo opto por otra opción

"Esta bien pero quiero una buena recompensa" Dijo Vegeta mientras tumbaba a Bulma a la cama

"Pues que así sea" Le contesto Bulma antes de besarlo con pasión

A la mañana siguiente ambos se levantaron lo mas temprano que su noche de pasión se los permitió a las 9:30 a.m para ser exactos, la peli azul encapsulo todo lo que podrían necesitar en su agitado día y le advirtió a su madre que no regresarían hasta la noche y así Nappa Vegeta y Bulma volaron a la montaña Paoz para almorzar al aire libre, cuando llegaron Milk que ya conocía toda la zona les indico el camino hasta un bello claro en medio del bosque a la orilla de un pequeño lago

"Es precioso Milk" Dijo Bulma admirando el paisaje

"Si, si bellísimo ahora saquen el almuerzo muero de hambre" Dijo Raditz sobándose el estomago

Bulma y Milk des encapsularon el mega almuerzo que habían tenido que cargar para alimentar a 4 saiyajin, todos se sentaron alrededor de un gran mantel y comenzaron a degustar la comida

"Mm.. Esto esta delicioso! Mira pruébalo Milk" Kakarotto acerco al rostro de su pareja un tazón con pollo y pipián*, Milk vio el delicioso pero extraño platillo frente a ella y pasados 10 segundos ya se encontraba en la orilla del lago vomitando todo lo que ya había almorzado

"Te encuentras bien Milk" Pregunto Bulma luego de que su amiga regresara a sentarse con un tono mas pálido de lo normal en su rostro

"Si no te preocupes estoy perfectamente bien" Contesto la peli negro

"Pues a mi no me parece Milk llevas 4 días vomitando todas las mañanas" Dijo Kakarotto preocupado por la salud de su mujer

"Te dije que estoy bien! O que? Piensas que te estoy mintiendo? Es eso cierto? Crees que soy una mentirosa!" Dijo Milk gritando y luego soltándose a llorar por las 'acusaciones' de Kakarotto

"No.. no.. no.. Milk no llores yo no dije eso te creo te creo" Dijo Kakarotto agitando las manos en forma de disculpa

"_Y yo creí que me había quedado con la mujer mas loca de la tierra ja pobre Kakarotto_" Pensó Vegeta observando en silencio la escena de la mujer de Kakarotto

Luego de el ataque de Milk el almuerzo fue un poco más normal, de la comida no quedo ni rastro y a petición de los saiyajin Bulma y Milk los dejaron entrenar un poco mientras ellas recogían el desastre de el almuerzo

"Bien chicos basta de entrenamiento les advertimos que este día no abría nada de eso, ahora quien esta listo para ir a la playa!" Dijo Bulma súper emocionada, la playa era uno de sus lugares favoritos

"Que es una playa mujer?" Pregunto Vegeta

"Una playa es un hermoso lugar rodeado de arena.."

"Arena? Ni loco iré a la estúpida playa ya vi suficiente arena por el resto de mi vida" Interrumpió Vegeta que aun recordaba el pequeño accidente en el desierto

"Oh vamos Vegeta la playa no es lo mismo que el desierto ya lo veras cuando lleguemos ahora vámonos yo conozco la mejor playa de por aquí" Dijo Bulma saltando a los brazos de Vegeta

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Bulma unos no muy convencidos saiyajin llegaron a una hermosa playa al parecer muy exclusiva pues era muy poca la gente que se veía por ahí

"Tomen estos son sus trajes de baño y vallan a cambiarse" Dijo Bulma señalando los vestidores, los saiyajin se fueron a cambiar de mala gana murmurando cosas como porque debían usar trajes para un baño si estaban en la playa, mientras Milk y Bulma iban al vestidor de chicas a cambiarse, cuando los saiyajin salieron de in mediato llamaron la atención de todas las chicas del lugar, y es que era imposible no ver a unos apuestos sujetos musculosos con unos pequeños shorts, el de Kakarotto era rojo, el de Vegeta azul, el de Raditz era verde y el de Nappa era amarillo.

"Bulma! Me puedes decir porque todos aquí tenemos que estar en ropa interior!" Pregunto Vegeta al ver que todos a su alrededor incluyéndolo estaban medios desnudos

"No es ropa interior Vegeta son trajes de baño y son para meternos al agua" Contesto Bulma, los saiyajin se miraron unos a otros sin entender y luego de caminar un poco entendieron a que se refería Bulma, todos los guerreros estaban impresionados, ese inmenso lago no parecía tener un final debían admitir que era una bella vista

"Ahora a nadar chicos!" Gritaron Bulma y Milk mientras corrían al agua, los saiyajin las siguieron

"Que les sucede no me digan que les da miedo el agua?" Pregunto Milk al ver que los saiyajin se quedaban atrás con una cara de disgusto

"Como se supone que entremos el agua es cada ves mas profunda" Pregunto Raditz

"Pues nadando tonto" Contesto Milk como si hubieran preguntado lo mas obvio del mundo, al ver que la cara de confusión de los guerreros solo aumentaba no pudo evitar echarse a reír

"Jajajaja Bulma! Ven acá jajaja parece que los guerreros mas poderosos del universo no saben nadar jaja" Llamó Milk a su amiga entre risas

"Jaja es eso cierto Vegeta? No saben nadar?" Pregunto Bulma

"Cállate mujer! En Vejita no hay nada parecido a esto además no es algo necesario para pelear!" Dijo Vegeta enojado, se sentía tonto por no poder hacer algo que las humanas si

"Es verdad olvidaba que el agua de Vejita la extraían solo de los mantos subterráneos, jaja Milk parece que tendremos que enseñarles a estos monos a nadar" Dijo Bulma divertida por toda esa situación

Luego de unas cuantas horas de lecciones los 5 saiyajin ya eran todos unos expertos en natación, las chicas que ya se sentían algo cansadas dejaron a los hombres divertirse en el agua mientras ellas iban a tomar el sol

"Oye Milk que fue todo eso de la mañana? Actuaste muy extraño" Pregunto Bulma recordando el vomito y el llanto de la peli negro

"No lo se amiga estos días no me eh sentido muy bien oye porque no encargamos unos ostiones*?" Pregunto Milk saboreándose los mariscos

"Milk que asco sabes que los odio y no se supone que tu también? No me digas que ahora estas de antojo"

Milk razono las palabras que le dijo su amiga y de in mediato comenzó a sacar cuentas mentales

"OH POR KAMI!" Grito Milk levantándose de golpe de su camastro

"Que te ocurre Milk?" Pregunto Bulma al ver la reacción de su amiga

"Como no me di cuenta antes Bulma! Si que soy estúpida es decir vómitos? Antojos? Cambios de humor? Y tengo un retraso de un mes! Bulma yo creo que estoy embarazada!" Dijo Milk llena de emoción

"Oh amiga felicidades!" Bulma abrazo a la peli negro y luego acordaron no mencionar nada, Milk quería darle la noticia a Kakarotto en privado

"Valla ya es casi medio día y esos hombres no han venido a reclamar comida se ve que les gusto el mar"

"Jaja tienes razón Bulma pero yo me estoy muriendo de hambre ven vamos por ellos para comer de una ves" Bulma y Milk fueron por los guerreros

"No Milk un ratito mas" Dijo Kakarotto asiendo un puchero tras el llamado de la peli negro

"Te digo que salgas ya del agua Vegeta!" Grito Bulma desde la orilla

"Hmp tu no me mandas mujer" Contesto Vegeta

Luego de unos cuentos gritos y del abuso de poder de Bulma como reina que seguía siendo, los 4 saiyajin salieron de mala gana del agua y se dirigieron a las regaderas para quitarse la sal y luego regresaron a la playa donde un mesero les llevo la comida hasta el lugar en donde estaban

Los saiyajin quedaron fascinados con la comida al parecer nunca habían probado nada parecido a los mariscos, definitivamente el viaje a l playa había sido una buena decisión, luego de comer esperaron un rato a la orilla del mar viendo el paisaje y luego todos regresaron al agua, al atardecer Raditz y Nappa habían desaparecido con unas muchachas dejando solos a las 2 parejas

"El clima esta refrescando deberíamos salir ya" Dijo Bulma abrazando su propio cuerpo los demás asintieron y salieron del agua, luego de un nuevo viaje a las regaderas regresaron a la playa pero cada pareja tomo un rumbo diferente

"Vaya Milk esto es realmente hermoso" Dijo Kakarotto que observaba el atardecer parado con su pareja a la orilla del mar

"Si lo es, oye Kakarotto hay algo que quiero decirte" Dijo Milk mirando a los ojos negros de su guerrero

"Que ocurre Milk" Contesto él

"Pues veras yo… eh.. Pues lo que pasa es que yo…" Milk se sentía algo nerviosa

"Ya Milk suéltalo" Dijo el saiyajin despreocupadamente

"Yo estoy embarazada Kakarotto!" Dijo Milk apretando los puños y cerrando los ojos, al pasar unos segundos y no escuchar una respuesta abrió uno de sus ojos solo para ver a Kakarotto viéndola con una cara llena de felicidad y ternura

"Gracias Milk" Contesto el al fin

"Gracias porque?" Ella no esperaba esa respuesta

"Por hacerme tan feliz y por ahora darme la mejor notica del mundo!" Dijo Kakarotto tomando a su mujer de la cintura y levantándola en el aire mientras daba vueltas y luego bajándola a su altura para darle un tierno beso

"Vamos mañana le daremos la noticia a mi papa además debemos irnos Bulma hizo reservaciones en el mejor restaurante de la capital y debemos alistarnos" Dijo Milk una ves acabado el beso, la feliz pareja y futuros padres volaron de regreso a la montaña Paoz donde se cambiarían para luego encontrarse con la otra pareja el centro de la gran ciudad

"No veo porque arruinar un buen día yendo a cenar rodeados de insectos" Dijo Vegeta recostado en la cama de la aun rosada habitación mientras esperaba a que Bulma saliera del baño donde se estaba arreglando

"Porque será algo romántico Vegeta" Grito ella desde el baño

"Tonterías" Murmuro para si mismo luego de esperar otra media hora Bulma por fin salió del baño, y valla que la espera había valido la pena

Ella traía puesto un lindo vestido rojo sstraple y algo corto acompañado de unos tacones negros y un ligero maquillaje

"Listo, vámonos Vegeta" Dijo Bulma saliendo de la habitación una ves afuera Vegeta iba a cargarla para irse pero ella no se lo permitió

"No Vegeta esta ves iremos a mi modo no podemos llegar volando en medio de la ciudad iremos en mi auto" Dijo Bulma des encapsulando un lujoso auto negro, Vegeta de muy mala gana subió al vehículo del lado del copiloto

Mientras Bulma conducía el rey del planeta inexistente iba observando por la ventanilla la ciudad y no podía evitar sentirse molesto, todo eso le parecía tan ajeno, tan diferente a la vida que había llevado hasta hace poco, tan distintito a su pueblo, al pueblo que había jurado proteger y que ahora ya no existía, hundido en sus melancólicos pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a l lujoso restaurante de comida italiana, ambos bajaron del auto y entraron al lugar, se sentaron en una mesa para cuatro y a los pocos minutos llegaron Milk y Kakarotto

La cena transcurrió de manera muy normal excepto porque a los 2 saiyajin se les hizo algo muy complicado utilizar los numerosos cubiertos que había en la mesa y comer con buenos modales

"Bulma adivina que? ya se lo dije a Kakarotto" Dijo Milk tocándose el vientre

"Me alegro amiga! Y muchas felicidades Kakarotto" Contesto la peli azul

"Decirle que?" Pregunto Vegeta curioso

"Que voy a ser papa! No es genial Vegeta?" Dijo Kakarotto muy entusiasmado, Vegeta por su parte no mostro ninguna emoción y continúo con cena, después del postre y de que Vegeta se negara rotundamente a ir a un antro a bailar un rato ambas parejas regresaron a sus hogares

"Que te sucede Vegeta? Estuviste muy callado en la cena y ni siquiera felicitaste a tu amigo por la buena noticia" Dijo Bulma mientras entraban a la casa

"No es nada mujer estoy cansado me voy a dormir" Dijo Vegeta subiendo las escaleras

"Bien te alcanzo en un rato, iré al laboratorio desde que llegue eh estado holgazaneando y ya es tiempo de que retome mi trabajo"

"Como quieras" Contesto Vegeta y luego se retiro a la que el veía como la mas horrible de las habitaciones

Bulma llego a su querido laboratorio y antes de retomar sus investigaciones pendientes decidió ordenar un poco el lugar, no le gustaba trabajar entre el tiradero

La peli azul se encontraba limpiando un gran estante pero al no alcanzar la parte mas alta abrió uno de los cajones de abajo y lo uso como escalera, el mueble al no estar sujeto a la pared sucumbió ante el peso de la peli azul y calló junto con ella

"Auch, aah demonios ahora tendré mas caos para ordenar" Dijo Bulma sobándose la cabeza luego del gran golpe y observando el gran desastre

Inmediatamente comenzó a recoger los libros, hojas y pequeños prototipos que se encontraban guardados en el ahora inservible estante, hasta que algo llamo su atención

"Mm.. que es esto" Dijo la científica tomando en sus manos una brillante esfera naranja con 6 estrellas, luego de observarla un rato mas recordó su gran aventura de joven

Cuando Bulma tenia 16 años había encontrado la esfera y luego de investigar que lo que era descubrió que era un esfera mágica, según la leyenda existían otras 6 y si juntaba las 7 aparecería un Dios dragon que le cumpliría cualquier deseo, al descubrir eso la joven había recorrido el mundo en busca de las otras pero nunca tuvo éxito así que regreso a su casa y olvido por completo ese loco sueño

Recordar todo eso le dio una gran idea, ahora que era mayor y que tenía a 4 hombres fuertes para ayudarla seguro que encontraría las demás esferas, y sabia exactamente que aria con ellas

Esa noche Bulma no durmió para nada, ocupo todo ese tiempo para construir un rastreador que le facilitara su búsqueda.

**Terminado el capitulo 11! :) Como seguro vieron en algunas palabras agregue un asterisco* Esto lo hice porque no estaba segura de que todos mis lectores estuvieran seguros de que eran las comidas que mencione, bien pues aquí se los diré**

**El pipián es una típica comida mexicana echa de diferentes tipos de semillas, chiles verdes y la verdad no se que mas le pongan, en fin tiene una apariencia verde y espesa sinceramente a mi me parece vomito! Pero es muy delicioso jeje**

**Los ostiones son un tipo de almejas que se comen vivos! Si así es te entregan la almeja viva y le pones limón y se retuerce :S y así te la comes jaja se que suena raro pero también es algo muy delicioso y de echo si no esta viva no te lo puedes comer! Ya muerta es toxica y no te salvarías de una buena indigestión jaja**

**-Por cierto Cristian supongo que este capitulo resuelve tu duda acerca de si existirán las esferas del dragon es esta historia ;)**

**Bien creo que eso es todo espero les guste el capitulo, también quiero mencionar que estoy SUMAMENTE FELIZ! La espera valió completamente la pena! La peli de DBZ fue GENIAAL! Me encanto sobre todo porque tiene mucho de VegetaxBulma! La ame! Dios! Estoy tan feliz! :DDDD**


	12. Capitulo 12 Que comience la busqueda

**N/A: Aquí con ustedes el capitulo numero 12 :), Se que cada ves estoy tardando mas tiempo en actualizar u.u pido una disculpa por eso pero verán en mi trabajo paso alrededor de 8 horas sentada así que cuando termino por mas ganas que tengo de escribir sentarme frente a la compu no es algo muy apetecible, también quiero decirles que muy probablemente este sea el penúltimo capitulo y el siguiente sea el final, si no lo es solo serán 2 capítulos mas mi historia llega a su fin u.u bueno sin más que decir espero disfruten el capitulo y comenten :D amo leer sus reviews**

Capitulo 12 Que comience la búsqueda

"SOY UNA GENIO!" Exclamó Bulma una ves que término su radar

"Ahora solo debo probarlo" Dijo para si misma la científica y luego salió de su laboratorio rumbo a la cocina donde sabia, por la hora que era, podía encontrar a quien la ayudara

"Vegeta toma esta esfera y escóndete en cualquier parte de casa" Bulma llego a la cocina y puso enfrente del desayuno de Vegeta la esfera naranja

"No habías dicho tu que era descortés no saludar en la mañana? Y para que quieres que haga esa tontería?" Pregunto Vegeta sabiendo que su idea de un desayuno tranquilo quedó en el olvido

"No hay tiempo de modales Vegeta! Ahora has lo que te digo es muy importante por favor" Rogo Bulma con su cara mas tierna, el saiyajin tomo el que era su sexto platon de cereal y la esfera de mala gana y salió de la cocina, la mujer le había dicho que se escondiera así que se metió a uno de los tantos cuartos vacios que según había escuchado eran para las visitas, se sentó en la cama para ahora si disfrutar su desayuno mientras la infantil de su mujer lo buscaba

Vegeta aun no terminaba su cereal cuando la peli azul entro por la puerta

"FUNCIONA! Vegeta mi radar es todo un éxito! A puesto a que en menos de una semana podremos regresar al planeta Vejita!" Grito Bulma súper emocionada, Vegeta por su parte casi se ahoga con su comida

"De que demonios hablas mujer" Dijo Vegeta dándose golpecitos en el pecho

"Ves esto? Es una esfera del dragon! En total existen 7 y están esparcidas por todo el mundo si las juntamos todas un Dios dragon nos concederá un deseo! Pediremos que el planeta vuelva a existir junto con la población saiyajin!" Dijo Bulma llena de orgullo

"Dios dragon? Que estupideces dices!" A Vegeta le molesto bastante la actitud de Bulma, ella sabia que el aun no superaba por completo la perdida de su hermano y de su planeta y ahora ella venia hablando de unas ridículas esferas de cristal que le devolverían todo lo que perdió, acaso se estaba burlando de el

"No son estupideces! Pase varios años de mi vida investigando estas esferas! Estoy segura de que no son una simple leyenda es una realidad y hoy mismo comenzaremos a buscarlas" Bulma realmente se veía muy segura de si misma y eso de in mediato Vegeta lo notó dándole así credibilidad a sus palabras, su mujer ya había demostrado antes que era bastante inteligente así que era muy posible que lo que ella decía era verdad

"Esta bien, llama a Kakarotto y a Raditz para que nos ayuden" Dijo Vegeta un poco serio, él creía en la capacidad de su mujer para hacer las cosas pero no quería crearse falsas esperanzas sobre todo de volver a ver con vida a Tarble

Bulma contenta de que Vegeta confiara en ella le dio un tierno beso y luego fue a comunicarse con Milk, esa seria de seguro una gran aventura como en los viejos tiempos, al poco rato de que hablara con la peli negro ella, Kakarotto y Raditz llegaron a la C.C

"No puedo creer que no pensáramos en eso antes Bulma! Tan buen recuerdo que tenemos sobre las esferas" Dijo Milk algo melancólica sin duda su embarazo la estaba afectando

"Lo se amiga! Siendo sincera si la esfera no me hubiera golpeado la cabeza no lo hubiera recordado que torpe de mi parte"

"Que recuerdo Milk?" Pregunto Kakarotto curioso

"Bulma y yo nos conocimos cuando ella llego a la montaña Paoz buscando las esferas del dragon" Contesto Milk añorando las aventuras de su juventud

FLASHBACK

_Una Milk de 15 años caminaba rumbo a su casa en la montaña Paoz cuando a lo lejos escucho maldecir a otra chica, la peli negro intrigada se acerco a donde provenían los gritos_

"_Esto es una estupidez! Como voy a encontrar la esfera si ni siquiera puedo salir de aquí!" Decía alterada una joven de unos aparentes 16 años con el pelo de color azul_

"_Estas perdida?" Pregunto Milk quien ya se encontraba detrás de la otra joven, la peli azul que se encontraba totalmente ajena a que tenía compañía salto del susto, luego de recuperarse del semi infarto habló_

"_Rayos me diste un buen susto niña, aah si estoy perdida en este estúpido bosque" Se quejo la joven peli azul_

"_Este estúpido bosque es mi hogar! Así que mas cuidado con tus palabras niñita" Dijo Milk enfadada_

"_Lo siento es solo que llevo casi una hora dando vueltas y no tengo ni idea de cómo salir de aquí" Dijo Bulma sentándose en una roca_

"_Mm pues yo conozco muy bien toda la zona quieres puedo ayudarte" Dijo ya mas tranquila Milk_

"_Enserio sabes guiarte bien por aquí? Tengo una mejor idea ven sígueme por cierto me llamo Bulma" Dijo muy alegre la peli azul, Bulma le conto a Milk toda la historia de las esferas del dragon y la peli negro acepto gustosa a ayudarla ella era un gran guerrera y seguro que con su fuerza y la inteligencia de ella podrían encontrarlas_

FIN DE FLASHBACK

"Así es y luego ambas seguimos buscando por todo el mundo pero nunca pudimos encontrar nada así que desistimos, sin embargo desde esa aventura somos inseparables" Dijo Bulma abrazando a la peli negro

"Y que les hace pensar que esta ves si las encontraremos?" Pregunto Raditz

"Por que ahora tenemos esto! Es un radar que nos permitirá saber la ubicación exacta de las 7 esferas en cualquier parte del mundo además ustedes pueden volar y son fuertes eso también será de gran ayuda" Dijo Bulma mostrándoles a todos su mas reciente invento, luego presionó un botón y en la circular pantalla aparecieron 7 puntitos brillantes

"Lo ven! Sera muy fácil! Como solo tuve tiempo de construir un radar iremos todos juntos a buscar las esferas, la mas cerca esta a unas horas de aquí vamos!" Bulma corrió al interior de su casa y minutos después regreso con una mochila y su estuche de capsulas, saltó a los brazos de Vegeta y le señalo la dirección a la cual debían ir, los 4 saiyajin y las 2 humanas alzaron el vuelo

"Esta será una gran oportunidad para que ustedes conozcan todo el mundo antes de regresar al planeta Vejita" Le dijo Bulma a los 4 extraterrestres

"Se escucha bastante segura de que volveremos su majestad" Le dijo Nappa a su reina

"Claro que lo estoy! Ahora limítense a observar el paisaje no es hermoso?" Aseguro Bulma mientras sobre volaban por el inmenso mar

"ALTO!" Grito Bulma y todos pararon en seco

"La esfera esta justo debajo de nosotros" Dijo Bulma mientras miraba el mar abierto

"Y como se supone que la sacaremos?" Pregunto Raditz

"Por suerte yo la gran Bulma Brief siempre estoy preparada" Bulma saco de su bolsillo su estuche de capsulas, tomo la indicada, apachurro el botón y la lazo al mar donde callo un mini submarino para una persona

"Vegeta bájame yo iré por ella"

"No!, Nappa ve por la esfera" Ordeno Vegeta y Nappa asintió

"Tu ni te muevas!, Vegeta dudo mucho que Nappa sepa manejar mejor que yo MI submarino así que bájame o me lazo al mar desde aquí" Dijo Bulma señalando a Nappa y gritándole a Vegeta quien de mala gana llevo a Bulma hasta su submarino

"Si en 20 minutos no sales iré por ti"

"Jaja Vegeta esta preocupado" Se burlo Kakarotto

"Cállate!" Grito Vegeta un poco sonrojado

Los minutos pasaban y todos observaban fijamente el punto exacto donde se había sumergido el submarino, pasados 30 minutos exactos Vegeta hablo

"Suficiente iré por ella" Dijo el saiyajin decidido

"Espera Vegeta acabamos de aprender a nadar ayer y ya te quieres aventar a aguas profundas" Cuestiono Kakarotto, y lo que decía era verdad Vegeta no era un nadador experto y el lo sabia, luego de pensarlo unos segundos tuvo una idea

"Dale tu mujer a Raditz y ven acá" Ordeno Vegeta, Kakarotto obedeció no muy seguro y luego bajaron asta rozar sus pies con el agua, Vegeta le ordeno transformarse en súper saiyajin y luego aumentar su poder al máximo, Kakarotto hizo lo que su rey le pido y de inmediato comprendió el porque

La energía que emanaban ambos saiyajin era tan grande que el agua a su alrededor comenzó a dispersarse, ambos aumentaron su poder hasta que pudieron ver el fondo del mar junto con una muy enojada Bulma peleando con un cangrejo gigante por la esfera

"Que lo sueltes te digo cangrejo idiota!" Gritaba Bulma mientras jalaba con una garra mecánica la esfera al mismo tiempo que el cangrejo jalaba con su fuerte pinza, Nappa se acerco y de un golpe noqueo al marisco y luego tomo la esfera y al submarino donde estaba Bulma y la saco del agua, Vegeta y Kakarotto volaron y el mar volvió a la normalidad

"Bulma estas bien? Ya nos habías preocupado a todos" Dijo Milk que ya se encontraba de nuevo en brazos de Kakarotto

"Si Milk estoy bien" Dijo Bulma algo molesta por no poder recuperar la esfera ella sola

"En donde esta la siguiente esfera Bulma?" Pregunto Kakarotto muy emocionado

La científica encendió el radar y luego le indico a los demás la dirección a en la cual debían volar, los 6 aventureros volaron en silencio un par de horas hasta llegar a una jungla

"Mm que raro" Dijo Bulma observando el radar luego de aterrizar en un claro de la gran selva

"Que ocurre?" Pregunto Milk al ver la cara de disgusto de su amiga

"La esfera se esta moviendo, esta tonta selva es muy espesa y no deja funcionar bien al radar pero esta muy cerca de aquí eso se los aseguro será mejor que comencemos a buscar"

Los demás asintieron y comenzaron a buscar en diferentes direcciones la esfera

"Kakarotto mira!" Dijo Milk señalando un gigantesco árbol donde se encontraban un par de monos jugando con un objeto naranja

"Genial Milk! Es la esfera yo iré por ella" Kakarotto dio un gran salto y comenzó a trepar por el árbol

"Ven animalito animalito" Kakarotto estaba por tomar al mono que traía la esfera cuando este salto a otra rama evitando el agarre del saiyajin, Kakarotto lo imito y salto a otra rama logrando sujetar la cola del mono asiendo que se asustase y lanzara la esfera para que otro primate la tomara, así el despistado saiyajin comenzó a perseguir a dos juguetones monos sin lograr tomar la condenada esfera, aunque a decir verdad hacia un par de minutos que le había dejado de tomar importancia a su objetivo y ahora parecía mas bien estar jugando con los pequeños monos

Milk suspiro algo fastidiada mientras veía a su pareja divertirse de lo lindo cuando noto que la esfera había pasado a segundo termino y rodo libremente fuera del alcance de los simios así que Milk sin ninguna dificultad la tomo

"Kakarotto ya deja eso te llenaras de pulgas! Hmp ni se te ocurra querer darle ese ejemplo a tu futuro hijo entendiste!" Grito Milk ya bastante alterada así que el saiyajin opto por dejar su juego para otro día y buscar a los demás para informarles que ya tenían la esfera

Luego de encontrar a los demás Bulma localizo la siguiente esfera y alzaron vuelo

"Falta mucho? Me estoy muriendo de hambre" Se quejo Kakarotto mientras volaban

"Mm es verdad casi es la hora de comer porque no paramos en el siguiente pueblo para comer y descansar un poco y luego continuar" Sugirió la peli azul, luego de continuar volando unos cuantos minutos desde lo alto visualizaron una ciudad Milk y Bulma obligaron a los saiyajin a aterrizar en las afueras de la ciudad para no dar un espectáculo en media ciudad y continuar caminado al llegar al centro de la ciudad ya todos tenían bastante hambre en especial los 4 hombres así que decidieron parar en el primer puesto de comida rápida y Bulma lo compro todo

Luego de que el vendedor prepara 130 hot dogs y 50 hamburguesas los saiyajin exigieron reanudar la búsqueda de inmediato

"Maldición esta comenzado a hacer bastante frio" Se quejo Nappa mientras abrazaba su propio cuerpo

"Eso es porque estamos volando asía el polo norte será mejor que aterricemos por aquí para ponernos nuestros abrigos antes de llegar a las montañas nevadas" Dijo Bulma quien también ya resentía el frio

Una ves en tierra firme Bulma des encapsulo un armario con abrigos de diferentes tamaños y colores, también había guantes y botas, una ves bien abrigados continuaron su camino hasta la cima de una enorme montaña nevada

"Bu.. Bu.. Busquen la maldita esfera" Dijo Vegeta titiritando de frio

"Esto es ri.. ri.. Ridículo aquí no hay nada" Dijo Nappa luego de que estuvieran 20 minutos buscando sin éxito alguno

"Estoy se.. se..Segura de que esta por aquí cerca" Dijo Bulma muy convencida

"Chi.. chi.. Chicos la encontré" Dijo Milk tratando de levantar un gran bloque de hielo del cual en el centro se podía ver la esfera de 1 estrella

"Genial ahora larguémonos de a.. a.. aaccchuuu!" Nappa estornudó tan fuerte que provocó una avalancha por suerte los saiyajin y las humanas alcanzaron a elevarse antes de ser cubiertos por la nieve

"La siguiente esfera se encuentra muy lejos será mejor que acampemos en un buen lugar y continuemos mañana" Sugirió Bulma, los demás aceptaron y luego bajaron en un bello prado donde Bulma des encapsulo 3 pequeñas casas

"Ahh todo esto ah sido mas cansado de lo que creí" Dijo Milk recostándose en la cómoda cama luego de haber terminado de cenar, Nappa y Raditz se habían encargado de cazar algo para cenar mientras Kakarotto hacia una fogata y Vegeta descansaba recostado en el pasto a la luz de la luna, aunque una luna menguante no era igual de bella que la luna llena era agradable poder ver el brillante astro sin convertirse en un mono gigante

"Pero que dices Milk si ah sido muy divertido! Este planeta es genial tiene de todo!" Kakarotto había quedado fascinado con todo lo que había visto en la tierra, el planeta Vejita era en su mayoría de un clima caliente y semi desértico y en tan solo un día en la tierra el ya había visto mares, lagunas ríos, montañas nevadas y grandes pastizales

"Si si ah sido muy divertido pero tu no tienes un pequeño saiyajin en tu interior devorando todos tus nutrientes" Dijo Milk sobándose el vientre

"Es verdad Milk los saiyajin comemos demasiado y deberás comer bastante si no quieres que nuestro pequeño te deje sin energía" Kakarotto sabia que los embarazos saiyajin eran algo riesgosos pero hasta ahora Milk se veía muy bien así que no veía porque preocuparse solo esperaba que todo continuara tan bien como hasta ahora

Mientras tanto en otra de las casas un nervioso saiyajin se paseaba de un lado a otro

"Se puede saber a ti que te pasa? Me estas mareando con tantas vueltas" Se quejo la peli azul al ver a su pareja moverse de un lado a otro

"Nada" Respondió secamente deteniendo sus pasos y observando por la ventana el cielo estrellado

"No abra luna llena hasta dentro de un buen tiempo si es lo que te preocupa" Dijo Bulma tranquilamente, cuando les habían contado lo de la transformación ozaru ella y Milk no podían creerlo pero recapacitando era algo bastante obvio considerando la cola de mono

"No es eso, es solo que.. Nada olvídalo" Vegeta no estaba muy convencido de contarle sus reocupaciones a su mujer

"Vegeta ven aquí" Dijo Bulma palmeando la orilla de la cama, Vegeta obedeció y se sentó junto a ella

"Se que te preocupa que esto de las esferas no funcione y no puedas volver a ver a Tarble pero confía en mi se que funcionara y no lo digo solo porque yo lo investigue, lo siento en mi corazón Vegeta regresaremos a nuestro hogar" Dijo Bulma tiernamente, Vegeta estaba impresionado de que su mujer lo conociera tan bien y supiera exactamente lo que le pasaba

"Admito que es egoísta de mi parte pensar solo en mi hermano cuando todo mi pueblo fue eliminado es solo que Tarble llevo una vida muy difícil y cuando regreso al planeta yo me prometí a mi mismo que le daría una buena vida y que hice? Lo deje morir" Dijo Vegeta seriamente, en él no era algo normal hablar para desahogarse pero con Bulma le era mas sencillo dialogar

"Se lo que paso el me lo conto y créeme Vegeta, Tarble era un muchacho feliz"

Vegeta asintió y se sintió mas tranquilo la sonrisa de Bulma lo reconfortaba

"Ya duérmete mujer aun nos faltan tres esferas y pienso encontrarlas mañana" Dijo Vegeta acostándose en la cama y jalando a su mujer consigo

"No puedo creer que en un día conseguí lo que en un año no pude definitivamente es bueno estar junto a un saiyajin" Dijo Bulma divertida abrazada al pecho de su saiyajin

A la mañana siguiente reanudaron su búsqueda muy temprano, las siguientes dos esferas las encontraron en las siguientes 7 horas, una se encontraba en el arbusto de un gran bosque todos buscaron por casi una hora sin éxito hasta que Bulma la encontró asiéndole unos ajustes al radar para que trabajara bien en zonas densas y fuera aun mas exacto, luego de volar un par de horas desde el bosque hasta una zona montañosa la siguiente esfera la encontraron para su desgracia dentro del estomago de un gran dinosaurio, Vegeta alego no haber encontrado ninguna el para divertirse un poco con el dinosaurio antes de matarlo y luego obligar a Nappa y a Raditz a destazarlo para sacar la esfera

"Sera mejor que se den un buen baño antes de seguir con la búsqueda! No soporto esa pestilencia!" Dijo Milk tapándose la nariz, el saiyajin calvo y el de larga cabellera estaban cubiertos casi por completo de sangre, como niños regañados fueron a buscar un rio y luego de bañarse partieron en la búsqueda de la ultima esfera, solo se encontraban a una hora de la capital del sur donde se encontraba la ultima pieza que conformaba la esperanza de volver a ver su hogar

**Aquí termina el capitulo se que esta ves fue un poquito mas corto pero estos días eh estado supero ocupada y para colmo hoy fui al dentista me sacaron una muela y me pusieron brakets! Demonios los odio! Ya los había llevado casi toda la secundaria y ahora de nuevo los traeré otros 6 meses! Que lata u.u Bien ya les conté todo mi historial dental xD jaja si les agrada el capitulo comenten! Les prometo que el siguiente lo are más largo :)**


	13. Capitulo 13 Familias completas

**N/A: ULTIMO CAPITULO! Luego de mucho pensarlo decidí dar por terminada esta historia, tenia una idea para alargarla algunos capítulos mas pero creo que la volvería algo tediosa así que preferí concluirla aquí Quiero agradecer a todas y todos los que comentaron y siguieron mi historia :D por cierto! Les agradecería a todos mis lectores que visitaran mi biografía, ahí encontraran el titulo y ****Summary**** de las historias que próximamente escribiré me gustaría que me informaran por medio de un reviews o de un MP que preferirían que comenzara a escribir :), Bueno sin más que decir los dejo leer el final de esta historia**

Capitulo 13: Familias completas

-Estas segura de que aquí esta la esfera?- Pregunto Vegeta observando el enorme edificio de cristal situado en el centro de la capital del sur

-Si, esta en el piso mas alto me pregunto como abra llegado hasta allá- Dijo Bulma alzando la vista, en la entrada solo vasto con decir que era Bulma Brief para que le permitieran la entrada a ella y a sus amigos

-La esfera esta del otro lado de esa puerta- Dijo Bulma señalando una enorme puerta de madera

-Disculpe señorita que hace? Acaso tiene cita?- Pregunto una secretaria impidiéndole el paso a Bulma

-Eh.. Si Claro su jefe me esta esperando a mi y a mis compañeros- Mintió Bulma, la joven volvió a su escritorio y reviso la agenda de su jefe

-Es usted el señor Hiranuma?- Cuestiono la secretaria

-Es el!, yo soy su representante es que al señor no le gusta mucho hablar- Dijo Bulma tomando del brazo a Vegeta y la secretaria al ver la cara de pocos amigos que tenia el 'Señor Hiranuma' pues lo creyó algo comprensible así que los dejo pasar

-Quienes son ustedes?- Pregunto un señor de edad avanzada al ver entrar a su oficina a 6 completos extraños

-Hola! Eh yo… Nosotros somos…- Bulma al parecer tenia la mente en blanco

-Al grano! Estamos buscando una de estas y sabemos que usted la tiene!- Dijo Milk mostrándole al anciano una de las esferas del dragon, el empresario la observo por unos minutos, luego abrió un cajón y saco la esfera de 7 estrellas

-Genial!- Bulma intento tomarla pero el anciano fue mas ágil que ella y la volvió a guardar en el cajón

-Porque abría de dársela a unos completos extraños- Pregunto el ancianito

-Porque si no lo voy a mat..- Grito Vegeta pero fue interrumpido por un codazo que le dio Bulma en la boca del estomago y como el saiyajin tenia la guardia baja lo sofoco lo suficiente como para que dejara de hablar

-Cuanto quiere por la esfera- Dijo Bulma con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se sobaba el codo, tal ves hubiera sido mejor un pisotón

-No creo que le pueda poner un precio muchacha es una reliquia familiar y como veras no estoy necesitado de dinero- Dijo el anciano ampliando las manos para mostrar su lujosa oficina

-Le ofrezco 10 millones de zenis- Dijo Bulma sin vacilaciones

-Crees que voy a creer que una jovencita como tu tiene esa cantidad para ofrecerme- Se burló el viejo

-Esta 'jovencita' Se llama Bulma Brief y si acepta tendrá la cantidad depositada en 10 minutos- El anciano dejo su cara de burla por una más seria y comenzó a frotarse la barbilla en señal de que estaba pensándolo

-Quiero 30 millones de zenis- Hablo por fin el anciano

-Bien ahora deme la esfera- Contesto Bulma

-Pero Bulma! Estas loca!?- Grito Milk exaltada ella ya estaba organizando un plan mental para robar la esfera en la noche

-No te preocupes Milk, fue un placer hacer negocios con usted- Tranquilizó Bulma a su amiga y luego se despidió de el ahora mas millonario anciano

-Un momento jovencita puedo saber porque pagaste tanto por una simple esfera de cristal- Pregunto el empresario

-Son un lindo centro de mesa- Dijo Bulma antes del salir por la puerta

-Eres una tonta sabes que de igual manera hubiéramos obtenido la esfera no era necesario hacer eso-

-Ya Milk no te angusties sabes que la empresa gana bien además muy pronto estaremos en Vejita y alla no necesitare ese dinero- Dijo Bulma de lo mas tranquila

-Pero y tus padres? Que crees que pensaran- Milk no estaba para nada convencida con lo que acababa de hacer su amiga

-Mama gasta más que eso en mantener el zoológico que tiene en casa además desde que tengo 18 años manejo mi propio dinero Milk a mis padres no les afectara en nada y ya te dije yo no necesitare ese dinero- Alego la peli azul mientras llamaba al banco para depositar el dinero en el numero de cuenta que le había proporcionado la secretaria antes de salir del edificio

-Y ahora que?- Pregunto Nappa

-Ahora vayamos a un lugar alejado para invocar al dios dragon no sabemos como pueda aparecer y no es una buena idea que todo el mundo se entere de esto podría ser un gran problema- Los demás asintieron y alzaron vuelo al desierto que utilizaban los saiyajin para entrenar al llegar a la tierra y asegurarse que no hubiera nadie cerca Milk saco de su bolso las 7 esferas y las coloco en la arena

-Miren están brillando- Dijo Raditz al ver como las 7 estrellas resplandecían

-Antes que nada debemos pensar exactamente que le diremos según se el dios dragon solo concede un deseo y en ese deseo debemos especificar que reconstruya el planeta Vejita y reviva a todos los saiyajin eso podría tomarlo como 2 deseos- Dijo Bulma pensativa

-Solo hay que decirle que reconstruya el planeta junto con los saiyajin que mataron los Tsufuru ahora has que aparezca!- Dijo Vegeta algo ansioso

-Mm creo que eso puede funcionar perfecto! Ahora Bulma llama al dragon!- Dijo Milk muy entusiasmada, Bulma tomo aire y luego grito a los 4 vientos

-SAL DE HAY SHEN LONG Y CUMPLE NUESTROS DESEOS!-

Los saiyajin estaban por protestar que nada estaba ocurriendo cuando el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse hasta aparentar completamente la noche, las esferas dejaron su tintineo resplandeciente para volverse totalmente brillantes y de ellas comenzó a salir un gran rallo que poco a poco fue tomando forma hasta dejar ver la forma de un dragon verde gigantesco

-Les concederé un deseo, puede ser lo que ustedes quieran, ahora díganme cual es- Dijo el gran dragon con una vos imponente

-Shen Long queremos que reconstruyas el planeta Vejita junto con toda la gente que asesinaron los Tsufuru!- Grito la peli azul desde el suelo

-Claro ese es un deseo muy fácil- Los grandes ojos rojos del dragon brillaron brevemente

-Listo su planeta y toda esa gente ah revivido- Dijo Shen Long para luego desaparecer y esparcir las ahora 7 esferas de piedra por todo el planeta

-Y ya? Es todo? el planeta ah sido reconstruido?- Pregunto Raditz algo incrédulo

-Así es Raditz mañana mismo podremos regresar a nuestro hogar- Dijo Bulma con una gran sonrisa

-Y quien asegura que el planeta y el pueblo ah vuelto? Esto bien podría ser un truco!-

-Vegeta como puedes ser tan incrédulo! Tu mismo acabas de ver a Shen Long!- Grito Bulma furiosa todos ellos acababan de presenciar algo impresionante y Bulma y Milk habían realizado el sueño de su juventud y Vegeta simplemente lo creía un truco

-Hmp, hasta no ver no creer ahora vámonos tenemos mucho que hacer si queremos irnos mañana- Dijo Vegeta cargando a Bulma

-Yo los alcanzo luego- Dijo Raditz para luego alejarse en otra dirección, los saiyajin restantes volaros de regreso a la C.C

-Te voy a extrañar tanto!- Chillaba Bunny abrazando a su hija luego de que ella le contara que mañana volvería al planeta Vejita

-Ya mama tan pronto podamos vendremos de visita- Dijo la peli azul para tranquilizar a su melancólica madre

-Es cierto señora tenemos que regresar para la boda! No creas que lo eh olvidado Kakarotto!- Intervino la peli negro, el saiyajin de cabello alborotado solo asintió con una gran sonrisa

-Mujer es mejor que vayas a revisar la nave no quiero sorpresitas durante el viaje- Dijo Vegeta entrando por la puerta de la cocina donde se encontraban todos

-A ti también te voy a extrañar tanto joven Vegeta- Bunny se lanzo a Vegeta y le dio un gran abrazo mientras el saiyajin se tensaba evidentemente nervioso

-Ya déjalo mama lo estas asfixiando- Dijo Bulma soltando una pequeña risita

-Lo siento hija pero es que estoy tan triste no te veré gobernar tu reino no estere presente cuando estés embarazada- Bunny se veía bastante afligida

-Mama porque no vienen papa y tú con nosot…-

-Pensé que nunca lo dirías! Tu padre y yo empacamos nuestras cosas desde hace dos días!- Interrumpió la Sra. Brief antes lanzando el pañuelo que traía en una mano y esbozando la mas grande de las sonrisas mientras le gritaba al Sr. Brief que Bulma ya los había invitado

-Ahora se de donde sacaste lo escandalosa- Dijo Vegeta frotándose la cien, Milk y Kakarotto aceptaron la invitación de Bulma de quedarse a cenar y luego ambos se retiraron al hogar de ella en la montaña Paoz

-Que te ocurre Milk- Pregunto Kakarotto al ver que su mujer no se encontraba tan alegre como los demás

-Nada es solo que… Nada vamos a la cama- Milk mostro una pequeña sonrisa y subió las escaleras, seguida por el saiyajin

-Vamos Milk dime que te pasa- Insistió Kakarotto

-Olvídalo Kakarotto no quiero que pienses que soy una egoísta-

-Jamás pensaría eso anda ya dímelo- Dijo el saiyajin metiéndose a la cama con la peli negro y abrazándola cariñosamente, Milk se acomodo en el pecho de su hombre y luego comenzó a hablar

-Es solo que pienso que la tierra es un mejor lugar para que crezca nuestro hijo no te ofendas pero no me gustaría que el pequeño se crie entre peleas y malos modales pero no quiero que pienses que no me alegra que tu planeta haya vuelto- Dijo Milk abrazando el dorso de su hombre

-Pues quedémonos aquí- Contesto Kakarotto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-Hablas enserio?- Dijo Milk levantándose de golpe

-Si por que no? La tierra es un lugar muy bonito y la comida es mejor- Kakarotto no parecía tener ninguna objeción con los pensamientos de Milk

-Gracias te prometo que todos los días te cocinare algo muy delicioso!- Milk se volvió a abrazar al fuerte pecho de Kakarotto y luego se dispusieron a dormir

A la mañana siguiente los futuros padres partieron rumbo a la casa d Bulma para darle la noticia a ella y a Vegeta, cuando llegaron los 3 saiyajin se encontraban metiendo maletas a la nave

-Y tus cosas Milk? No me digas que no llevaras nada- Dijo Bulma al ver que su amiga llegaba con nada más que la ropa que llevaba puesta

-Pues veras Bulma de eso venimos a hablar con ustedes nosotros no iremos nos quedaremos aquí-

-QUE!- Grito Vegeta que iba saliendo de la nave

-Vamos Vegeta no te enojes ya encontraras con quien entrenar-

-Cállate Kakarotto! Tu no puedes quedarte! Te lo prohíbo oíste!- Le grito Vegeta al tranquilo saiyajin

-Vegeta! No seas egoísta! Solo porque extrañas a tu amigo no puedes prohibirle que se quede!- Regaño Bulma a el rey de los saiyajin

-Oh Vegeta yo también te voy a extrañar- Dijo Kakarotto intentando abrazar a su amigo de toda la vida

-Aléjate idiota! Has lo que quieras pero si la próxima ves que te vea te has convertido en un débil humano yo mismo te mato- Dijo Vegeta alejándose del abrazo de su amigo

-Jaja no te preocupes Vegeta sabes que jamás abandonaría mi entrenamiento y cuando regresen para la boda te daré una paliza- Dijo burlonamente Kakarotto

-Ja! Eso lo veremos- Contesto Vegeta con media sonrisa

-Se puede saber en donde demonios esta Raditz!- Dijo Nappa saliendo de la nave

-Ahí viene!- Milk alzo una mano señalando al saiyajin que se acercaba volando pero al parecer no venia solo

-Se puede saber en donde estabas!- Pregunto autoritariamente Vegeta

-No lo recuerdas? Prometí buscar al sobrino de mi mujer- Contesto Raditz que traía de la mano a un pequeño

-Hola chiquito cual es tu nombre?- Dijo Bulma en tono cariñoso acercándose al niño

-Eita- Contesto el pequeño tímidamente

-Bueno Eita estoy segura de que te encantara el lugar a donde vamos y tu tía estará muy feliz de verte- Bulma cargo al pequeño y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla asiendo que el niño se sonrojara

-Vaya Bulma se ve que te encantan los niños no crees que ya es tiempo de que Vejita tenga un príncipe- Dijo la señora Brief guiñándole un ojo a su hija

-Claro! Que emoción el príncipe Trunks- Dijo Bulma juntando las manos en su pecho y mirando al cielo con ojos de ilusión

-Trunks? Mujer todos los reyes de Vejita deben llamarse Vegeta- Se quejo el actual rey

-Pues se llamara Trunks Vegeta-

-Vegeta Trunks- Corrigió el saiyajin

-Eso se escucha horrible! Sera Trunks Vegeta!- Alego Bulma

-Vegeta Trunks!-

-Trunks Vegeta!-

-Ya cállense! Primero encárguense de concebirlo y luego discuten por el nombre!- Grito Milk cansada de oír discutir a la pareja

-Hmp iré a revisar que todo esta listo para partir- Dijo Bulma ofendida y luego entro a la nave

-Y SERA TRUNKS VEGETA!- Grito desde el interior de la nave, luego de 15 minutos regreso con el grupo

-Bueno chicos esta todo listo, Milk mas te vale hacer un gran trabajo organizando todo nos vemos dentro de 5 meses- Bulma abrazo a su mejor amiga y luego entro a la nave junto sus padres, los 3 saiyajin y el pequeño Eita, minutos después despegaron

El viaje fue relativamente normal los saiyajin utilizaban casi todo su día para entrenar y comer mientras que Bulma se entretenía con sus padres contándoles como era la vida en el lugar a donde iban, la madre de Bulma estaba encantada con ser la madre de la reina y su padre estaba realmente fascinado con la tecnología de ese planeta y muy gustoso de poder dirigir todo el centro tecnológico del planeta

-Oh por Kami Sama miren!- Grito Bulma con lágrimas en los ojos al ver por una ventana de la nave el gran planeta rojo

-Es increíble!- Dijo Nappa observando el planeta que toda su vida fue su hogar

Minutos después de la celebración aterrizaron y pudieron comprobar que Shen Long había echo un gran trabajo todo estaba exactamente igual a como estaba antes del ataque de los Tsufuru

-Vegeta!- Grito una vos masculina pero algo infantil

-Tarble- Contesto el rey casi en un susurro al ver a su hermano menor parado justo a unos metros de el, antes de que el saiyajin mayor pudiera reaccionar Tarble corrió a abrazarlo sin importarle que su hermano lo fuera a arrojar 20 metros en el aire, bastante fue su sorpresa cuando Vegeta al contrario de golpearlo, insultarlo o maltratarlo correspondió el abrazo

-Que ocurrió Vegeta? Yo.. Yo recuerdo haber muerto- Pregunto Tarble luego de soltar a su hermano

-Y así fue al igual que la mayoría en el planeta-

-Y… Entonces?- El pequeño saiyajin se veía realmente confundido, Vegeta le explico todo, las esferas del dragon, Shen Long y que todo había sido gracias a Bulma, Tarble se acerco a Bulma para poder agradecer pero antes de poder omitir palabra Bulma se lanzo a sus brazos llorando agradeciéndole por salvar su vida

-No te das cuenta Tarble? Todo esto fue gracias a ti, tu me ayudaste a descubrir lo que tramaban los Tsufuru y gracias a que me salvaste la vida pude encontrar las esferas del dragon- Dijo Bulma limpiándose las lagrimas en verdad se encontraba en deuda con ese muchacho

-Vegeta hay algo que tienes que saber- Dijo Tarble en un tono nervioso

-Que ocurre Tarble- Pregunto el saiyajin mayor, pero antes de que su hermano contestara una imponente vos hablo

-Hijo- Esa vos era tan reconocida como odiada por Vegeta

-Padre?- Preguntaron Vegeta y Raditz al unísono al ver salir por la puerta del castillo al antiguo rey Vegeta junto con Bardock

-Asi es hijo… escucha yo…-

-Largo de aquí! No me importa como saliste del infierno pero quiero que te largues de MI planeta!- Interrumpió Vegeta

-Vegeta no seas mal educado! Déjalo hablar! Después de todo es tu padre!- Regaño Bulma a su pareja, el antiguo rey quedo impresionado al ver a su orgulloso hijo siendo regañado por esa hembra tan rara pero prefirió no hacer comentario al respecto

-Di lo que tengas que decir- Dijo Vegeta mirando fijamente a su padre

-Escucha Vegeta se que no fui el mejor de los padres yo… cometí muchos errores… No solo contigo también con tu hermano pero ya eh hablado con el y a aceptado mis disculpas… y te pido que… las aceptes tu también… Supongo que mi estancia en el infierno me dio otra perspectiva de la vida… Y si aun no es muy tarde… yo quisiera ser un mejor padre- Se notaba la dificultad del padre de Vegeta para hablar pero se notaba que era sincero, Vegeta se quedo observándolo unos cuantos minutos como meditando lo que acaba de escuchar

-El rey seguiré siendo yo, Bulma es una humana y mi hijo el heredero a la corona será mitad humano si no tienes ningún problema con eso puedes quedarte, si no tienes 5 minutos para largarte de mi planeta antes de que te regrese al infierno-

Bulma que luego de regañar a Vegeta había estado observando todo desde lejos se estremeció al ver la mirada que le lanzaba su suegro

-Si se atrevió a gritarte, cosa que nunca había visto hacer a nadie será una buena reina- Dijo el rey aun sin apartar la mirada de la peli azul

-Muchas gracias- Dijo Bulma con una gran sonrisa luego del alago

-Hay que emoción! Es tan lindo este reencuentro familiar- Dijo la madre de Bulma llena de emoción

-Hablando de familias en donde se encuentra Kakarotto!- Dijo Bardock al no ver por ningún lado al menor de su hijos

-Kakarotto se quedo en la tierra con su mujer y su futuro hijo- Le contesto Raditz a su padre

-Futuro hijo? Así que seré abuelo, supongo que también es mitad humano?- Pregunto Bardock

-Así es la madre es Milk mi mejor amiga y no se preocupe a pesar de ser humana es una gran guerrera- Se permitió contestar Bulma

-Si si todo muy bonito! Pero nadie a notado que se supone que el rey Vegeta y Bardock murieron hace caso 4 años!- Pregunto Nappa exaltado al parecer nadie había notado ese pequeño detalle

-El deseo que pedimos a Shen Long decía que revivirían a rodos los que fueron asesinados por los Tsufuru eso quiere decir que…-

-Que esos malditos hicieron explotar la nave en la que viajábamos- El rey Vegeta termino la oración que Bulma había comenzado

-Siempre pensé que había sido algo muy extraño lo de su muerte- Admitió Raditz

Luego de la llegada de Vegeta y los demás todo fue bastante tranquilo, Raditz se reencontró con Emperatriz y adoptaron al pequeño Eita como su hijo, la relación entre Vegeta y su padre mejoraba poco a poco mientras que los padres de Bulma ya se encontraban totalmente adaptados a ese lugar, Bulma por su parte estaba encantada por ser tratada como reina, y así pasaron los días hasta que se completaron 5 meses y llego el día de regresar a la tierra para la boda doble

A su llegada Kakarotto casi se desmalla al ver a su padre en verdad era algo que no se esperaba y en realidad le agradaba, aunque al principio la relación entre ellos no era del todo buena Bardock aprendió a aceptar el carácter de su hijo y en realidad era de los pocos saiyajin que lo aceptaban

-Milk te ves hermosa!- Dijo Bulma súper emocionada por volver a ver a su mejor amiga que ahora vestía un hermoso vestido de novia y lucia su vientre abultado

-Gracias Bulma y espera a ver el vestido que te eh escogido te vas a morir de la emoción ahora vamos que se nos ara tarde- Dijo la peli negro jalando a su amiga dentro de la C.C

-En verdad era necesario todo esto?- Pregunto el padre de Vegeta

-Si- Fue la única respuesta de su hijo

-Vamos señor Vegeta! Las bodas son siempre algo muy bonito- Le dijo la señora Brief a su consuegro

-Hmp- El ser de pocas palabras era de familia

-En verdad que es un lugar muy bonito la tierra- Comento Tarble observando alrededor del enorme patio de la Corporación donde pronto se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia

-Hola Vegeta!- Saludo muy alegre Kakarotto

-Te ves ridículo- Fue el saludo de Vegeta a su amigo al verlo vestido con un elegante traje negro

-Jaja que bueno que te guste Vegeta porque hay uno igual especialmente para ti esperándote allá adentro- Dijo Kakarotto en tono burlón

-Yo no me pienso poner algo así- Contesto Vegeta con cara de repulsión

-No es tan malo como se ve Vegeta- Se defendió el elegante saiyajin

-Jaja me hubieras dicho que tendrías que vestirte de payaso así hubiera venido de mejor humor- Se burlo el padre de Vegeta

-Vega conmigo señor Vegeta ahora mismo consigo un traje para usted- Antes de poder protestar la señora Brief jalo al saiyajin mayor dentro de la casa, Vegeta sabiendo que no tenia muchas opciones entro por su cuenta a la casa antes de ser arrastrado como su padre para vestirse, luego de una hora la madre de Bulma ya había vestido a todos los saiyajin presentes con elegantes trajes

-Esta todo listo! La ceremonia empezara en 10 minutos será mejor que se alisten caballeros- Dijo la alegre rubia refiriéndose a Vegeta y Kakarotto quienes siguieron a la señora hasta el patio y se pararon justo en frente del altar

-El vestido que Milk escogió para Bulma era muy bonito- Le dijo Kakarotto a su amigo para intentar sacar platica mientras que las novias se dignaban a aparecer

-Te escuchas como un marica- Se burlo Vegeta

-Claro pero pasar horas escogiendo el vestido para un baile es tan varonil- Contraataco Kakarotto recordándole a Vegeta cuando paso un largo rato escogiendo el vestido que le daría a Bulma para invitarla al baile

-Cállate Kakarotto!- Vegeta estaba por golpear a su amigo cuando una melodía comenzó a escucharse y todos los presentes hacían comentarios como 'Que emoción' 'Se ven hermosas!', Kakarotto y Vegeta voltearon y olvidaron por completo su discusión al ver a sus mujeres caminando hacia ellos guiadas de la mano de sus padres

Y así comenzó la ceremonia, una ves terminada el resto del día fue una fiesta intima solo entre familiares y Nappa pero con la comida como para 200 invitados, terminada la fiesta cada pareja partió a su luna de miel, por el estado de Milk ellos solo viajaron a una bonita playa de la tierra mientras que Vegeta y Bulma escogieron un planeta tropical con muy pocos habitantes

Luego de la boda ya habían pasado 3 años, tiempo que había transcurrido de lo mas tranquilo los saiyajin habían regresado a la tierra en un par de ocasiones incluyendo el nacimiento del pequeño de Milk al que llamaron Gohan, la pareja también había viajado al planeta Vejita a visitar a sus amigos un par de veces, incluyendo su actual visita

-Es precioso Bulma- Dijo Milk llena de felicidad mientras cargaba a un pequeño bebe de pelo lila y ojos azules

-Lo se y se parece tanto a su padre, me alegra muchísimo que pudieran venir para la presentación del bebe- En el planeta Vejita era tradición que los reyes presentaran al príncipe ante el pueblo en su primer mes de nacimiento y hoy que el pequeño tenia 3 semanas de haber llegado al mundo seria el evento

-Ya es hora mujer! Apresúrate!- Dijo Vegeta de mala gana

-Vaya al parecer Vegeta se levanto de mal humor- Le dijo Milk a su amiga al ver la mala cara que traía el saiyajin

-Jaja es solo que es un mal perdedor ahora vamos no hagamos esperar al pueblo- Contesto Bulma y luego las 2 amigas caminaron hasta llegar al balcón donde años atrás se había anunciado la coronación de Bulma

-Pueblo, como saben mi hijo el príncipe de este planeta ah nacido y será su deber respetarlo como el futuro rey que será- Comenzó a hablar Vegeta con su potente vos mientras Bulma se acercaba a su lado con el pequeño niño y se lo entregaba a Vegeta quien lo cargo en alto para que pudiera ser bien visto

-EL ES TRUNKS VEGETA EL PRINCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJIN- Habló Vegeta quien al instante fue ovacionado por todos los guerreros presentes

**FIN! En verdad deseo que les allá gustado! Se que demore mas de lo normal pero me invadió un bloqueo horrible! En verdad no tenia idea de cómo terminar la historia! Al final me decidí por lo que acaban de leer:S espero este ultimo capitulo allá sido lo que esperaban y valiera la pena el retraso en verdad gracias por acompañarme durante esta historia y espero me sigan apoyando en mis próximos proyectos los cuales podrán saber cuales son si vistan mi biografía! :) **

**Saluddos un gran abraazo a toddos mis leectores & nos leemos prontto n.n**


End file.
